Midnight Sun
by Digidramon
Summary: One year after winning Nationals, Robert, Samuel and Agatha reign supreme as National Champions. But as they begin to rock the boat, a storm rises which will engulf them and force them to confront the darkest side to the game they know and love. Sequel to Blue Hour.
1. Ride 1: Gathering Storm

Well, here it is. The continuation of the story of Team Avalon and the sequel to Blue Hour, Vanguard: Midnight Sun. And yes, I do know about the Twilight thing with the same name. And I frankly do not care, because I have my own reasons for the title and do not wish to change it.

This fic is set a year post-Blue Hour, and as such I am dispensing with the set release schedule, which actually ended up being a restriction in Blue Hour as more and more sets were released with cards I honestly would've found useful and wanted to use. Therefore, I will be using basically any card I feel like. I'm also retaining the Card of the Day feature, but in order to keep this from becoming a spoiler, the Card of the Day will only be given at the end of each chapter. Finally, I'm also keeping my use of fake cards, though trying to tone this down from Blue Hour. If I use fake cards, their stats will be given at the end of the chapter in which they were played. Also, for the purposes of this fic, while Blaster Blade and King of Knights, Alfred are particularly rare cards, Blaster Blade Liberator and Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred are not to make things easier if I decide to use them.

I noticed a few comments towards the end of Blue Hour regarding Samuel not using Shadow Paladins much longer, which I assumed was a reference to Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero being sealed. I'm sad to disappoint those of you who thought Samuel would start this off with Black Horse Gold Paladins (though I have actually considered giving him Spectral Duke Dragon because I love the thing to pieces), but he is still using Shadow Paladins. Similarly Robert and Agatha are still using their original Clans, and I'm not doing the Clan sealing thing at all.

I do not own Vanguard, it is the creation of Akira Itou and the property of Bushiroad. All credit for the Cardfight Vanguard franchise belongs to these parties, as well as to the artists who create such incredible art for the cards.

So, with that done, let's get the continuation on the road! Stand up, Vanguard!

_**Ride 1: Gathering Storm**_

"_Here at the Apex Stadium in London, we're glad to present to you an exciting spectacle! From our reigning champion team, the winners of no less than two Nationals, comes Agatha Gladstone, a member of the legendary Team Avalon!"_

The announcer's words were drowned by the cheering which ensued as a young woman walked out onto the grey of the battlefield. She was dressed in a violet coat over a black shirt and skirt, her hair dyed a dark blue and her hands coated by black gloves with purple gems on their backs. As she walked out, she took a deck of cards from a purple case at her belt, her expression stern as she took her place at one of the two consoles for the Vanguard fighters.

Agatha gazed out at the stadium, taking in the endless ranks of people. A year ago, she might have been intimidated somewhat, but this was just second nature now. She couldn't pick out any familiar faces from the crowd, not that she expected to. This was just an exhibition match and while her travel was provided for, as her teammates weren't needed, they would have to pay. She couldn't expect them to find their way to London for something as minor as this. And in any case, they would be watching somehow, on a TV or something.

The announcer waited for the cheers of the crowd to die down before continuing. _"And opposing her, a member of one of our rising pro teams, from Team Stratosphere, Watson Fords!"_

Her opponent walked out and Agatha cast an eye over him. He was eccentric to say the least, his hair spiked up as though a lightning bolt had run through him a second before, his blue eyes wild with excitement. Dressed in a white shirt and grey jeans, he wore electric-blue gloves adorned with golden gems. Laughing and smiling to the crowd, Watson strode to his own console, gleeful where Agatha was stoic.

"I'm gonna regret having to beat you," the young man laughed. "You're a nice girl really. Maybe I could take you out for dinner after this little thing's done."

Agatha sighed. Another charmer. "I'm not interested," she replied, setting down her starter Vanguard.

"You sure? I'd love to take you to this nice little place I know..."

"I said I'm not interested," Agatha cut in. "I'm sorry. But it's just not my kind of thing."

Watson was quiet, looking almost hurt. "Okay, if it's not your thing... but I'll still beat you." He placed a card of his own down. "This is the day Team Avalon gets the first real mark on its record!"

Agatha drew her opening hand, identifying two problem cards and immediately shuffling them back into the deck. "You must be the hundredth person to say that to me. So far, no one's managed to make it happen. I wouldn't bet on you being the one to do it." She redrew the two cards, looking at her hand with a satisfied thought as Watson drew and redrew his own cards.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be the one who gets the mighty Agatha Gladstone to crumble!" Watson smirked. "Let's do this!"

"_This fight between Agatha Gladstone and Watson Fords will now... begin!"_

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two called, turning over the cards. Around them, the Motion Figure System hummed into life, consuming them in white light. The light faded into colors, laying bare their battlefield. A vibrant circus rose around, the stands full of all manner of creatures and equipment lying scattered around them.

"Smiling Presenter!" Agatha called. On her field, a smiling young woman rose up, with bright blonde hair and wearing a dark blue skirt, shirt and harlequin's hat. The woman bowed, adopting Agatha's own features as she straightened **[Smiling Presenter – 5000 Power]**

"Lizard Soldier, Saishin!" Watson answered. On his field, there was an eruption of crackling sparks, fading to unleash an orange-scaled lizardman wielding a crackling blue beam sword and clad in silvery armor **[Lizard Soldier, Saishin – 5000 Power]**

"_Narukami, of course," _Agatha thought. _"His name should've told me that."_

"I draw," she said. "Ride, Magical Partner!" She played a card and Smiling Presenter reformed, a dark-skinned elf rising in her place, dressed in a formal black and white blazer and dark tights, her silvery hair topped by a pair of white bunny ears. Laughing cheerfully, Magical Partner twirled on the spot, fixing Saishin with a mad look **[Magical Partner – 6000 Power]**. "With Presenter's Pioneer skill, she moves to the Rearguard." Smiling Presenter reformed behind Magical Partner, and was promptly pulled into a tight hug by the elf **[Smiling Presenter – 5000 Power]**

"Your Units are all really touchy-feely, aren't they?" Watson commented, amused. "Too bad I'm gonna have to break them up soon!"

Agatha barely responded to the comment. "Turn end," she replied.

**Agatha  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Magical Partner/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Smiling Presenter/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Watson  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Lizard Soldier, Saishin/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

"I draw!" Watson announced. "And now, Ride, Red River Dragoon!" Saishin burst into crackling sparks, from which emerged a noble red-armored young man wielding a conical lance. Smirking Watson's look of excitement, the Dragoon readied his lance **[Red River Dragoon – 8000 Power]**. "I know you're just gonna use your Presenter's skill to get her out of Saishin's range next turn, so I'll Pioneer him out to here!" He slid Saishin out, and the Lizard Soldier rose again to Dragoon's left **[Lizard Soldier, Saishin – 5000 Power]**

"_And now..." _Agatha thought, knowing his next move already.

"Call, Lightning of Hope, Helena!" Watson continued. A lightning bolt flashed, forming into a young woman with eerie electric-blue skin behind Saishin **[Lightning of Hope, Helena – 6000 Power]**. "Red River Dragoon attacks Magical Partner!" Roaring a battle cry, Dragoon lunged across the field with his lance at the ready.

"I don't guard," she answered simply.

"Check for a Drive Trigger... no Trigger," Watson frowned, revealing his card.

**[Drive Check – Desert Gunner, Raien – No Trigger]**

Magical Partner cried aloud in pain as the lance struck, ripping over her and knocking her back. As she staggered, Smiling Presenter caught her, the elf smiling back gratefully. "Damage Check," Agatha responded. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Big League Bear – No Trigger]**

"And now, boosted by Helena, Saishin attacks!" Watson yelled, sending his Lizard Soldier racing towards Magical Partner **[5000 Power + 6000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Guard, Dynamite Juggler," Agatha said. Cackling, a gremlin formed before her Vanguard, hurling sticks of dynamite which exploded and forced Saishin away. **[6000 Power + 10000 Shield = 16000 Power]**. "If your attack went through, you'd be able to switch a card with Helena's skill. I'd rather not let you do that."

"I see you know what you're doing... turn end," Watson replied.

**Watson  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Lizard Soldier, Saishin/Red River Dragoon/Empty  
Back Row: Lightning of Hope, Helena/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Empty**

**Agatha  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Magical Partner/Empty  
Damage: Empty/Smiling Presenter/Empty  
Damage: Big League Bear (U)**

VMS01

"_We're now moving into the sixth turn of this fight, and with Agatha at three Damage and Watson on four, things are really starting to heat up! Agatha seems to be ahead, but with Watson about to Ride to Grade 3, will he begin his comeback play here?!"_

**Agatha  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Nitro Juggler/Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel/Empty  
Back Row: Magical Partner/Skull Juggler/Empty  
Damage: Big League Bear (F), Rainbow Magician (F), Jumping Jill (U)**

**Watson  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda/Empty  
Back Row: Lightning of Hope, Helena/Desert Gunner, Raien/Empty  
Damage: Photon Bomber Wyvern (U), Yellow Gem Carbuncle (U), Deathscythe Dragon (U), Malevolent Djinn (U)**

"You... I'll show you," Watson said, drawing. "I'll show you the true power of Narukami! You haven't seen anything yet! _This_ is thunder! _This_ is lightning!" He held up a card. _"Divine dragon, rip down the heavens with your unstoppable lightning! Strike as a hammer which shatters all in its path! I Ride the Vanguard, __**Thunder Break Dragon**__!" _

There was a blinding explosion as a dozen lightning bolts howled as one, atomizing his Vanguard and then raging apart to unveil a new beast. Standing as a colossus wrapped in crackling ozone, the creature rose up, its scales as red as blood and its armor a shining, brilliant gold. It threw back its head and roared with pride, spreading wings adorned with jagged gold lightning bolts, and wielding a colossal golden blade which crackled with electric power in its hands **[Thunder Break Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"Thunder Break's Counterblast!" Watson roared. "Obliterate Nitro Juggler!" He turned over two Damage and his dragon hurled lightning from its form, lightning which cleaved Nitro Juggler into atoms in but an instant. "And now, I call! Thunderstorm Dragoon! Dragonic Deathscythe!" Two more dragons rose, both crimson, one ridden by an older-looking Red River Dragoon wielding that same conical lance, the other a grim, lithe beast wielding a scythe with a blade of lightning **[Thunderstorm Dragoon – 10000 Power] [Dragonic ****Deathscythe – 9000 Power]**. "Deathscythe's Counterblast! Vanish, Skull Juggler!" Two more Damage cards turned over and with a deathly shriek, Deathscythe swung its weapon, unleashing an arc of lightning which annihilated Skull Juggler.

"This strategy..." Agatha muttered. "Retiring my Units to hammer my Vanguard with overwhelming power."

"This is the essence of Narukami, its unstoppable, crushing power!" Watson declared. "Nothing can stop this lightning! Everyone falls before this thunder! Thunderstorm Dragoon, attack Raqiel!" Thunderstorm Dragoon's steed lunged forth, the dragoon readying his lance.

"I guard with Rainbow Magician!" Agatha answered. A smiling white-clad elf rose up, shooting a deck of cards from hand to hand, and was struck down with a blow from the dragoon's lance **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

Watson's smirk widened, his eyes ablaze with raw excitement. "Now... it's here! The ultimate lightning!"

"_This is it, folks! Watson's about to unleash that skill, to go beyond the extent of his Vanguard's potential!"_

Agatha grimaced as Watson continued. "Here it is! With a boost from Raien, Thunder Break Dragon attacks!" He gestured wildly to his Damage Zone, which glowed with a crimson light. "And now, since I have four Damage, _go beyond the limits_! Thunder Break Dragon's... _**Limit BREAK**_!" His Vanguard's form ignited with power as a shimmering, iridescent crimson circle flared under its feet, empowering it.

"_Here it is, the skill which can only be activated when you're in dire straits!" _the announcer declared. _"With four Damage, Watson is looking over that deadly precipice and as such, he can summon the full might of his Vanguard, the will to survive which breaks the very limits of what one can achieve! Limit Break! With his Vanguard's Limit Break skill, it'll get 5000 Power for this battle!"_

Indeed, as Thunder Break Dragon roared, its power climbed up even higher **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]**. Bursting with overwhelming lightning, the dragon ripped forwards, its blade ablaze and ready to strike.

"I don't guard!" Agatha retorted.

"Twin Drive!" Watson cried. "First check, no Trigger! And second check... yes! Critical Trigger! Critical to Thunder Break! And the Power to Deathscythe!"

**[Drive Check – Red River Dragoon – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Spark Edge Dracokid – Critical Trigger]**

Crackling with burning lightning, Thunder Break Dragon struck, its blade ripping down into the black-clad magician and tossing Agatha's Vanguard down with a roar of thunder.

"Damage Check, first," Agatha said. "No Trigger. Second check. No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dusk Illusionist, Robert – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Nitro Juggler – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Helena, Deathscythe attacks!" Watson roared. Deathscythe lunged, readying its scythe **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Candy Clown, Skull Juggler, guard!" Agatha called. A green-clad demonic clown and a skull-juggling gremlin took shape, and were obliterated by a swing of the dragon's scythe **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

Watson frowned angrily. "So you survived... I'll finish you next turn anyway. Turn end."

**Watson  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Deathscythe Dragon/Thunder Break Dragon/Thunderstorm Dragoon  
Back Row: Lightning of Hope, Helena/Desert Gunner, Raien/Empty  
Damage: Photon Bomber Wyvern (F), Yellow Gem Carbuncle (F), Deathscythe Dragon (F), Malevolent Djinn (F)**

**Agatha  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel/Empty  
Back Row: Magical Partner/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Big League Bear (F), Rainbow Magician (F), Jumping Jill (U), Dusk Illusionist, Robert (U), Nitro Juggler (U)**

"Stand and draw," Agatha said. "Here it is... my turnaround. Peek-a-boo's skill activates from my Soul, I Soul Blast and Superior Call it!" Cackling, a demonic-looking marionette harlequin took shape, juggling knives as Agatha discarded Starting Presenter from her Soul **[Peek-a-boo – 8000 Power]**. "I call Purple Trapezist." Smiling, a beautiful woman dressed in a purple leotard rose up, hugging the black-clad magician tightly **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "Trapezist's skill! I move Peek-a-boo to the Soul, and Superior Call Raqiel!" Peek-a-boo faded into shadows, and a male Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel took shape in front of Magical Partner, being hugged by the elf **[Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel – 10000 Power]**

"Now, I call Midnight Bunny and Nightmare Doll, Alice!" A cute pink-clad bunny girl rose up behind Raqiel, while a towering red and white clad blonde-haired doll rose to the right **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power] [Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**. "With a boost from Trapezist, Alice attacks Thunder Break Dragon!"

Alice reached out for the lightning-swathed dragon with a colossal hand **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"I guard with Spark Edge Dracokid!" Watson retorted. A cute orange-scaled dragon wielding an amber-colored dagger took shape and Alice crushed it into motes between her fingers **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

Agatha closed her eyes. "You're not the only one who can go beyond the limits," she said. "You think because I'm part of a champion team that I've just stood still? You're wrong if that's the case. With a boost from Midnight Bunny, Raqiel attacks! And now, _break through the restraints that bind you, and rise far over your limits_! _Limit Break_!" A circle of dark energy exploded beneath Raqiel's feet, empowering the dark magician. "Raqiel has the same Limit Break as your Thunder Break Dragon: plus 5000 Power!" Raqiel raised a hand, unleashing demonic talons of shadows towards Thunder Break Dragon **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"I guard with Seiobo, and Intercept with Deathscythe and Thunderstorm!" The two dragons leapt forwards, and were joined by a beautiful white-skinned woman with the lower body of a monstrous serpent **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**.

"Twin Drive!" Agatha retorted. "First... no Trigger! Second check, Stand Trigger! All the effects to Alice!"

**[Drive Check – Peek-a-boo – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Sky High Walker – Stand Trigger]**

Raqiel's shadow claws struck, tearing the guardians into motes. "Alice attacks Thunder Break Dragon!" Alice reached out once more towards Thunder Break Dragon, and this time Watson was forced to allow her to hit. The doll struck, crushing the dragon's neck in her hand, and a card landed onto Watson's Damage.

"Get! Heal Trigger!" he exclaimed. "I can't heal, but I give the Power to Thunder Break Dragon!"

**[Damage Check – Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo – Heal Trigger]**

Agatha smiled. "With a boost from Magical Partner, Raqiel attacks!"

"It's useless! You know I can guard!" Watson crowed.

"Oh?" Agatha replied. "I activate Partner's skill." Watson paled as he realized what in his moment of triumph, he had forgotten. "When Magical Partner boosts Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel, I can Soul Blast one card," she discarded Acrobat Cerberus, "and Raqiel gets 5000 Power for that battle!" Swathed in darkness, Raqiel unleashed the dark claws towards Thunder Break Dragon **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = ****21000 Power]**.

"I... I don't guard..." Watson said, his eyes widening. The claws struck, raking over his Vanguard and forcing it to its knees. "Damage Check..." He turned over the card, staring it for a moment before finally letting it fall. "I-I lose..."

**[Damage Check – Thunder Break Dragon – No Trigger]**

Thunder Break Dragon howled, the lightning around its form dying as it slumped down, shattering into motes and taking the field into motes with it. _"The winner is Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon!"_

VMS01

Far away from the great stadium, the other two members of Team Avalon were indeed watching the battle even as it came to its conclusion. They sat in a card shop, in the card shop which had given their team its name. Around them were tables adorned with Vanguard fields, racks of booster packs and posters prominently displaying Units all around the walls. Around them other people sat, watching the TV on one wall which was showing Agatha's fight with Watson.

One of the teammates was the same age as Agatha, with deep midnight black hair and dark blue eyes, his features sharp and his clothes plain. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans, the case at his belt dark blue in hue. The other was a year younger, with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a grey jacket over white shirt and blue jeans, his deck case silver. Both wore the same sort of gloves as Agatha and Watson, the older boy's black with white gems, the younger's silver with sapphire gems.

"Thunder Break Dragon," the older boy considered. "I wasn't expecting him to have that."

"You were expecting Vermillion?" the younger asked. "I know that's what I thought he'd have."

"Well, Eradicators are still pretty new so people haven't really gotten hold of them yet, Robert," he said. "And with Saishin as his starter, he was probably using an older deck anyway. But yeah, Vermillion was what I was expecting. Thunder Break's not bad, but most Narukami players use Vermillion if they can get it."

"Still, she won," Robert said. "That's one more game with our reputation upheld." He sighed. "It's almost boring being champions. I mean, we still have challenges, and I heard from Mary that Bright Dawn are almost ready to get back into the pros. But everything's so simple now. And the way people treat us... I don't know if this is what I wanted, Samuel."

"I know," Samuel said. "I've been thinking the same. Ever since we won last Nationals too, everyone's been acting like we're unstoppable. And there was that Continental Tournament too."

"Second place," Robert frowned. "That German team was good. Amazing, even... they're the best challenge we've ever had. And their leader, the one with the Gold Paladin deck... what was his name again? Fernau?"

"I think that was it," his friend responded. "That was amazing. Just actually being faced with something on that level, whereas here it's all... it feels like we've seen everyone." He paused. "I'm not saying Celestial Dusk or the other teams are bad, but we... we know them, that's the thing. And we've just stayed on so easily since then, and it's almost like there's nothing to fight for."

"There's still the exposure we're doing... the corruption," Robert muttered. "Though even that's..."

As if on cue, the announcer on the TV changed subjects. _"Well, Team Avalon is victorious once again. And this team has a glittering reputation, since taking their championship position, their only major loss was in the European Continental Championship against the German team, headed by Germany's national champion. However, in more recent times the team has, we must remember, raised controversy in the competitive Vanguard community by conducting what they claim to be an exposure campaign of corruption at the highest __levels of the professional circuit. Official investigations have begun in response to Team Avalon's accusations, but questions are mounting about the team, in particular about why they waited so long to begin talking about this, and there are in turn accusations that they waited until they had benefited from their position sufficiently before deciding to turn on the establishment."_

Robert sighed. "The thing is, they're right about that. We _did_ wait."

"I didn't want to risk kicking up a storm until your mum's debts were paid off and Joel's brother's operation was paid for," Samuel responded. "You know that's why we waited. It makes us look suspicious, but that's worth it now we can finally expose the bribes and match-fixing."

"I was talking to Mary about it the other day," he murmured. "Thing is, I've been getting mail about it. Like, some's supportive, but I got something from Morgan Kane the other day." Samuel frowned. "I know, I know. Morgan's just a colossal bully, but even so, mum read it first and she burnt it before I could. Said she didn't want me to read the sort of stuff he was saying."

"We knew there'd be people who wouldn't like what we're doing," his friend said. "It was inevitable, since some teams were making a lot of money from taking bribes. But it had to be done in the interest of fairness. We played nice for the corrupt and now we're turning around to expose them now things are safe for us to do it. What did Mary say?"

"Basically the same, that I shouldn't let it get to me," he said. "But I'm starting to worry how far they'll go to protect this. Plus... ever since I admitted I took a bribe, I've seen people just giving me these looks. At college and stuff. They never say anything, but I can tell what they're thinking. I'll keep with this to the end, because you're right, it has to be done to make an open playing field for everyone. But where will we be once it's done, Samuel?"

"It'll be okay, Robert..."

The shop door opened and the two turned to look, seeing two people enter who were clearly related. The first was about Samuel's age, a tall young man dressed in a regal white coat over a shirt and formal trousers of the same color, ending with white naval boots. He had pale, silvery blonde hair and his eyes were a strange shade of blue, akin to the sea, his hands coated by blue gloves with white gems. Behind him walked a younger boy, perhaps twelve or thirteen, who shared the hair color but had brown hair and was dressed much less formally in a red shirt and black shorts. The older boy looked around, finding Samuel and Robert and smiling.

"Can I help you?" the manager asked from behind the counter.

"It's fine... I'm here to see Samuel and Robert," the young man said. His tone was soft, even sad, and yet there was a seriousness to it which could not be denied. "If that's okay, of course."

"I suppose so. Why do you want to see them?"

"My cousin Ryan wants to meet them, and, uh... he wants to learn to play," he explained. "I said I'd teach him, but he insists on one of them." He chuckled melodically. "It's a bit inconvenient I suppose, so if it's too much of a problem..."

"No," Samuel called. "It's fine, we're not doing anything. I'll teach him. Mr. Owens, can you get out the shop Trial Decks for him?"

"Of course," the manager nodded, turning around and reaching into a cupboard, withdrawing a set of boxes and placing them on the counter, followed by four more for nine in total. "There you go, Ryan. All the Trial Decks. Just choose which one you want to play with."

Ryan gazed at the nine, seemingly awestruck. "Do I get to keep the one I use?" he asked, prompting a chuckle from his cousin.

"Sadly no," he replied. "But if you like the deck you use, I'll buy you the deck afterwards, okay?"

"Thanks, Benedict!"

"It's no problem," Benedict said, smiling. "So, which do you want to use, Ryan? There's Liberator of the Sanctuary, this new one." He indicated one emblazoned with a figure all Vanguard fighters knew, a legendary knight clad in white armor, this iteration of the legend clad in a golden cape and with golden trim to his armor. "Or you could go classic with Raging Dragon of the Empire." He indicated another deck, this one with the familiar crimson form of Dragonic Overlord on the front. "Or there's this-" he began to gesture to another deck, but Ryan had made his choice, reaching out and placing a hand on the box.

"This one!" he announced triumphantly. Benedict's smile widened as he saw his cousin's choice.

"Descendants of the Marine Emperor... I should've known," he laughed. "Well, go on then." He turned to Samuel. "So, are you going to use your own deck against him? That seems a bit unbalanced, doesn't it?"

"No, I'll use a shop Trial too," Samuel responded, crossing to them and looking over the decks. "Specifically, this." He held up a Trial Deck from the same era as Descendants of the Marine Emperor, the Slash of Silver Wolf Trial Deck.

"Gold Paladins, of course," Mr. Owens commented. "You and your Paladins, Samuel."

Samuel smiled. "So, Ryan," he said. "Let's get things ready, shall we?"

"Right," Ryan nodded. The two moved to a vacant table, Robert moving up to stand beside Benedict and overlook the game.

"First, find your starter Vanguard and set it face-down on the Vanguard circle," Samuel said. "For that deck it should be-"

"Officer Cadet of the First Battle," Benedict said immediately.

"You've seen this Trial Deck before?" Robert asked.

"I've used it a bit," he shrugged.

"Thanks, Benedict," Ryan smiled, setting the card down.

"Now, shuffle your deck," Samuel continued, the two shuffling the decks thoroughly and setting them down. "Draw five cards, and then you can take any of them you don't like, put them back, and redraw. Ideally, you want a Grade 1, Grade 2, and Grade 3 in your hand." He checked his five cards, putting three back, and Ryan chose two to return. They shuffled the decks once again, drawing to bring their hands back to five each. "And now then..."

Robert and Benedict both nodded, knowing what was coming.

"Imagine it," Samuel said quietly. "The two of us are now astral bodies who have appeared on Cray, a planet a lot like Earth. On this world, there are only two powers given to us. The first is this," he took up his Vanguard's card in hand, "the ability to possess a being from this planet to serve as an avatar through which we command our allies and fight. This power is called 'Ride'." He smiled. "So now, turn over your Vanguard to take its form on Cray and begin the battle! Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Ryan echoed. "Officer Cadet of the First Battle!"

"Grassland Breeze, Sagramore!" Samuel responded. All four of them pictured it in their minds, seeing Cray and the unfolding battlefield.

_A beautiful, if eerie underwater vista formed around them, the mighty ruins of an ancient city, built all in white marble. Ornate statues and friezes adorned every building, all broken and shattered by time's cruel passage. Blue light filtered through the water from above, casting an eerie azure hue on everything. They stood in a great square somewhere in the ancient metropolis, Samuel on one side and Ryan on the other, their bodies ethereal and wrapped in light. Samuel was surrounded by golden radiance, Ryan by a rich blue-green like the ocean itself. _

_Ryan's form transformed first, becoming a young man about Benedict's age, with pale blue hair and eyes, dressed in a black, blue and white uniform with cyan wings rising from his shoulder blades and a futuristic, jagged trident in hand. The cadet readied his trident as he took on Ryan's features **[Officer Cadet of the First Battle – 6000 Power]**. Opposite Samuel transformed, taking on a young man's form dressed in loose, light clothes and a helmet shaped like a wolf's head, a bow gripped in his hands **[Grassland Breeze, Sagramore – 6000 Power]**_

"Can I start, just to show you what to do?" Samuel asked, receiving a nod in answer. "Okay. I draw." He did so. "After you draw, you can take a card from your hand with the same Grade as your Vanguard or one higher and place it on top of the Vanguard to make your avatar a stronger one. For example," he plucked a card from his hand and played it, "I Ride Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan!"

_His Vanguard was engulfed in golden light, transforming into an older and stronger figure clad in red and gold armor, wielding a longsword and with a great mane of crimson tossed slowly through the water by the shock of his appearance **[Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan – 7000 Power]**_

"I said there were two powers given to us on Cray," Samuel said, receiving a second nod of answer. "The first is Ride. The second is the ability to bring allies to the battlefield to support and attack beside us. This power is known as 'Call'. Each turn, during the Main Phase, you can bring any number of cards from your hand to these five Rearguard Circles," he indicated the circles around his Vanguard, "so long as their Grades are equal to or lower than your Vanguard's. For instance, I now call Charjgal!"

_With a snarl, a regal golden wolf with a double-bladed sword clutched in its jaws rose up behind Haugan, snarling fiercely **[Charjgal – 6000 Power]**_

"However, since I had the first turn, I can't attack this turn," he concluded. "I'll now pass over to you."

**Samuel  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Charjgal/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Ryan  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Officer Cadet of the First Battle/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"Okay," Ryan murmured, drawing. "I Ride... Tear Knight, Theo!"

_Officer Cadet of the First Battle faded in azure light, which in turn dimmed to reveal a grim, experienced-looking man with pale skin, dressed in a plain white naval uniform. He wielded a high-tech rifle in hand, gazing coldly over at Haugan and Charjgal before Ryan's enthusiasm took over his features **[Tear Knight, Theo – 8000 Power]**_

"And now, I call Tear Knight, Cyprus!"

_A second figure rose at Theo's side, also dressed in a white uniform but with purple hair, wings formed from water and wielding a futuristic crossbow **[Tear Knight, Cyprus – 7000 Power]**_.

"Okay... I attack like this, right?" He placed a hand on Cyprus, turning the card to horizontal.

"That's right," Samuel nodded, holding back a frown. _"That's common knowledge but even so, if he already knows that..."_

"Cyprus attacks Haugan!" Ryan exclaimed.

"No guard," Samuel replied.

_Cyprus soared upwards, aiming his crossbow and firing a volley of laser bolts which impacted with Haugan. They exploded on impact, knocking the swordsman reeling._

"When an attack successfully hits your Vanguard, you do what's called a Damage Check," he continued. "You turn over the top card of your deck and move it to the Damage Zone, and if it has a Trigger effect, it activates." He examined the card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blessing Owl – No Trigger]**

"Okay, now Theo attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard," Samuel murmured. "When your Vanguard attacks, you Drive Check-"

"I know," Ryan nodded. "I've seen this bit. Drive Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Titan of the Infinite Trench – No Trigger]**

"_He knows about Drive Checks... he seems to know already so why is this happening?" _Samuel thought, troubled.

_Theo opened fire, unleashing a flurry of laser bullets which smashed into Haugan and staggered him once again._

"Damage Check, no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Battlefield Storm, Sagramore – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Ryan concluded.

**Ryan  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Tear Knight, Cyprus/Tear Knight, Theo/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Samuel  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Charjgal/Empty  
Damage: Blessing Owl (U), Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (U)**

"_Something's not right about this," _Samuel thought as he drew. "I Ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains," he called.

_His Vanguard transformed once more, donning heavy crimson and gold armor with a regal cape, and drawing a golden scimitar and a shield adorned with a noble lion **[Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains – 10000 Power]**._

"And now I call Silver Fang Witch! Charging Chariot Knight!"

_Two Units formed to occupy his left hand column, a buxom golden-eyed sorceress dressed in silver robes with a wolf theme, and wielding a staff topped by a stylised wolf head, followed by a knight in silver wolf-themed armor wielding a spear, atop a chariot pulled by silver wolves **[Silver Fang Witch – 5000 Power] [Charging Chariot Knight – 8000 Power]**_

"Fang Witch's skill," he continued. "When I call her, I send two cards from the Soul to the Drop Zone and draw one card." He discarded Grassland Breeze and Haugan from the Soul, making a draw. "If you have a Rearguard behind your attacking Unit, if that Rearguard is Grade 1 or less, it can rest along with the attacking Unit to lend its power to the attack. Like this, with a boost from Fang Witch, Chariot Knight attacks Theo! And also, Chariot Knight's skill! When it attacks, if I have fewer cards in my hand than you, it gets an extra 3000 Power for this battle!"

_Glowing with light, the chariot-riding knight urged his mount forwards, spear ready to strike Theo **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"I don't guard," Ryan responded.

_Chariot Knight struck as his chariot surged past Theo, striking the Tear Knight with his spear. The blade stabbed through Theo's chest, but as soon as it was withdrawn, the wound sealed closed._

"Check... no Trigger," Ryan said.

**[Damage Check – Battle Siren, Cynthia – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Charjgal, Beaumains attacks!"

_Beaumains roared his battle cry, launching himself at Theo and drawing back his scimitar **[10000 Power + ****6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard."

"Okay then... Drive Check." There was a sapphire flash. "Stand Trigger! I give all the effects to Chariot Knight, so it stands and gets 5000 more Power until the turn's over!"

**[Drive Check – Fortune Bell – Stand Trigger]**

_Beaumains struck, his blade ripping through Theo, only for the wound to effortlessly close once more as soon as the scimitar had left it. Frowning, the knight leapt away._

**[Damage Check – Coral Assault – No Trigger]**

"Now, Chariot Knight attacks again," Samuel said. "With his skill, he powers up. Also, you don't just have to sit there taking attacks. If you want, you can also call Units from your hand to protect you. You can call any number of Units to this Guardian Circle, and if their Shield values combined with the Power of your attacked Unit add up to more than my attacking Unit's Power, my attack fails."

"Okay... I guard with Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids!" Ryan answered.

_A blue dolphin adorned in futuristic armor rose up in Chariot Knight's path and was effortlessly cut down by the knight. However, its sacrifice shielded Theo from harm **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**_

"I end my turn," Samuel concluded quietly.

**Samuel  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Charging Chariot Knight/Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains/Empty  
Back Row: Silver Fang Witch/Charjgal/Empty  
Damage: Blessing Owl (U), Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (U)**

**Ryan  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Tear Knight, Cyprus/Tear Knight, Theo/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Battle Siren, Cynthia (U), Coral Assault (U)**

"Okay... stand and draw," Ryan murmured. "I Ride Tear Knight, Lazarus!"

_His Vanguard was engulfed in azure light, a slender, lithe pale-skinned man emerged, dressed in the now-familiar white uniform. Fin-like wings spread behind him as he drew a flexible whip-like sword **[Tear Knight, Lazarus – 10000 Power]**_

"Cyprus moves back... I call Titan of the Infinite Trench, Coral Assault, and Battle Siren, Dorothea!"

_In flashes of blue light, the Units arose, a towering golem-like machine of metal and green stone, a white-clad marine riding a jetski adapted with a gatling laser cannon, and finally a beautiful black-haired mermaid with a blue tail, dressed in white and wielding a trident **[Titan of the Infinite Trench – 8000 Power] [Coral Assault – 8000 Power] [Battle Siren, Dorothea – 6000 Power]**_

"Dorothea," Benedict murmured in that soft, melodic tone. "That'll be trouble for Samuel, especially if Ryan has what I think."

Robert looked at him. "You mean..."

Benedict nodded. "Ryan's holding up pretty well." He smiled. "I guess I should've expected that. He's always been good at things like this."

"Coral Assault attacks Chariot Knight!" Ryan called.

_Coral Assault opened fire with the gatling cannon, obliterating a defenseless Chariot Knight._

"Next, boosted by Cyprus, Titan attacks Beaumains!"

"Fortune Bell guards!"

_As the gigantic figure lashed out with a fierce punch **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**, a cute sylph with white butterfly wings appeared, wielding a large bell, and was smashed into light by Titan's punch **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_

"Okay," Ryan smiled. "Boosted by Dorothea, Lazarus attacks Beaumains! And Dorothea's skill! It's the third battle this turn, so she boosts my Vanguard by an extra 4000 Power!"

_Swathed in azure light, Lazarus elegantly rushed forward, smiling as he drew back his blade **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"No guard," Samuel replied, knowing he simply couldn't stop this attack.

"Drive Check..." There was a golden flash and Samuel's eyes widened. "Yes! Critical Trigger! Everything to Lazarus!"

**[Drive Check – Battleship Intelligence – Critical Trigger]**

_Lazarus struck into Beaumains, his sword lashing out to rip over the knight's armored form. _

"Damage Check... Draw Trigger! Power to Beaumains and I draw! And second. No Trigger," Samuel murmured.

**[Damage Check – Weapons Dealer, Gwydion – Draw Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – No Trigger]**

"_He definitely knew what that Critical Trigger did... this doesn't feel right..." _Samuel frowned.

"I end my turn!" Ryan exclaimed.

**Ryan  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Titan of the Infinite Trench/Tear Knight, Lazarus/Coral Assault  
Back Row: Tear Knight, Cyprus/Battle Siren, Dorothea/Empty  
Damage: Battle Siren, Cynthia (U), Coral Assault (U)**

**Samuel  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains/Empty  
Back Row: Silver Fang Witch/Charjgal/Empty  
Damage: Blessing Owl (U), Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (U), Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (U), Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (U)**

"Stand and draw," Samuel declared. "I Ride Sleygal Double Edge!"

_With a fearsome howl, his Vanguard transformed once more, taking the form of a majestic and noble white-furred wolf adorned in icy blue armor, with cold blue eyes. It wielded a majestic double-edged blade which shone like ice in its jaws, its fearsome eyes glaring at the opposition as coldly as the harshest of winter nights **[Sleygal Double Edge – 10000 Power]**_

"So he's not here... the Silver Wolf himself is absent," Benedict mused. "That'll make things difficult."

"And now, I call Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion, and Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth!"

_Snarling, a fearsome crimson lion rose in front of Fang Witch, while on the other side of his field, a crimson and gold-armored knight took shape, drawing a lightly curved sword **[Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion – 8000 Power] [Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – 8000 Power]**_.

"Gareth attacks Coral Assault!"

_Shouting aloud, Gareth rushed at the marine with blade held ready._

"Guard, Battleship Intelligence!"

_Silently a holographic projection of a naval officer took form and Gareth sliced it into motes of data, retreating with a furious glare at Coral Assault _**[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"With a boost from Fang Witch, Nemean Lion attacks Titan!"

_Howling, Nemean Lion leapt at the mighty being and crashed it to the city floor, shattering it **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**_

"And now, with a boost from Charjgal, Double Edge attacks your Vanguard!"

_With a roar, Sleygal Double Edge leapt at Lazarus, glowing with icy light **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," Ryan answered.

"Twin Drive, first! Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Double Edge and the Power to Nemean Lion!"

**[Drive Check – Silent Punisher – Critical Trigger]**

"Second!" He held up another card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan – No Trigger]**

_Double Edge struck, its majestic blade cleaving over Lazarus' chest and ripping through it, though once again the wound instantly closed itself._

Ryan checked two cards, halting on the second as crimson flashed. "Draw Trigger," he declared. "Power to Lazarus and I draw."

**[Damage Check – Vital Anchor, David – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication – Draw Trigger]**

Samuel frowned. "I end my turn."

**Samuel  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion/Sleygal Double Edge/Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth  
Back Row: Silver Fang Witch/Charjgal/Empty  
Damage: Blessing Owl (U), Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (U), Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (U), Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (U)**

**Ryan  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Tear Knight, Lazarus/Coral Assault  
Back Row: Tear Knight, Cyprus/Battle Siren, Dorothea/Empty  
Damage: Battle Siren, Cynthia (U), Coral Assault (U), Vital Anchor, David (U), Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication (U)**

"Stand and draw," Ryan said. "Now... I'll show you. This is Aqua Force. This is justice!" He took a card, holding it up. _"The tides are my power, my unstoppable force! They'll sweep away every enemy in my way! I Ride... Naval Gazer Dragon!"_

_Raging, a mighty tempest erupted around his Vanguard, transforming and empowering it. A monstrous blue dragon rose up, with immense fins, great fangs and a long, pale white horn, its eyes as deep and dark as the depths of some endless oceanic abyss. It wielded a futuristic harpoon gun, roaring ferociously as its very presence stirred the oceans to rage __**[Naval Gazer Dragon – 10000 Power]**_

"I call Accelerated Commando and Splash Assault!"

_Behind Coral Assault, some kind of aquatic horse rose up, clad in futuristic armor, while a variant on Coral Assault appeared before Cyprus, the jetski's rider wielding a sword **[Accelerated Commando – 6000 Power] [Splash Assault – 6000 Power]**_

"Accelerated Commando's skill! When I call this unit to my Rearguard, one of my other Aqua Force gets 2000 Power this turn! Naval Gazer powers up!"

_Naval Gazer glowed with eerie blue aquatic light **[Naval Gazer Dragon – 12000 Power]**_

"And here it comes," Benedict smiled, looking at his cousin. "That power..."

"Naval Gazer Dragon's skill!" Ryan exclaimed. _"Go beyond your limits, __**Limit Break**__!"_ He flipped over two Damage. "With Naval Gazer's Limit Break, it gets 3000 Power and a new skill! And now, once again! _**Limit Break**_!"

"Twice in one turn?!" Robert exclaimed.

_Two circles of blue light exploded beneath Naval Gazer one after the other, the dragon roaring with immense pride as power surged through its form **[Naval Gazer Dragon – 18000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Cyprus, Splash Assault attacks Nemean Lion!" Ryan commanded.

_Splash Assault rocketed forwards and with a sweep of his blade cut down the Sacred Guardian Beast._

"One battle... now, with a boost from Commando, Coral Assault attacks Gareth!"

_Coral Assault opened fire and with Samuel making no move to protect him, Gareth was blasted to pieces. _

"Two... and here's the third," Ryan smiled. "With a boost from Dorothea, Naval Gazer Dragon attacks your Vanguard! Naval Gazer Dragon's other skill activates, when it attacks, if it's the third battle or more, it gets 3000 Power! Also, Dorothea's skill activates, giving it plus 4000 Power!"

_Roaring, Naval Gazer unleashed a spear of azure light from its futuristic weapon towards Sleygal Double Edge **[18000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 31000 Power]**_

"_If this attack hits, he'll be able to activate Naval Gazer's skill... but I just can't stop this, not safely..." _Samuel thought, looking over his hand. "No guard!"

"Twin Drive," Ryan announced. "First check," he held up the card, "no Trigger. And second check." He frowned. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Tear Knight, Theo – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Titan of the Infinite Trench – No Trigger]**

_Sleygal Double Edge howled in pain as the azure light lanced into it, crashing it down into the stone of the majestic city._

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Samuel murmured.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains – No Trigger]**

Ryan punched the air, smiling. "Naval Gazer's skill! Since its attack hit the Vanguard, I can stand two of my Aqua Force Rearguards! And since I used the Limit Break twice, it has that skill twice! So..."

"You get to stand four Rearguards," Benedict said softly, smiling.

"Four?!" Robert exclaimed.

"Splash Assault, Coral Assault, Cyprus, Accelerated Commando... STAND!" Ryan cried, standing the two Rearguard columns. "Now, boosted by Cyprus, Splash Assault attacks Sleygal! Splash Assault's skill! If it's the third or more battle of the turn, he gets 3000 Power!"

_Splash Assault raced towards Sleygal Double Edge with his sword at the ready **[6000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"I guard with Silent Punisher!" Samuel retorted.

_Smirking, a blue-armored warrior with demonic features appeared, wielding two thin shortswords. He intercepted Splash Assault, slashing at the marine with his blades and forcing him to retreat **[10000 Power+ 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_

Ryan frowned. "With a boost from Accelerated Commando, Coral Assault attacks! Coral Assault has the same skill as Splash Assault!"

"Elixir Sommelier, guard!"

_Coral Assault opened fire once again **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**, but a white-clad man bearing a goblet adorned with black horse motifs rose up and was blasted to motes by the hail of lasers **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_.

Ryan's frown grew. "I... end my turn," he muttered.

**Ryan  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Splash Assault/Naval Gazer Dragon/Coral Assault  
Back Row: Tear Knight, Cyprus/Battle Siren, Dorothea/Accelerated Commando**

**Damage: Battle Siren, Cynthia (F), Coral Assault (F), Vital Anchor, David (F), Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication (F)**

**Samuel  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Sleygal Double Edge/Empty  
Back Row: Silver Fang Witch/Charjgal/Empty  
Damage: Blessing Owl (U), Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (U), Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (U), Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (U), Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (U)**

"Stand and draw," Samuel murmured. He saw the card he had drawn, gazing at it. _"You... you're here now. So it's time to finish this... I know his hand and I know I can win here."_

"Limit Break is a powerful skill," he commented. "The power to surpass one's limits in the most desperate situations... your dragon's Limit Break is a great example of that. But Limit Break isn't exclusive to one Clan. All Clans wield that power. Now, let me show you a Gold Paladin Limit Break!" He held up a card, smiling as he chanted. _"Great silver wolf, howl with the will to liberate your comrades, and with your fangs break down all that would stand against your dream! I Ride... __**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore**__!" _

_Golden light engulfed Sleygal Double Edge as it howled, transforming in a blaze of power. A new figure rose, a majestic knight clad in armor of the purest gold sculpted to resemble the proud, noble wolf. He wielded __gauntlets adorned with claw-like blades, and a blue cape billowed behind him as he howled. Eyes burning with conviction, Garmore rose, gazing ferociously at the Aqua Force Units on the opposing field __**[Great Silver Wolf, Garmore – 10000 Power]**_

"Garmore's skill!" Samuel announced. "When I Ride this Unit, I can Counterblast two to Superior Call a Grade 2 or lower Gold Paladin from my deck! Come, Sleygal Sword!"

_In front of Silver Fang Witch, a noble blue-furred wolf rose up, wielding a curved blue saber in its jaws **[9000 ****Power]**_

"And now, call! Haugan! Weapons Dealer, Gwydion!"

_Filling the last spaces on his field were the red and gold-clad swordsman, and a squat gnome clad in purple armor styled after an elephant, wielding a burning crimson sword **[Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan – 7000 Power] [Weapons Dealer, Gwydion – 5000 Power]**_

"I now have four Gold Paladin Rearguards besides Sleygal Sword, so I can activate its skill," Samuel said. "I can Counterblast to have it gain 2000 Power for this turn, and I'll use that skill three times!" Ryan's eyes widened as he realized what this meant.

_Sleygal Sword blazed with golden light, growling ferociously as it powered up **[Sleygal Sword – 15000 Power]**._

"With a boost from Haugan, Gwydion attacks Coral Assault!"

"Theo, guard!"

_Gwydion struck at Coral Assault, but was intercepted by the white-clad Tear Knight, cutting Theo down and retreating with a grumble **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**_

"Boosted by Silver Fang Witch, Sleygal Sword attacks Naval Gazer Dragon!" Samuel continued.

_With a snarl, Sleygal Sword leapt for Naval Gazer **[15000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**, ripping its blade across the dragon's chest._

"Damage Check... Heal Trigger!" Ryan exclaimed triumphantly.

"You can't heal," Samuel observed.

"Even so, Power to Naval Gazer!" his opponent called.

**[Damage Check – Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir – Heal Trigger]**

"It won't change what's about to happen," Samuel murmured. "Here I go... with my final attack! With a boost from Charjgal, Garmore attacks! Charjgal's skill! When it boosts Great Silver Wolf, Garmore, I can Soul Blast one," he discarded Beaumains from his Soul, "and Garmore gets 5000 Power for that battle!"

"_It's okay... so long as he doesn't get a Trigger, I can still guard," _Ryan thought, smiling.

"You think you can guard... have you already forgotten what I said?" his opponent said. Ryan paled as he remembered Samuel's words.

"_Now, let me show you a Gold Paladin Limit Break!"_

"You mean...?!"

"_Howling silver wolf, go beyond your limits!" _Samuel announced. _"**Limit Break**!" _He paused for a moment. "With Garmore's Limit Break, when he attacks a Vanguard, he gets plus 5000 Power!"

_Garmore howled as he charged at Naval Gazer Dragon, a golden circle of light bursting beneath him as he surged forward. He was pure power, a natural disaster in human form, unstoppable and utterly destructive to all in his path. Burning with that golden light, he struck forth, his eyes golden with conviction and fury **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power]**_

"I... I can't guard!" Ryan cried.

"Twin Drive," his opponent said. "First check. No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Blessing Owl – No Trigger]**

"And second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore – No Trigger]**

_With a fierce roar, Garmore struck, leaping past a swing of Naval Gazer Dragon's tail and lashing out with one clawed gauntlet. The shining blades struck into the dragon's chest, effortlessly cleaving through its armor like a knife through butter and sinking into its blue scaly flesh. Naval Gazer roared in agony as Garmore's blades impaled it, throwing back its head and letting its weapon fall as it staggered back. Grimly, Garmore pulled his gauntlet free, leaving the dragon to begin to topple._

**[Damage Check – Tear Knight, Lazarus – No Trigger]**

_With a final roar of pain, Naval Gazer Dragon crashed to the hard white stone, shattering into blue motes. Standing in silence, the Aqua Force Units around it faded away too, and finally Samuel's victorious Gold Paladins faded into golden motes, the city vanishing as well._

"You win..." Ryan murmured. "But still, thanks for the fight!"

"It's no problem," Samuel replied quietly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"So, did you like that deck, Ryan?" Benedict asked, smiling.

"Yeah... could you get it for me?"

"I promised I would," his cousin chuckled. "So sure." He headed over to the counter with the boy as Samuel packed the two decks away, staring after them.

"Something wasn't right about that," he murmured. "It's like Ryan knew how to play already."

"Maybe he just wanted to fight one of us," Robert shrugged, but he was troubled too. His gaze fixed on Benedict's gloves. "Those gloves... those are..." He looked down at his own hands and the gloves he wore.

"He's wearing Vanguard Fight gloves," Samuel realized, frowning.

Benedict handed Mr. Owens a bank note and received a copy of the Descendants of the Marine Emperor Trial Deck in return, handing it to his cousin. He turned back to Samuel and Robert. "Thank you for that," he said. "We need to go now, but I hope we can meet again someday. It'd be nice to fight you myself." He smiled hazily and locked gazes with Robert for the briefest moment, before leaving along with Ryan.

"What was that all about?" Robert murmured.

VMS01

At the bottom of Winchester, standing atop a roundabout, there was a great statue. Rising proud atop two blocks of stone was a black figure, a majestic king wielding a sword. Benedict stood, staring up at the statue.

"King Alfred," he considered. "A king who fought as hard as he could to overcome his enemies and prevail, to achieve his goals." He stared at the statue for a moment more before moving on, leading his cousin safely over the read and into a wide open park. The two passed crowds of people who were enjoying the sunlight. Some lay sunbathing, others ran around kicking footballs. The two easily navigated the crowds, eventually coming to a young man sat alone.

He was dressed in light green, a shirt and shorts, his wild hair brown and his eyes a warm green. Like Benedict he wore Vanguard Fight gloves, his green with orange gems, and he was petting a black and white cat, smiling as he looked up at the two.

"How were they?" he asked.

"Friendly enough," Benedict responded. "I see you found a friend since we left, Noel." He indicated the cat.

"Well, he was all alone, and I couldn't resist," Noel smiled. "How'd Ryan do?"

"He lost," the other young man replied. "In any case, it was interesting meeting them. Even if Agatha wasn't there, sadly. I know you'd have liked to meet her."

Noel chuckled. "Yeah. Oh well, it can't be helped. And I'll meet her soon enough anyway." He gazed around the park, thinking. "You know, this isn't a bad city. It's pretty quiet compared to London."

"Or Plymouth," Benedict murmured. A phone rang, interrupting the silence, and he retrieved it from his pocket, answering it. "Hello?"

"_I assume you've finished your meeting?"_

"Yes, Mr. Blake," he replied. "It was... interesting."

"_What did you think of Samuel and Robert?"_

"They seemed nice enough. Good people, I suppose."

"_Good people..." _Mr. Blake echoed. _"Yes, I suppose they are. Good champions. But I think you and Noel can take them down. You guys certainly have the potential, and with my daughters on your side..."_

"How are they, anyway?" Benedict cut in.

"_Fine... Melanie's a little ill, but she should be fine for the games. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And I look forward to seeing you two again soon. Goodbye, Benedict."_

"Goodbye," Benedict responded, and hung up.

"So, what did the boss have to say?" Noel sighed, gently petting the cat a bit more.

"He wanted to know how we got on, nothing much else. In any case, we'd better get going. That parking ticket'll run out soon." Noel looked at the cat.

"Can I bring this little guy with us?"

Benedict sighed. "Okay. But you're looking after it, Noel. And that means taking it to the vet to make sure it's okay."

"Right." He got up, but as he did so the cat lunged, scratching his arm and writhing free. It streaked away across the grass as Noel helplessly stared after it.

"I guess it doesn't like you..." Ryan commented.

"I dunno," Noel shrugged, examining the shallow red lines on his arm from the cat's claws. "Let's go." As the three walked away, Benedict looked up into the deep, rich blue of the sky. Everything seemed perfect. The sun beat down with its heat and light, and the skies seemed unblemished. But as he looked to the horizon, he saw the merest hint of dark clouds. A storm was approaching. A storm which would upset the status quo and throw things into chaos.

Silently, he placed a hand on the blue deck case at his belt.

VMS01

_**Card of the Day:**_

Great Silver Wolf, Garmore  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary – Human – Gold Paladin  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Auto [V]: [Limit Break 4] When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of that battle.  
Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2] When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 2 or less «Gold Paladin», call it to (RC), and shuffle your deck.  
_'Roar, silver wolf of the Gods! Glorious Break!'_

_Desiring to free his Paladin brethren, Garmore has put on The Armor of the Silver Wolf, one of the Treasures of the United Sanctuary Nation. Gathering his scattered friends and allies, he helped to form the Gold Paladins, and because he was a knight who interacted with the former legendary heroes, he serves as mediator and manager for the new order in place of the absent Leaders. The Armor of the Silver Wolf he wears is one of the legendary pieces of armor that is said to choose their masters at will. The soul of the silver wolf has finally been awakened and has found a master to serve again after many years of slumber._

VMS01

Author's Notes: For those of you wondering about Titan of the Infinite Trench, yes, that is Aqua Force's S-Special Intercept card, currently named on Vanguard Wiki as Matchless Trench Titan. In the latest dub episode at the time of writing (Daigo vs. Leon), it was named as Titan of the Infinite Trench, so I'm making the assumption that that is in fact the official name.

I decided to start putting this up now since I actually have up to Chapter 4 complete right now. However, after I put that up you can probably expect no more chapters for a while. The reason for this is that the upcoming Trial Deck 10 and presumably Set 12 are featuring Shadow Paladin cards. Obviously, since Samuel uses Shadow Paladins, I want to wait for those to be revealed before I do too much with him (that's also why his fight this chapter had him using the Slash of Silver Wolf deck), particularly given that Blaster Dark is probably going to be a big figure in the new Shadow Paladins. My current prediction for the release of the Trial Deck and Set 12 is basically May for the Deck and June for Set 12 (incidentally I reckon Pale Moon will also be in Set 12, and _possibly _ Dimension Police, and if both of them are, Set 12 would be the best gift ever for Robert, Samuel and Agatha given the last time all three of their Clans shared a set was Set 5), so we shouldn't have too long to wait, hopefully.

For those who might be wondering why I don't just use the Shadow Paladins we have available for now to keep going... well, that'd be a total of three new cards for Samuel excluding fakes (which I'm trying to tone down the use of), and given the choice between that or waiting for what I expect to be a _ton _of new cards, I'd rather wait and see what Bushiroad has in store for Vanguard's second most neglected Clan of late (the most neglected being Nubatama). The other reason would be that another major player in Midnight Sun uses Shadow Paladins, and ideally I want to differentiate their deck from Samuel's, which hopefully new support will allow me to do. So yeah.


	2. Ride 2: The Power of Insects

_**Ride 2: The Power of Insects**_

The sun still shone over Winchester, illuminating the great statue of King Alfred. People milled in the streets, casting eyes up at the sky as clouds began to race across it, scattered and distant, but promising a storm. All across the city, the heavens were beginning to be obscured by clouds, white fading into grey overhead.

At Card Shop Avalon, Robert sat by himself, looking over his deck. Things had changed since that day. His deck had changed as new cards had emerged. But still his ace was the same, glowing radiantly as his most enduring and famous card. Enigman Cloud.

But as he looked at the deck, he couldn't help but remember Benedict. Those sea-hue eyes were haunting, reminding him of the mystery and the strangeness. The feeling that something was wrong.

"Who was he?" he murmured.

"Who was who?" He looked up, seeing a girl stood over him who greatly resembled Samuel, with the same black hair and sharp features, but with warm green eyes. She wore a purple shirt and black skirt, with a blue jacket slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Leah," he said. "Just some guy who came here yesterday. Benedict, he was called."

"That guy... Samuel mentioned him to me," Leah murmured. "I suppose his cousin could have just wanted to fight one of you, though."

"I guess, but it still seems odd," Robert said. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with this. It's nothing."

"No, it's fine," she replied. "I hear you've got more exhibition fights coming up."

"Yeah, next week," he nodded. "I don't know who against, but all three of us are fighting."

"I see. Well, I'll be watching, and cheering you guys on," Leah smiled. "I hope you win."

"Hopefully we will... with the storm the whole anti-corruption thing's kicked up, we need to keep our appearance up or things'll just stop," Robert murmured.

Leah frowned. "Well, we've been getting bits of hate mail from people, accusing Samuel of just..."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at her. "I didn't want this to start affecting you, or any of the others." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Robert. I know you didn't mean for it to turn out like this," Leah said. "And it has to be done. You're right, it's not fair on the teams trying to get into things if it stays this way."

"I'm just worried... the high-ups haven't done anything, but it feels like they're just gathering up something," Robert said. "Something to try and stop this, to make us stop. And I don't know what they're willing to do, how far they'll go. There's a lot of money in this. And after all, I took a bribe back then..."

"You did it for good reasons, not like most of them," Leah protested.

"Even so..."

"It'll turn out okay, Robert," she smiled. "Trust me. It will. You guys are still champions. You've had all of one big loss, and that was to a team everyone knew was really really strong. Those three, that Fernau guy... they were incredible. You have nothing to worry about. Even with this, you're still the best team in the country. So long as you're that, even with what people think, you have admirers. And even if you lose that, even if they take that away, we'll still be here. We'll still support you. I'll still support you... still..." She paused, gazing into his eyes with a strange expression.

"Still?"

"It's... it's nothing," she murmured, looking away.

"Leah..."

"Don't worry about it," she said softly. "You just know that we're here for you, that I'm here for you, Robert. No matter what happens. No matter what they do."

"Okay..." he replied. "It's, uh, the shop tournament soon, right?"

"Two weeks from now," Leah answered, clearly glad for the subject change. "You guys don't have to compete, right?"

"Because we won last Nationals, we auto-advance to Regionals," he nodded. "You're taking part though."

"Yeah... I've been talking to Alice and Richard, and we want to try to make a new team together," she sighed. "I don't know if it'll turn out, but they're both up for it and even if it means we might fight you guys, it'd be cool just to fight as friends like that."

He nodded. "How's your new deck coming along?"

"Almost done, I just need a few more cards and I should have them by then," she smiled. "Once they're here, you'll all see what this new Clan can do... you guys have already fought it, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Robert said. "It's not really used though. We've only fought one or two people with it. It'll be nice to see you using it if you get to Nationals, it needs more attention. And I don't know anyone who could do better with that deck."

She blushed. "I don't know, I'm sure there are other people who could do better than me."

"You're an amazing fighter, Leah," he insisted. "Every time we fight, you use Tsukuyomi so well... you work so well with that deck. And I'm sure you'll be just as awesome with your new Clan."

"I... thank you..." Leah murmured. "In any case, Alice and Richard are sticking with what they have, so you won't be seeing too many new things."

"Just seeing you with that deck'll be enough of a surprise," he smiled.

"Not really, since you know I'm using it," Samuel's sister chuckled, prompting a chuckle from him as well.

"True," he admitted. "Well, in any case, I look forward to seeing you playing your new deck, Leah." The two sat in silence for a moment, smiling. For a moment, the problems seemed to fade, erased by a warm atmosphere of contentment and friendship. The gathering storm of the horizon seemed obliterated by the warm sunlight of their bond.

"Robert?" The moment was broken as the two looked up, seeing a shy-looking brown-haired young man dressed in a white shirt and baggy brown trousers.

"Hey, Isaac," Robert said, sounding a little irritated.

"Oh... sorry. If I'm interrupting anything between you two, I can just..."

"No, no, it's fine," Leah said, looking away.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"I just... I got some new cards for my deck and I was wondering if you'd fight me... I mean, if you and Leah were doing something together I'm sure I can go find someone else to..."

"No, it's okay," Leah insisted.

"Okay then," Robert said. "I'll fight you, Isaac." He retrieved his deck from its case, looking at the other boy. "Uh, let's take this table here." He moved to the empty next table, Isaac sitting next to him as Leah turned to observe the fight. Her cheeks were still the faintest red.

The two set down their starter Vanguards, drawing their hands and redrawing three cards each. Then they quickly performed rock-paper-scissors to get the first turn.

"Imagine it, Isaac, we're standing on Cray's surface," Robert murmured with a smile. "Let's go! Stand up, Vanguard! Enigman Flow!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Isaac retorted. "Megacolony Battler C!"

_The two imagined themselves stood in a great, futuristic city, full of lights and noise. They rose in a great arena, their bodies transforming with a flare of light. Robert transformed first, into a towering white superhuman figure with blazing golden eyes **[Enigman Flow – 5000 Power]**, while Isaac became a humanoid cockroach, wielding a dagger **[Megacolony Battler C – 5000 Power]**_

"I start," Robert said, drawing a card. "I Ride Enigman Ripple!"

_His Vanguard was consumed in a flare of light, rising in a more armored form with blue and red supplementing the white, wielding a shining laser blade **[Enigman Ripple – 6000 Power]**_

"With Flow in my Soul, Ripple gets 2000 more Power, and when I Ride Ripple onto Flow I search for Enigman Wave from my deck and add it to my hand," he announced, taking a card from his deck.

"That evolving ride strategy," Isaac noted. "Why did you take it up? You were happy with Justice Flag."

"I like the Enigmen," Robert commented. "They're like an embodiment of Dimension Police, these superheroes. And I suppose it's because of Samuel that I started doing this. Because of his deck, his Ride Chain. When I could get hold of all the pieces and build this deck, it felt even more like I was on his level. Anyway, I end my turn there."

**Robert  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Ripple/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Isaac  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Megacolony Battler C/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

"Draw," Isaac said. "I Ride Stealth Millipede!"

_Hissing, his Vanguard transformed into a long, lithe black millipede with bladed legs **[Stealth Millipede – 6000 Power]**_

"With Battler C's Pioneer, it moves out," he continued, sliding the card to behind Millipede. "Now, with a boost from Battler C, Millipede attacks Ripple!"

_With a ferocious hiss, Stealth Millipede lunged at Enigman Ripple **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**_

"No guard," Robert said.

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Megacolony Battler B – No Trigger]**

_Millipede struck, its jaws crushing into Ripple's shoulder before the Enigman swatted it away. _

"Damage Check, no Trigger," Robert answered.

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Isaac concluded.

**Isaac  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Stealth Millipede/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Megacolony Battler C/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Robert  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Ripple/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Cosmo Beak (U)**

"Stand and draw," Robert murmured. He plucked a card from his hand, holding it at the ready. _"The smallest flow of hope can stir a ripple of courage and rise to become a wave of justice! Ride, Enigman Wave!" _

_Ripple was transformed in a flare of light, a more armored blue Enigman rising in his place, with angular wings and wielding a futuristic laser rifle __**[Enigman Wave – 9000 Power]**_

"With Wave's skill, as Ripple's in the Soul, Wave gets 1000 more Power," he said. "And now I call! Speed Star! Cosmic Rider!"

_Behind Wave, a sleek, futuristic silver motorcycle appeared, while to the left of the titanic superhero appeared a just as sleek crimson car bearing twin laser cannons **[Speed Star – 6000 Power] [Cosmic Rider – 8000 Power]**._

"Their skills activate! When I call these Units to the Rearguard, they give one of my other Dimension Police 2000 Power for the turn! I give both those boosts to Wave!"

_Enigman Wave flared with light, gazing down with blazing golden eyes **[Enigman Wave – 14000 Power]**_

"Now, Cosmic Rider attacks your Vanguard!"

_Cosmic Rider opened fire, sending twin streams of fiery light at Stealth Millipede._

"No guard," Isaac said.

_The streams rammed into Stealth Millipede, the insect screaming as it was engulfed in them._

"Damage Check," he continued, holding up the card, then placing it down.

**[Damage Check – Tail Joe – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Speed Star, Enigman Wave attacks!" Robert cried.

_Shining with blazing light, Wave unleashed a burning shot from his rifle towards Millipede **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"I don't guard!"

"Check!" Robert declared. "Get, Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Wave!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

_Now shining with golden light, Wave's laser shot impacted with Millipede and exploded, the creature hissing in pain as it was engulfed in flaming light._

"Check, first," Isaac murmured. "No Trigger. And second. Draw Trigger! Power to Millipede and I draw!"

**[Damage Check – Bloody Hercules – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Raider Mantis – Draw Trigger]**

"Wave's skill," Robert said. "Since Wave had 14000 Power when his attack started and the attack hit, I draw one card." He made a draw. "I end my turn."

**Robert  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Cosmic Rider/Enigman Wave/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Speed Star/Empty  
Damage: Cosmo Beak (U)**

**Isaac  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Empty/Stealth Millipede/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Megacolony Battler C/Empty  
Damage: Tail Joe (U), Bloody Hercules (U), Raider Mantis (U)**

"Stand and draw!" Isaac cried. "I Ride Bloody Hercules!"

_Stealth Millipede faded into infernal light, reforming into a glistening black beetle-man, with vicious horns and wielding two sub-machine guns **[Bloody Hercules – 10000 Power]**_

"Call! Megacolony Battler B! Bloody Hercules! Toxic Trooper!"

_His left hand column was immediately filled, a figure clad in bee-themed armor with gossamer wings rising to support a pale insect-man wearing a gas mask, while opposite them a second Bloody Hercules rose **[Megacolony Battler B – 6000 Power] [Toxic Trooper – 9000 Power] [Bloody Hercules – 10000 Power]**_

"Bloody Hercules attacks Cosmic Rider!"

"No guard!"

_The car was perforated by a spray of the Rearguard Hercules' bullets, shattering into motes._

"With a boost from Battler C, my Vanguard attacks Wave!"

_Bloody Hercules opened fire, sending a volley of bullets towards the majestic superhuman **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_

"I don't guard!"

"Drive Check!" Isaac retorted. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Stealth Millipede – No Trigger]**

_The bullets ripped over Wave's form, the Enigman silent yet clearly in pain as they struck._

"Damage Check, no Trigger," Robert answered.

**[Damage Check – Enigman Ripple – No Trigger]**

Isaac smiled. "Battler C's skill. When it boosts a Megacolony and the attack hits a Vanguard, I can Counterblast one and put C into the Soul," he turned over a Damage, sliding C back under his Vanguard, "and in exchange, one of your Rearguards can't stand next turn!"

_An aura of crackling sparks engulfed Speed Star, locking the motorcycle into place._

"Stand-lock... Megacolony's ace strategy," Leah murmured.

"With a boost from Battler B, Toxic Trooper attacks Wave!" Isaac crowed.

"I guard with Justice Rose!" Robert answered.

_As Toxic Trooper lunged **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**, a beautiful pink-clad alien woman took shape in green light and was smashed by the grotesque insect **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 ****Power]**_

"I end my turn," Isaac frowned.

**Isaac  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Toxic Trooper/Bloody Hercules/Bloody Hercules  
Back Row: Megacolony Battler B/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Tail Joe (F), Bloody Hercules (U), Raider Mantis (U)**

**Robert  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Wave/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Speed Star/Empty  
Damage: Cosmo Beak (U), Enigman Ripple (U)**

"Stand and draw," Robert murmured, keeping Speed Star rested. "Stand-lock... I see Megacolony have gotten better at it. But that's not going to stop me, Isaac. Nothing can hold back my allies."

Isaac smiled. "As always, you stick to that. But my Megacolony are allies too, allied by their mutual greed! They're villains, but they're comrades too! So that kinda makes them perfect enemies for your side, don't you think?"

Robert chuckled. "True. But let me show you how much I've changed, Isaac. You've seen this before, probably. But let me show you it in person." He took a card from his hand, raising it up. _"Behold as the sky fills with light! And see the descent of an ultimate hero of justice! I Ride __**Enigman Storm**__!" _

_The heavens burst with light, Wave being consumed by the absolute warmth and radiance burning out of the skies. His form was burnt away and forged anew, shining silver replacing the cool blue. New curved, bladed crystalline wings spread as Wave emerged transformed, his whole body radiating gold and silver as the armor reflected the glorious light in the skies. Power crackled around the Enigman's new body, his golden eyes fixing on the enemy with courage and conviction __**[Enigman Storm – 10000 Power]**_

"Enigman Storm's skill! With Wave in my Soul, he gets 1000 Power!" Robert announced. "I call Enigman Storm, Operator Girl, Mika and Karenroid, Daisy!"

_A second Storm rose to the first's right, while on the left appeared a cute girl with blonde hair and golden eyes, dressed in a blue and white shirt and skirt, followed by a regal purple android with blades extending from its arms **[Enigman Storm – 10000 Power] [Operator Girl, Mika – 9000 Power] [Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]**._

"My Rearguard Storm attacks your Rearguard Hercules!" he called.

_The Rearguard Storm raised a hand, loosing a bolt of crackling energy from it which atomized Hercules._

"Now, my Vanguard attacks your Vanguard!"

_Crackling with power, the Vanguard Storm unleashed that same mighty bolt of power over the field._

Isaac just smiled. "Guard, Sharp Nail Scorpio!"

_A shining golden figure appeared in the path of Storm's attack, shielding Bloody Hercules **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_

"Just like back then," Isaac remarked. "Like our first fight... with your Vanguard's supporting Unit rested, your attacks are much weaker."

"Twin Drive," Robert answered. "First, no Trigger. And second, Draw Trigger! Mika gets the Power and I draw!"

**[Drive Check – Speed Star – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

_Storm's bolt landed, impacting with Sharp Nail Scorpio and obliterating the defender instantly. _

"With a boost from Daisy, Mika attacks your Vanguard!"

_Mika raised her hands, sending bolts of light shooting over the field towards Hercules **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**_

"No guard."

_The bolts impacted, smashing Hercules to his knees._

"Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Violent Vesper – No Trigger]**

"Mika's skill, when her attack hits, I Counterblast two to draw," Robert said, turning over his two Damage and drawing a card. "I end my turn."

**Robert  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Operator Girl, Mika/Enigman Storm/Enigman Storm  
Back Row: Karenroid, Daisy/Speed Star/Empty  
Damage: Cosmo Beak (F), Enigman Ripple (F)**

**Isaac  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Toxic Trooper/Bloody Hercules/Empty  
Back Row: Megacolony Battler B/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Tail Joe (F), Bloody Hercules (U), Raider Mantis (U), Violent Vesper (U)**

"I stand and draw," Isaac smiled. "Robert... insects are some of the most remarkable things on this planet, you know. Cockroaches could potentially survive a nuclear holocaust. Ants can lift things heavier than themselves. So many amazing things about insects... they're tough to wipe out, and they can fight back so hard. Especially on Cray. So now, let me show the full power of this Megacolony deck, Robert! Let me show you what happens when creatures so good at surviving and enduring can break through their limits!" He held up his own card. _"Mighty insect warlord, rally the troops to battle and crush the enemy with your overwhelming might! Terrify your foes into submission with your dreaded reputation! I Ride Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle!" _

_Bloody Hercules faded into glistening darkness and a colossus the size of Enigman Storm rose up, an insect general adorned in glistening black armor, its arms bearing monstrous swords, a massive horn rising from its head. The shell on its back split open, unveiling six massive, iridescent gossamer wings as Master Beetle roared **[Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle – 11000 Power]**_

"I call Stealth Millipede and Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly!"

_With a hiss, Stealth Millipede reared up behind Master Beetle, while on the right a beautiful, buxom woman clad in black leather appeared, four shining butterfly wings spreading behind her **[Stealth Millipede – 6000 Power] [Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly – 10000 Power]**._

"Here I go," Isaac declared. "With a boost from Stealth Millipede, Master Beetle attacks Storm! With Millipede's skill, as all your Units are rested, Master Beetle gets an extra 4000 Power!" He paused. "And now... king of insects, _shatter your every limit_! Master Beetle... _**Limit Break**_!"

_Master Beetle roared a fearsome cry, a circle of coruscated black exploding out from under the warlord's feet and shaking the ground **[11000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

He flipped over three Damage. "With this Limit Break, I Counterblast three Damage, and in return, two of your Rearguards can't stand next turn! Daisy, Speed Star! Bow before his might! _Gravity... __**AURA**__!" _

_As Master Beetle raged forwards at Enigman Storm, the ground burst under Speed Star and Daisy, reaching up to grip the two in place and force them down._

"I don't guard!" Robert shouted in return.

"Twin Drive!" Isaac bellowed. "First... Critical Trigger! Critical to Master Beetle and Power to Toxic Trooper!"

**[Drive Check – Sharp Nail Scorpio – Critical Trigger]**

"And second!" He revealed a second card, another golden icon igniting as both Robert and Leah looked on in horrified shock. "Get! Another Critical Trigger! Critical to Master Beetle, Power to Toxic Trooper!"

**[Drive Check – Shelter Beetle – Critical Trigger]**

_With a roar, engulfed in golden might, Master Beetle struck. Its colossal blades ripped into Enigman Storm, tearing through the Enigman's majestic form in a devastating blow._

Three cards dropped to Robert's Damage Zone in quick succession, all blank.

**[Damage Check – Cosmic Rider – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger] **

"Lady Butterfly, attack Storm!" Isaac called. "Butterfly's skill! When she attacks a Vanguard, if I have a Megacolony Vanguard, she gets 2000 more Power!"

"Mika, Intercept!" Robert cried.

_As Lady Butterfly soared gracefully at Storm, Mika leapt forwards and screamed as the beautiful assassin punched her into motes **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**._

"With a boost from Battler B, Toxic Trooper attacks Storm!" Isaac smirked.

_Hissing, Toxic Trooper burst at Enigman Storm **[9000 Power + 10000 Power + 6000 Power = 25000 Power]**_

"Diamond Ace!" Robert cried. "I discard Army Penguin to Perfect Guard!" Isaac frowned as Robert discarded his Draw Trigger.

_Shining with light, a crimson and silver robot took form in Trooper's path, projecting a shield of light which utterly repulsed the assault._

"I end my turn," Isaac concluded.

**Isaac  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Toxic Trooper/Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle/Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly  
Back Row: Megacolony Battler B/Stealth Millipede/Empty  
Damage: Tail Joe (F), Bloody Hercules (F), Raider Mantis (F), Violent Vesper (F)**

**Robert  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Storm/Enigman Storm  
Back Row: Karenroid, Daisy/Speed Star/Empty  
Damage: Cosmo Beak (F), Enigman Ripple (F), Cosmic Rider (U), Diamond Ace (U), Enigman Cloud (U)**

"Stand and draw," Robert said. "Now... I'll show you what Storm can really do, Isaac!"

"Your boosters are locked at rest!" Isaac retorted. "It'd take most of your hand to replace them and call a new attacker to replace Mika! And even if you manage it, you know I have two Critical Triggers in my hand to guard with!"

"Even so, I'm not giving up," Robert said. "I call Cosmo Beak and Enigman Ripple! And to replace those rested boosters, Speed Star and Enigman Ripple!"

_Four of Robert's Rearguard Circles erupted with light, a shrieking eagle mecha rising beside Storm, while Speed Star, and twin Enigman Ripple took shape in his back row **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Enigman Ripple – 6000 Power] [Speed Star – 6000 Power] [Enigman Ripple – 6000 Power]**._

"I activate my first Ripple's skill, discarding this," a Lady Justice fell to his Drop Zone, "to add my last Storm to my hand." He took a third Enigman Storm from his deck, shuffling it. "Cosmo Beak's Counterblast! Enigman Storm gets 4000 Power! And Speed Star's skill! Cosmo Beak gets 2000 Power!"

"Powering up as much as you can..." Isaac murmured.

"This is my image, Isaac," Robert said. "My Rearguard allies support me, support my Vanguard. Comrades who support each other in search of victory! This is my deck's true power! Now, demonstrate that power, Storm! Boosted by Ripple, attack Master Beetle! And with Storm's skill, as he has 15000 Power at the attack's start, he gets plus one Critical! _Enigman Buster_!"

_Storm burst with light, unleashing a brilliant bolt of radiance from his hand towards the jet-black warlord **[15000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"No... you won't hit me with that!" Isaac retorted. "Scorpio! Shelter Beetle! Stop him!"

_Sharp Nail Scorpio rose up, accompanied by a glistening golden-shelled beetle **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 31000 Power]**_

"Twin Drive," Robert murmured. "First check, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Commander Laurel – No Trigger]**

"Now, second check... come on," he said softly, slowly revealing the card. A golden flash ignited as he turned it fully over, Isaac paling as he saw it. "Get! Critical Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to my Rearguard Storm!" he cried.

_Storm's bolt of light struck, utterly obliterating the two golden-armored guardians in an instant._

"With a boost from Speed Star, Cosmo Beak attacks Toxic Trooper!" Robert called.

_Beak unleashed a flurry of laser bolts from its wings, striking and obliterating Toxic Trooper._

"And finally, with a boost from Enigman Ripple, my Rearguard Storm attacks Master Beetle!"

_Glowing with golden light, the Rearguard Storm let loose with that blazing power from his hand, a lance of radiance erupting towards the fearsome warlord **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_

Isaac stared at his hand. Toxic Trooper and Tail Joe. They just weren't enough to stop this powered-up attack. "No guard," he admitted.

_The light burned into Master Beetle, the warlord screaming as its armor cracked and broke, the exalted light searing into its very core and purging through its body. Smoking, light spilling through cracks in its armor, Master Beetle slumped to its knees. The impact shook the earth as it howled in agony._

Isaac slowly checked the first card, pausing as it flashed emerald. "No... too early..."

**[Damage Check – Medical Battler, Ranpli – Heal Trigger]**

"Second..." He slowly revealed the card, only to sigh and let it fall. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Paralyze Madonna – No Trigger]**

_With a final scream, Master Beetle shattered apart, taking the Megacolony forces with it. Enigman Storm stood in silence with his allies for the briefest moment, before they too faded away._

"You win, then," Isaac murmured. "I guess this deck needs some work."

"Not really," Robert answered. "With Stealth Millipede, Master Beetle can hit pretty hard, not to mention its Limit Break is a scary way to stall your opponent. I think it's a good deck, Isaac."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll still work on though. I'm sure there's some way I can improve it. Still, thank you for the fight, Robert." He paused. "I'm sorry I interrupted you and Leah though..."

"Seriously, it's no problem," Leah replied. "Don't worry, Isaac."

"If you say so... well, I'll go work on this. See you two later," Isaac smiled, standing and leaving the two alone.

"That was a good fight," the girl commented. "It's still strange watching you use that Ride Chain though. You've always stood apart from Samuel, so seeing you use basically that same strategy is... jarring."

"I've always liked the Enigmen," Robert said. "This Ride Chain was just a good way to use more and work around a different strategy. I guess I always kinda wanted it, but it was only once we became champions I could really get all the pieces I needed. Now I have it though, it's a good deck. And I suppose... I did take it up from Samuel. Because I always admired him in a way, because he's so strong."

"He says you're stronger," she murmured.

"I know... but even so, even though people tend to ignore him because they think Agatha and I are the better fighters... without Samuel we wouldn't be where we are," he explained. "I owe your brother a lot, Leah. And I... owe you too."

"You've said before... and you don't have to thank me for that, Robert."

"I know, but still, without Nebula I couldn't have done it that first time. It's not in this deck, but it's still a precious card to me because of that, and because you gave it to me..." Robert said softly, looking away from her. "Thank you, Leah."

"It's no problem," Leah replied.

"I see you beat Isaac again." Robert looked up to see Agatha standing there, his teammate smiling down at him. "You know, when you said you were going to try that Enigman chain, I wasn't so sure. But it seems to be working well for you."

"Yeah," he answered. "We saw your game against Watson yesterday."

She nodded. "He wasn't too difficult. I just wish these people would stop trying to chat me up."

"I'd have thought you'd like the attention," Leah chuckled, Agatha shooting her a look. "Sorry, I know you don't like it."

"It's fine... I'm just not really interested, not after..."

"Gabriel," Robert murmured, receiving a slight nod. He remembered that. How Agatha had gone chasing after Gabriel, the boy she had loved so much, only to find him cold and distant. Even though she had gotten over him and in the process defeated him, sometimes he could still see the pain deep down in her eyes. "Samuel and I thought it was unusual he was using Thunder Break and not, say, Vermillion."

"Maybe he couldn't get hold of Vermillion," Agatha shrugged. "Are you ready for the exhibition fights next week?"

"Yes," he said. "It shouldn't be too hard, I suppose."

"Let's hope not," she murmured. "We can't start to break our reputation here. Not with everything else happening right now."

VMS02

Far away from the idyllic shop, in the heart of London rose a great building. Multiple floors were filled with the opulent homes of celebrities, politicians, businessmen and other such people. The rich and powerful made their place here, surrounded by comfort and luxury. Countless apartments were filled with the very best furniture, appliances, and more.

In one such apartment stood Benedict and Noel. The two gazed around, Noel openly amazed by the splendor of the place, Benedict more cool and reserved. Still, the white-clad young man was impressed, even if he didn't show it. The carpet under their feet was a rich blue, the walls the same color. A table sat off to the side, occupied by a bowl of fruit, and doorways led into more rooms ahead and to the sides.

Noel whistled. "Mr. Blake can sure afford a fancy place."

"I'm glad you like it." The two turned to one of the doorways, seeing a woman slightly older than them walk in. Her hair was a light, warm brown, her eyes a beautiful sky blue. She was dressed all in white, a coat over a shirt and skirt. Despite her bright appearance, it seemed as though some shadow hung over her, staining the innermost depths of her eyes. "I've tried my best to make it nice for Melanie."

"Hey, Joan," Noel smiled. Next to him, Benedict's stoic expression had melted slightly at the sight of the young woman, his eyes warming somewhat from that chill haze they normally bore.

"Hello," he said softly.

Joan smiled. "So, I hear father's decided to let you stay here with me and Melanie. There are going to be some ground rules. I guess you guys can figure out the obvious ones, stay out of our room."

"Our?" Noel echoed. "You mean you share a room with her?" He gestured around. "In a place like this? Really?"

Joan's expression chilled considerably. "Yes. The second rule: don't disturb my sister."

"If she's as lovely as you, I might find it hard to-" Noel began, smiling playfully.

"Just leave her alone," Joan interrupted. "I don't care what you think, you will leave her alone."

"Why?" Benedict asked.

"It's none of your business. Just do what I say," the woman retorted. "You'll have your own bathroom, toilet and shower, so you don't really have any reason to come near our room. And you have a room each while you're here." She turned away, gesturing across the room. "They're through there. I'll let you decide who gets which. And also, don't rely on Melanie or me to cook all the time. You're doing your fair share of the work in here." With that, she walked away.

Noel stared after her. "What the hell is her problem?"

"I think it's reasonable for us to pull our own weight," Benedict said.

"Not that, about her sister," his friend said. "I was just kidding, but she was like, I dunno, she just snapped."

Benedict shrugged. "Well, I think her sister's ill or something. When you think about it, every time we've met Joan or Mr. Blake, Melanie hasn't been there."

"That just makes it more odd for Joan to share a room with her."

"Not everything's infectious, maybe Joan just shares the room so she can help Melanie right away if something happens," he murmured.

Noel was silent for a bit. "You know, you're being awfully defensive of Joan yourself."

"We should sort out our rooms," Benedict replied. "If we're going to be here for a while, we may as well see what it's like."

"Oh no, you're not changing the subject that easily, my friend!" Noel chuckled, following him as they walked through the right-hand door. "C'mon, there's a reason you're making those excuses."

"It's nothing," Benedict murmured. "Just... nothing, Noel. The oddest thing is that Melanie hasn't met _us_ yet. She's meant to be the third player on this team and yet we still haven't met her."

"Joan's our alternate, right?"

His friend nodded. "She insisted. Something about not wanting to be separated from Melanie."

Noel frowned. "It's like she's obsessed with that sister of hers." They continued up the corridor, coming to three doors. Benedict opened the first, checking it.

"Bathroom," he said, Noel glancing past him.

"Really? That's all you can say?" he chuckled. "That's not a bathroom, Benedict. That's just..." Every surface inside was gleaming and the room was immense, possessing a shower, bath, toilet and sink. "What the hell does Mr. Blake do to afford this sort of thing for two people?"

"In London, nonetheless," Benedict murmured, pulling back. "This much around here must cost a fortune." He moved up to the second door, opening it to reveal a comfortable-looking bedroom furnished all in blue, with a large bed, wardrobe and more. Noel passed him, opening the third door to find a similar room but furnished in green.

"Well, I think we know who's going where," he chuckled. "I have to wonder though. Why us?"

"Good question," Benedict wondered. "Why _did _he choose the two of us?" He frowned. "This team he wants to build with his daughters... why the two of us?"

"Dunno," Noel shrugged. "We should probably be glad though. If it gets us stuff like this..."

"I don't know, it just feels strange, Noel," his friend considered. "What does he want with us? And what is this team actually for? We have matches next week, he says, but who against? What's the point to all this?"

VMS2

_**Card of the Day:**_

Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Zoo – Insect – Megacolony  
11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Auto [V]: [Limit Break 4, Counterblast 3] When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two of your opponent's rear-guards, and those units cannot [Stand] during your opponent's next stand phase.  
Continuous [V/R]: If you have a non-«Megacolony» vanguard or rear-guard, this unit gets [Power]-2000.  
_'Bow before my might! Gravity Aura!'_

_A giant Beetle Mutant that possesses a warrior-like spirit and despises weaklings, losers and cowards.  
While its strong arms that can swing an ultra heavy sword around lightly strike awe, its most noteworthy feature is the "Gravity Aura", a surge of its fighting spirit that creates an unusual gravitational field that acts only on those who are weak minded, and raises the gravity around the target. It will only face those with the mettle to go against it and no matter how many times the opponent persists, it will continue fighting until that opponent bows down to its might. For it, to battle and win is everything in its world._


	3. Ride 3: Rampaging Turmoil

_**Ride 3: Rampaging Turmoil**_

The sun was slowly rising above London, a cold breeze sharpening the morning. Benedict stood out on a balcony, staring across the city dressed in a blue dressing gown over his white pajamas. He held a cup of steaming tea, taking sips from it as he stared out at the awakening city.

"Good morning." He glanced back, seeing Joan walk out also wearing a dressing gown, hers the same virgin white he had come to associate with her.

"Morning," he replied, turning back to the cityscape.

"You're up early."

"So are you," Benedict commented.

Joan smiled. "I always get up early to go out jogging."

"Oh? Me too," he said. "I get up, have some tea to wake me up, then go jogging."

"Why?" she asked. "I hadn't thought of you like that, especially considering Noel."

"It's my uncle. He brought me up, and well, he's in the navy, so he kind of taught me to do it to stay in shape," Benedict explained. "I enjoy doing it though. It gets me up early and I kind of like being on my own a bit."

"If you like being alone, I can go a different way," Joan said.

"No, it's fine..." he murmured. "I'll jog with you. It could be nice to have company."

"You said your uncle brought you up. What about your parents?"

Benedict was silent, just gazing out towards the horizon. "I don't want to talk about it," he finally said. "I'm sorry, but I just..."

"No, it's okay. If you don't want to say, that's fine," Joan replied quickly. "I'll go and get ready, so you just call me when you're ready to go, okay?"

"Sure," Benedict said, letting her turn to walk back inside. He stayed on the balcony, sighing as he was confronted by memories, memories dredged up by what Joan had asked. He forced them away, sadly gazing out across the city and sipping at his drink. His thoughts were haunted, haunted by the memories, haunted by Joan. Haunted by what lay ahead that day.

But most of all haunted by the strange girl he had only glimpsed. He remembered seeing her leaving a room as he entered it. She had turned and met his gaze with strange, eerie violet eyes, eyes which were captivating and terrifying. And then she had just left.

"Was that Melanie?" he murmured.

VMS03

Joan pulled on a white shirt, before donning white tracksuit bottoms. She gazed at herself in the mirror for a moment before turning to leave the room.

"Joan?" a voice murmured sleepily. Even with the sleep drowning it down, that affection was still there. The white-clad woman turned, seeing a slightly younger girl slipping out from under the black covers. Her black hair briefly shrouded her face before she brushed it aside, revealing violet eyes, which briefly sparkled with warmth.

"Morning, Melanie," Joan said warmly.

"Where are you going?"

"Just out jogging with Benedict."

"Oh... okay," Melanie murmured, a colder edge entering her eyes. Joan flinched, recognizing it. "I hope you enjoy your new company."

"Melanie..." she said quietly, unsure how to proceed. "It's that battle today... the one you've been waiting for."

Melanie's eyes flared with anticipation. "That fight with them... with those false champions." She smirked. "I look forward to it. Let's just hope those two father dredged up for us are worthy to fight at our side, my dear sister."

"Yes... I hope so too," Joan murmured under her breath. "I'll be back soon. I... I love you, Melanie."

"I love you too," Melanie said with a smile, slipping back under the covers and finally removing her sister from the gaze of those cold, baleful eyes. Joan slipped out of the room, giving a soft sigh as she closed the door. She strode through the corridor into the main room of the apartment, which consisted of a sort of mix between a kitchen and living room, with a kitchen space occupying a corner and the rest of the room dedicated to sofas, a TV, a small Motion Figure System, and the door out onto the balcony. Benedict was no longer outside, she noticed, and his cup was placed neatly on the draining board by the sink, having been washed up. That brought her a smile.

The door to Benedict's bedroom opened and he emerged, wearing a tight-fitting white shirt and blue tracksuit bottoms. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"You look nice," Benedict finally said softly.

"You too," Joan replied. "So... let's go."

VMS03

A short while later, the two jogged through a park together. The paths were empty, devoid of people so early in the morning. The two young people jogged side-by-side, chatting to each other.

"Are you looking forward to these matches today?" Joan asked.

"I suppose... it'd help if I knew who we're fighting," Benedict commented.

"It's always like this, they love their suspense," she replied. "You'll only find out once you actually get that, I suppose."

"Are you going to fight?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just the alternate. You, Noel and Melanie will be fighting. I'm just there to cheer you guys on."

"That doesn't seem right," Benedict murmured. "You're an amazing fighter, Joan."

"Melanie's better than me," the young woman replied, seeming almost sad. "You haven't seen her fight yet, so you don't know, but... she is. No-one's ever beaten her."

"She's never lost?" he said incredulously, receiving a nod in return. "That's impossible, isn't it? I don't know anyone who's never lost."

"Well, she hasn't. I can't explain why, she just hasn't," Joan explained.

"You know, it'd be nice to meet Melanie."

"I'm sorry... it's just that she's not good with people really," the brown-haired woman answered. "I'm the only one she can really cope with, outside of fights. That's why I told you and Noel to stay away from her. Sorry I put it so harshly, but Noel was just..."

"He's a bit too jokey for his own good sometimes," Benedict explained. "You get used to it after a while. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with him, but I suppose he's charming in his own way. And when it comes to Vanguard, he's pretty dedicated and passionate. Skilled, too. You wouldn't think it, but when he fights, no matter how much he jokes and acts silly, he's really serious deep down."

"Well, I've fought him enough to get a taste of that," Joan replied. "I just hope he can keep it up in a stadium."

"You can depend on him, believe me," Benedict nodded. "I've known him all through secondary school up into college, and in September, we're going to uni together."

"That's nice," she commented. "Where?"

"Plymouth," he answered. "We could have moved further away from home, but it feels nice to be close to my family, and Noel's are only a little bit away, so if we get homesick, home's not too far away."

"Hm. Well, I hope Noel can hold up later. If we're fighting a major team, he'll need to."

"Trust me, he can," the young man confirmed. "I'll just make sure to get him up when we get back, otherwise he might oversleep. And that would be pretty bad for us. Though on the upside... it'd let you fight."

Joan actually chuckled. "As much as I'd like to get out there and fight myself, I think I'll leave it to you, him and Melanie. Thank you for saying that, though."

"No problem," he said. As he spoke, the two left the park, emerging onto busy streets and turning left, planning to double back around the park to get back to the apartment building. "You're a really good fighter, though."

"Again, I'm not as good as Melanie is." Benedict noticed something dark in her eyes as she spoke.

"I've enjoyed our practice fights... and given how amazing your cards are, it's a shame you won't get to bring them out unless one of us can't play..." he murmured. "I'd love to see you fighting in front of the country. You should be able to fight there."

"It's not a problem, Benedict," Joan said. "I'm fine with how things are, You don't have to be concerned about me. I do appreciate it, but really, I'm fine." She paused. "And... good luck with your fights today. I hope you win."

"Thank you," he said in return.

VMS03

Samuel, Robert and Agatha sat in the back of a car weaving through the London traffic. It was driven by Mr. Owens, the manager easily getting them though the hordes of cars, buses, trucks and motorcycles.

"Still no word on who we're fighting?" Samuel asked.

"Nothing," the manager said, clearly frowning. "But still, you know what these people are like. Suspense to the end. And I doubt they'll be too strong. You guys can take them."

"I hope so," Agatha muttered. "We need to win this."

"It's okay... we can do it. I know we can," Robert said. As he spoke, they emerged from the bustling traffic into a car park, pulling into a space. As they got out, they stared at the familiar sight of the Apex Stadium, rising up beside the River Thames. It was a glorious thing of marble, glass and steel, gleaming in the summer's sunlight.

"Time to face the music, I guess," Samuel said, picking out the horde of reporters besieging the door into the stadium. "You know what they'll want."

Agatha sighed. "You know, I wish they'd pass a law banning the press from doing stuff like this. Mum keeps having to get them moved on by the police ever since we started the anti-corruption campaign."

"Same with me," Samuel sighed. "And that's without the hate mail." He paused. "I'm sorry I started all this, especially since it's affecting you guys too."

"Samuel, we're _proud _to do this with you," she replied. "We're your teammates. No matter how bad it gets, we'll stick by you in this."

"Agatha's right," Robert added. "We're not giving up, Samuel." As he spoke, the crowd of reporters and cameramen seemed to notice them, flooding across the tarmac at the three.

"Ready to face the paparazzi?" Samuel asked.

"Sure," Agatha nodded.

"Let's go," Robert spoke. The three strode forwards, meeting the raging storm and being bombarded with an endless flurry of questions like a ceaseless buffeting wind.

"Can you comment on the continuation of your 'anti-corruption campaign'?"

"What do you say to the accusations that you've just fed off the establishment and now the money's drying up, you're kicking up a scandal to get more?"

"Can you say anything about what you feel your chances of winning next Nationals are?"

"Agatha! Since your fight with Watson Fords last week, there have been a lot of questions regarding your orientation, including the idea that the reason for your cold remarks are that you simply swing the other way, can you give us your comments on the matter?"

"Enough!" Samuel bellowed over the tide. "Please, one at a time!" The reporters stopped immediately, seeing the irritation in his eyes. "One at a time. Please."

"Mr. Wilson, there are a lot of questions about how this 'anti-corruption campaign' is continuing, can you say anything?"

"I don't know anything about how the investigation is going," he responded. "It's an official investigation based on our evidence and testimony provided by other parties who I cannot name at this time. I'm not at liberty to comment because the investigation is still ongoing."

"With regards to the investigation, there are accusations that you're just stirring up a scandal to reap more profits, could you comment on that?"

"Those accusations, while fair, are wrong," Robert said. "It's true that we waited before starting this, we admit that. But the reason we waited this long was because we had personal reasons which we wanted to ensure were safely resolved before we did anything which might damage our position. This isn't about any money we might make out of this, as far as I know there isn't any money _for _us to make. This is about exposing the shameless corruption and match-rigging to put an end to it, so that every team out there dreaming of being the champions can have their fair shot."

"Well, Mr. Macmillan, in return to that we have to ask about your own testimony that you yourself accepted a bribe in Nationals a year ago."

"I did, yes," he continued. "Because of the personal reasons I mentioned. At the time I... I felt like we couldn't win, and I panicked. It was a moment of weakness and it was a mistake."

"Would that have anything to do with the disappearance of Charles Bannerman from your team following the preliminaries of that Nationals?"

"Charles was somewhat involved, but it was his decision to leave," Samuel cut in. "We gave him the option to stay, but from what we understand, he felt it was best to leave us. We haven't been in contact with him since."

The reporters were silent for a moment, presumably cooking up more questions about the scandal, but Agatha stepped in. "As Samuel said, we can't really comment on that investigation," she said. "We've given as much information as we can right now."

"Well, Mrs. Gladstone, returning to my question-"

"I'm sorry, which question was that?" she asked. "I didn't catch it while you were all shouting at once."

"Well, after your game against Watson Fords last week, there was some discussion among commentators that you've shown a consistently cold response to your male opponents flirting with you in any sort of way, and the thought was raised that perhaps your reason might be that you simply don't like men."

She frowned, guessing where this was headed. "Could you make your point clear, please?"

"Well, the conversation continued somewhat, and one of the commentators expressed the opinion that your dislike for such flirting might be because you, well... because you're homosexual."

Inwardly, she was groaning and sighing. She had seen that particular commentary, since despite a spirited effort by her mother to cover it up, it had been spammed on her Facebook enough times for every agonizing word to become burned into her memory.

"_Well, we have seen a, uh, consistent pattern of coldness and dismissal from Agatha towards flirting from her male opponents, Watson Fords obviously, other examples do spring to mind. And there was of course this incident at the first Nationals Team Avalon participated in, where she expressed having had feelings for Gabriel Smith."_

"_Where's this leading, Jeremy?"_

"_Well, such a consistent pattern could be interpreted as a severe dislike of such actions, and well, it's not hard to bridge what from what we gather was a rather rocky and complicated situation between her and Gabriel that her preferences may be-"_

"_Preferences? You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."_

"_Well, just hear me out. I'm just saying that the evidence could be taken to suggest that her dislike for indications of romantic interest from men is because of her previous experience with such, and even that she expresses such a negative opinion towards those advances because having been so let down, her feelings are more directed towards her own gender."_

That had of course been shouted down and booed heavily by the other commentators, and decried elsewhere, but somehow it had taken hold and she had seen the whispers, not just on the internet, but on the streets as she walked.

She stared at the reporter, barely hearing Samuel and Robert as they stepped forward.

"Look, you know full well how badly that got received when the guy said it," Samuel snapped. "It was a stupid opinion to express then and it's still stupid now."

"You can't deny that it's a possibility. And would there be anything wrong with her being homosexual?"

"Of course not," Robert said.

"Well, you seem remarkably opposed to the idea."

"Only because we would know," he retorted. "We would have no problem if Agatha felt that way, but the fact of the matter is, we would know if she did. I think we know her better than some hack of a commentator out to kick up a scandal."

"That's slander!"

"Guys, calm down," Agatha said. "I can deal with this." Glaring at the reporter, Robert and Samuel stepped back, letting her take the front. "Look. I have nothing against that commentator."

"Well, your teammates seem to have a grudge against him," the reporter replied.

"I'm sorry for what they said, and I'm sure he's a perfectly decent man," she said. "But ever since he said that, it's been going around and around, and to be honest, I have nothing against him or against gay or lesbian people." She paused, unsure quite how to continue. "I just... I'm not sure how I feel myself. I suppose he could be right, but if he is, I don't know right now." She paused again. "Please, just... I can't really comment for now."

"Surely you could..."

"No more questions, please," Samuel interrupted. "We have fights to get to. There will be plenty of time for this later, but could you please just give us space to get ready for our games?"

"Oh, of course," a reporter said. The crowd dispersed slowly, some clearly wanting to hurl more questions. Samuel guessed half of them were about Agatha now they had smelled a potential column to run. The team continued on into the building, disappearing past the reception desk out of public access.

When they finally reached the small locker room which served as a pre-gateway to the arena, Agatha collapsed onto a bench, glaring at her hands. "That _bastard_," she swore, punching the bench. "I knew he'd kick this sort of thing up the moment he said it."

"It's not a problem, Agatha," Samuel murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder. "These people managed to spin a month of material out of some commentator suggesting something about me and Henry. It'll blow over when they get tired of it and decide to move on to something else. Probably even sooner than that if people start calling them out on it."

"It's just... ever since Gabriel, I just haven't wanted that sort of thing, you know that," she sighed. "I suppose that's why I act how I do. I don't want that again."

"It's alright. We know... we understand," Robert said reassuringly. "You don't have to be ashamed, Agatha. After how Gabriel turned out, we get it." He paused. "I probably didn't help by calling the commentator a hack, did I?"

"Probably not, no."

"Sorry..."

"No, it's fine," Agatha said. "I wanted to call him much worse things than that. These people... all they do is kick up scandals to fill their own wallets."

"Not all of them are bad," Samuel said gently.

"It doesn't seem that way," she muttered. "I'm just sick of it." Slowly, Samuel leaned down, gingerly hugging her.

"It'll be okay. They'll forget, they always do. Some celebrity will have a baby, or get arrested for drugs, or be found in bed with the maid or something. They'll find some new thing to throw mud at," he murmured. "We'll be old news soon enough, Agatha. And besides, so long as we're champions, we still have a reputation. They can't really damage that. Even if they do, Robert and I, and all our friends, we'll be here."

"When does the match start?" Agatha asked, slowly pulling out of his arms. "I need to vent this off, and fighting's probably the best way."

"Five minutes," Robert answered, glancing at the clock on one wall.

"Can I take the first fight?" she sighed. "Just so I can get this out of my system."

"Of course," Samuel nodded. "It shouldn't be too difficult."

"_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Apex Stadium! On this fine summer morning, we're hosting an exhibition fight of epic proportions! In one corner, our reigning, mighty champions, Agatha Gladstone, Robert Macmillan and Samuel Wilson! It's Team **Avalon**!" _The crowd's cheers were deafening.

"See?" Samuel murmured. "We still have our fans.

"_I know, it's exciting, folks, isn't it?! Well, in the other corner, a surprising newcomer team has risen to take them on! Despite to our knowledge having no professional experience whatsoever, this team thinks itself capable of actually facing the National Champions! Just who are these brave newcomers?! Well, it's Noel Reid, Benedict Deacon, Melanie Blake, and as an alternate, Joan Blake, forming the new Team **Midnight Sun**!" _

"Midnight Sun?" Samuel echoed. But his attention was more caught by one of the names. _"Melanie... it can't be... there's no way it could be that girl, could it?"_

Next to him, that same thought was in Agatha's head. _"Melanie... could it really be her again?" _Memories came to her, memories of a girl with violet eyes full of burning iridescent light.

"_Without any further ado, let's just get this show on the road! Teams, send out your first fighters!"_

"Good luck, Agatha," Samuel murmured.

"You can beat this guy easily," Robert nodded, though he didn't seem entirely sure.

"Thanks, guys," she replied, striding out into the tunnel leading into the arena. She emerged into it, being met by cheering crowds as she walked briskly to her console, setting down her starter Vanguard and deck immediately. She examined her opponent as she did so, seeing a cheerful young man with light brown hair and green eyes, dressed in a rich green jacket which hung open to bare his darker green shirt, and pale shorts. Smiling at her, he set down his own cards.

"_Well, from Team Avalon, it's Agatha Gladstone! And from Team Midnight Sun, Noel Reid!"_

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet a national champion," Noel said jovially. "Sadly, I'm going to have to beat you. But don't take it personally. You're a nice girl, and I'll try not to hurt your feelings."

She frowned, her already raised temper growing more. "I don't need to be babied. Fight me with everything you've got, and stop trying to play nice. I'm not a little girl."

Noel's smile only widened. "Oh, playing the serious act? That's fun. I need a straight person to make my act better. I'll try to make this fun for everyone."

"Aren't you surprised to be fighting us?" Agatha commented.

"Oh, I am," Noel chuckled. "But the thing is, I'm glad it's you guys we're fighting. That just means we're going to win."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Think about it, Agatha," he said. "You guys are unbeaten National Champions who've been at the top for a whole year, while we're the underdogs facing you without any experience here at all. And everyone loves an underdog. So just on that basis, we're bound to win."

She frowned, drawing her hand and replacing three cards. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Don't worry, I'll back myself up," Noel answered. "I'm not all words. Just get ready, Agatha." He drew his own hand, and made two redraws.

"_This fight between Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon and Noel Reid of Team Midnight Sun will now begin!"_

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the two cried.

"Smiling Presenter!" Agatha declared.

"Gardening Mole!" Noel smiled.

Their battlefield took shape as the holographic system hummed into life, raising up the Pale Moon circus tent. On Agatha's side of the field, the blue-clad presenter appeared, while on Noel's an adorable brown-furred mole wearing a green bandana and clutching a green plastic trowel rose up **[Smiling Presenter – 5000 Power] [Gardening Mole – 5000 Power]**

"Draw," Agatha said. "I Ride Skull Juggler!" Her Vanguard was engulfed in shadows, turning into a demonic gremlin juggling three skulls **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**. "Juggler's skill, Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Big League Bear – No Trigger]**

"Then, with her Pioneer, Presenter moves," she continued, moving Smiling Presenter to behind Skull Juggler, where she reformed **[Smiling Presenter – 5000 Power]**. "I end my turn."

**Agatha  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Smiling Presenter/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Noel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Gardening Mole/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

"I draw," Noel said. "Ride! Silver Wolf!" The mole burst with green light, rising into a noble silver-furred wolf, which howled as it took the field **[Silver Wolf – 8000 Power]**. "And now, this cute little guy Pioneers to the Rear-guard." He slid out Gardening Mole, which reformed behind his Vanguard with a slight whimper **[Gardening Mole – 5000 Power]**. "Hey, it's okay, little guy."

"_Who is this guy?" _Agatha wondered.

"Now then, boosted by Gardening Mole, Silver Wolf attacks!" her opponent called. With a growl, Silver Wolf leapt for Skull Juggler **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

"No guard," she answered.

"Here comes the Drive Check! Aw... no Trigger." He pouted slightly, revealing the card. "Still, it's another cute little guy to keep Mole company."

**[Drive Check – Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – No Trigger]**

With a snarl, Silver Wolf slashed across Skull Juggler's form, the gremlin crying in pain. "Damage Check, no Trigger," Agatha recited.

**[Damage Check – Nitro Juggler – No Trigger]**

"I'll pass things to you now," Noel smiled, delicately holding his cards as though afraid to hurt them. He had a goofy smile as he looked across their artworks, taking in the array of animals collected in his six cards.

**Noel  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Silver Wolf/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Gardening Mole/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Agatha  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Skull Juggler/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Smiling Presenter/Empty  
Damage: Nitro Juggler (U)**

"_This guy... he's so cheerful," _Agatha thought as she drew. _"But he's using Great Nature, and they can be dangerous in the right hands. I wonder if he knows just how to get the best from that Clan."_

"I Ride Peek-a-boo," she declared. With a cackle Skull Juggler reformed, the demonic harlequin marionette taking its place **[Peek-a-boo – 8000 Power]**. At the sight of it, Gardening Mole cowered down, curling up.

Noel frowned. "Aw, that's such a nasty-looking Unit. It's scaring my poor mole. And you have some nice-looking cards."

"I'm not here to make you happy," Agatha muttered. "Call, Big League Bear." Growling, a large brown bear rose up, baring its monstrous claws **[Big League Bear – 8000 Power]**. "Now, Big League Bear, attack Silver Wolf!" With a roar, the bear lunged at Noel's noble Vanguard.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," he replied. "I guard with Castanet Donkey." With an adorable whinny, a pink donkey with castanets at its side took shape before his Vanguard and was smashed to green motes by Big League Bear's claws **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Smiling Presenter, Peek-a-boo attacks!" she called in turn. Cackling, Peek-a-boo hurled its knives at Silver Wolf **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

"Sorry, Wolf," Noel said apologetically. "But I can't stop that now. No guard."

"Check... Critical Trigger!" she declared. "All the effects go to Peek-a-boo!"

**[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

Glowing golden, the knives raked over Silver Wolf's form, making the noble creature howl in pain. "Damage Check, first," Noel said sadly. "No Trigger." He held up and put down the card.

**[Damage Check – Soft Tank Sloth – No Trigger]**

"And checking the second. No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Magnet Crocodile – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Agatha concluded.

**Agatha  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Big League Bear/Peek-a-boo/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Smiling Presenter/Empty  
Damage: Nitro Juggler (U)**

**Noel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Silver Wolf/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Gardening Mole/Empty  
Damage: Soft Tank Sloth (U), Magnet Crocodile (U)**

"Stand up, my friends," Noel hummed as he drew. "Now, Ride, Compass Lion!" Silver Wolf faded into green light and with a roar, a fearsome lion rose in its place, with steely skin and a green mane, its claws and tail adorned by pointed compasses **[Compass Lion – 11000 Power]**

"Next, I call more friends! Pencil Squire, Hammsuke, and Binoculus Tiger!" With a squeak, a cute little grey and white hamster wearing aviator goggles and wielding a pencil appeared, snuggling up next to Gardening Mole, while in front of it a vicious tiger appeared with a roar, bearing a pair of binoculars on its back **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 6000 Power] [Binoculus Tiger – 9000 Power]**. "Aw... aren't Hammsuke and Mole cute together?" Noel smiled, staring into the holograms at the sight of the two small, cute animals snuggled together. The crowd seemed to share his opinion, given the flood of 'aw' which followed.

"Could you please keep going with the fight?" Agatha muttered.

"Oh, sure," he said cheerily. "With a boost from Gardening Mole, Compass Lion attacks Peek-a-boo!" Roaring, the lion sprang at the marionette **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"No guard," Agatha responded.

"Let's go, Drive Check!" he declared. "Annnddd... no Trigger. Ah, well."

**[Drive Check – Cable Sheep – No Trigger]**

Compass Lion struck, its claws ripping over Peek-a-boo and gouging into the marionette's body. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Hammsuke, Binoculus Tiger attacks," Noel smiled. "And now, Tiger's skill. When it attacks the Vanguard, I choose another Great Nature Rear-guard and give it plus 4000 Power. Let's go, Hammsuke!" Pencil Squire, Hammsuke glowed with rich green light as Binoculus Tiger roared and lunged at Peek-a-boo **[9000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

Agatha frowned. "No guard." The tiger struck, its claws ripping into Peek-a-boo and ripping more gashes into it. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

"Now, I go to the End Phase," Noel said. "Since I gave Hammsuke 4000 Power, I have to retire it, but first I'll use Compass Lion's skill. If Compass is on the field, I have to retire a Rear-guard during the End Phase, so farewell, my dear Hammsuke." He seemed saddened as the adorable hamster squire burst into green motes with a wail, Gardening Mole looking at where its friend had been with a horrified, sad expression.

VMS03

Back in Card Shop Avalon, a crowd had gathered before the TV to observe the match. Behind the counter stood Richard, a black-haired young man Agatha's age, with brown eyes, dressed in the manager's apron. With Mr. Owens absent, he was watching the shop for the day. At the front of the crowd was Leah, sat beside a girl who resembled him somewhat, with black hair and those same green eyes, wearing a red jacket and blue jeans.

"Great Nature... that's a dangerous deck in the right hands," Leah mused. "And it looks like this Noel knows what he's doing."

"Yeah," the other girl murmured. "He acts jokey and all, but behind that, he's serious about this. The distractions and all are just an act. He's enjoying himself, but he's not being careless."

"He lost his Pencil Squire though," someone else commented.

"That's the clever part," Leah said. "He hasn't. Not really."

VMS03

Noel looked pityingly at his grieving Gardening Mole. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know it's sad to lose your friend... how about we get him back, Mole?" He turned over a Damage card. "Pencil Squire, Hammsuke's Counterblast. When Hammsuke's retired in my End Phase, so long as I have a Great Nature Vanguard, I can Counterblast to look for another one from my deck and put it in my hand." He quickly went through his deck, retrieving another Pencil Squire. "There you go, Mole. He's back... but still, I suppose it's scary for you out here. Let's get you out of the way of things. Gardening Mole's skill! When my Great Nature Rear-guard gets retired during the End Phase, I can Counterblast and move Mole back into my Soul," he turned over another Damage, sliding Mole beneath Compass Lion, "to recover that Unit from my Drop Zone." He took back the first Pencil Squire, placing it into his hand.

"_With a remarkable chain of skills, not only has Noel gained another Pencil Squire, Hammsuke, he's recovered the original one too! This is the skill of Great Nature, and clearly Noel is sure of how to get the best use of that tricky Clan!"_

"Well, over to you, then," Noel smiled.

**Noel  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Binoculus Tiger/Compass Lion/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Soft Tank Sloth (F), Magnet Crocodile (F)**

**Agatha  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Big League Bear/Peek-a-boo/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Smiling Presenter/Empty  
Damage: Nitro Juggler (U), Jumping Jill (U), Midnight Bunny (U)**

"_He acts like he's playing around, but he clearly knows what he's doing," _Agatha thought, frowning. _"As goofy as he acts, I need to take him seriously."_

"_The dusk is full of shadows and illusions cast in the dying sun," _she recited. _"Magician of the twilight, conjure your visions and guide me onward to victory! I Ride Dusk Illusionist, Robert!"_

Her Vanguard transformed in a flash of twilight, rising as a white-clad magician with a top hat, bearing a staff. The magician took off their hat and bowed, straightening as Agatha's features overlaid theirs **[Dusk Illusionist, Robert – 10000 Power]**. "Robert's skill," Agatha called. "Soul Charge." She slipped a card into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"Then, I check the top card of my deck," she checked the card, immediately deciding, "and I'll put that back. Next, Peek-a-boo's skill. I Soul Blast," she discarded the Hades Hypnotist she had just Soul Charged, "and Superior Call Peek-a-boo." Cackling, the marionette rose **[Peek-a-boo – 8000 Power]**

"At least Mole's safely away so your puppet there doesn't terrify him," Noel said. "I'd hate to see him so scared again."

Irritation flickered across Agatha's face. "I call," she declared, playing two cards. Behind Big League Bear and Peek-a-boo rose Magical Partner and Purple Trapezist **[Magical Partner – 6000 Power] [Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]]**. "With Trapezist's skill, Peek-a-boo goes back into the Soul, and I get my other Big League Bear back." Peek-a-boo faded with another cackle, a second Bear roaring as it appeared from the shadows **[Big League Bear – 8000 Power]** Now, with a boost from Partner, Big League Bear attacks Binoculus Tiger."

Noel frowned. "My poor tiger... I'm sorry, my friend. No guard." Big League Bear lashed out, shattering Binoculus Tiger.

Now Agatha frowned. _"He must have another one in his hand. There's no other reason he'd let it go so easily." _"With a boost from Smiling Presenter, Robert attacks Compass Lion!" Robert pulled off the top hat, brandishing it as a crackling purple eye emerged from its depths **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard," Noel replied.

"Twin Drive... first," she said. "Draw Trigger, and the Power goes to my standing Bear."

"Ah, prediction," her opponent nodded. "Of course."

Agatha turned over the card, revealing it to be exactly as she had said, and drawing another card. _"Nitro Juggler... good. This could work."_

**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"Now, second check," she continued. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel – No Trigger]**

"_Good... if I can get Big League Bear out of the way, Raqiel gives me a 21000 Power column with Magical Partner to use."_

Lightning burst from the demonic eye, striking Compass Lion and ripping over its body. "Come on, Damage Trigger... sadly, not," Noel replied, holding up his card.

**[Damage Check – Lamp Camel – No Trigger]**

Agatha paused. _"He clearly wants me to give him four Damage. All of Great Nature's main ace cards have Limit Break, and given that he's using Lamp Camel and Gardening Mole, both of which pile Counterblasts on on top of the Hammsuke cards, he's probably using Bison. If I don't attack now, he won't be able to use the __Limit Break unless he has Ponkichi or Bunta, which he doesn't seem to have space for. Silver Wolf, Pencil Squire, Cable Sheep and Tank Sloth at Grade 1, and presumably Pencil Knight, Lamp Camel, Binoculus Tiger and Compass Lion at Grade 2. But if I don't give him four Damage now, it'll be easier on him in my next turn. I have to go for it and hope for the best." _"With a boost from Trapezist, Big League Bear attacks Compass Lion!"

With a growl, Big League Bear stormed forwards **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 19000 Power]**, with Noel giving an apologetic look to his Vanguard and allowing the attack to land. "Which friend am I losing now?" he wondered aloud, checking the card only to pause as it flashed red. "Donkey... thank you, my friend." He smiled at the Draw Trigger, putting it onto the Damage Zone. "You go and keep Camel and the others company. You've done enough for me already." He drew another card.

**[Damage Check – Castanet Donkey – Draw Trigger]**

Agatha frowned even more. _"A Draw Trigger... that just makes things harder." _"I end my turn," she muttered.

**Agatha  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Big League Bear/Dusk Illusionist, Robert/Big League Bear  
Back Row: Magical Partner/Smiling Presenter/Purple Trapezist  
Damage: Nitro Juggler (U), Jumping Jill (U), Midnight Bunny (U)**

**Noel  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Empty/Compass Lion/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Soft Tank Sloth (F), Magnet Crocodile (F), Lamp Camel (U), Castanet Donkey (U)**

"Lion, all alone..." Noel murmured as he stood his only Unit, his Vanguard, and then drew. "I think it's time I really showed you what my friends and I can do. Don't be fooled by how cute they are, these guys can really pack a punch when I really let them loose." He picked out one of his cards, holding it up. _"Roaring rampaging bison, stampede all over this place! Go wild and show off all your power! I Ride Armed Instructor, Bison!" _

He played the card with a wild smirk, his Vanguard exploding with that green aura. The Grade 3 rose up, a humanoid black-furred bison wearing a regal crimson coat and white trousers, spectacles perched haphazardly on its nose and two triangular blades clutched in its hands. Snorting fiercely, Bison glared over the field, displaying its horns menacingly **[Armed Instructor, Bison – 10000 Power]**.

"Now, I call," Agatha's opponent continued. "Pencil Squire, Pencil Squire, Silver Wolf, Compass Lion, Binoculus Tiger." Five Units burst into being around his Vanguard, two copies of the hamster soldier behind his Vanguard and the Compass Lion on the left, followed by the noble wolf and a second Binoculus Tiger on the right.

"A full field," Agatha muttered. "But you've emptied your hand to get it! You only have two cards left!"

"I'm not worried," Noel chuckled. "After all, Bison's Twin Drive'll get me back into shape. Now then, Bison's Counterblast! I Counterblast two to give one of my friends 4000 Power, but then I have to retire it in the End Phase! I power up the Pencil Squire behind Bison!" Chirping, the Pencil Squire glowed with a fearsome green aura **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 10000 Power]**. "With a boost from Silver Wolf, Binoculus Tiger attacks! Binoculus' skill! My other cute hamster gets 4000 Power!" As the other Hammsuke was swathed in green light **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 10000 Power]**, Binoculus Tiger lunged at Robert with a roar **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"Both my Big League Bears Intercept!" Agatha retorted, the two lumbering forwards and being smashed to dark motes by the vicious tiger. "Their skills activate! When these cards go to the Drop Zone after guarding, I Soul Charge two for each!" She took four cards, slipping them into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Sky High Walker – Stand Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Candy Clown – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Pencil Squire, Bison attacks your Vanguard!" Noel retorted.

Snorting, Bison bellowed a war cry and erupted forwards at remarkable speed **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"No guard!" Agatha cried.

"Check, Twin Drive!" her opponent called. "First up is this! Soft Tank Sloth! And second up... another non-Trigger! Another Bison!"

**[Drive Check – Soft Tank Sloth – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Armed Instructor, Bison – No Trigger]**

Bison struck, slashing a blade with incredible force and hurling Robert back with ease. "Damage Check... no Trigger," Agatha replied.

**[Damage Check – Dusk Illusionist, Robert – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Hammsuke, Compass Lion attacks!" Roaring, Compass Lion leapt at Robert **[11000 Power + 10000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"No guard," his opponent murmured. The lion howled, savaging Robert with its claws and knocking the magician down. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"Now then," Noel smiled. "Let me show you all that my friends can do. With Compass Lion's skill... goodbye, Hammsuke." The Pencil Squire behind Bison wailed as it shattered. "And now, Bison... it's time. _Together with your close friends, find the way to rise above the limits! __**Limit BREAK**__!" _Bison roared as a green circle ignited under his feet, shining for the briefest moment. "With Bison's Limit Break, each time a Great Nature Rear-guard is retired in my End Phase, I unflip two Damage!" He took two Damage cards and turned them upright.

"_That Limit Break..." _Agatha thought grimly.

"Now, Hammsuke's Counterblast," Noel continued, taking a Pencil Squire from his deck. "And now, my other Hammsuke is retired..." wailing, his other Pencil Squire shattered, "sorry, buddy... I activate his skill." He took his fourth and final Pencil Squire from his deck. "And then, Bison, go beyond the limits again! _**Break... OVER THE LIMIT**_!" The green circle flared once again as he turned the same Damage cards back over.

"Four cards unflipped in one turn?" Agatha said, both stunned and awestruck.

"Of _course_!" Noel exclaimed, smiling widely and cheerfully, before catching her expression. "Oh, sorry, just... just a reference. I end my turn."

**Noel  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Compass Lion/Armed Instructor, Bison/Binoculus Tiger  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Silver Wolf  
Damage: Soft Tank Sloth (F), Magnet Crocodile (F), Lamp Camel (U), Castanet Donkey (U)**

**Agatha  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Dusk Illusionist, Robert/Empty  
Back Row: Magical Partner/Smiling Presenter/Purple Trapezist  
Damage: Nitro Juggler (U), Jumping Jill (U), Midnight Bunny (U), Dusk Illusionist, Robert (U), Hades Hypnotist (U)**

"Stand and draw," Agatha said. _"I could use Robert's Megablast, but by just removing his two Hammsuke, he made that completely pointless. It's not worth spending all my Counterblasts and Soul to get rid of one card. Hm. Next turn, he'll have more cards Robert can get rid of."_

"Robert's skill, Soul Charge," she said, placing a card into the Soul, then checking the top card of her deck and moving it to the bottom.

**[Soul Charge – Acrobat Cerberus – No Trigger]**

"I call Nitro Juggler and Raqiel," she declared, playing the two. The Nightmare Summoner rose in front of his enthusiastic partner, who leapt forward to hug him tightly, while a grey-skinned figure holding a vial of green liquid appeared in front of Trapezist **[Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power] [Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel – 10000 Power]**. "Juggler's skill, Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Peek-a-boo – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Partner, Raqiel attacks Bison!" Raqiel raised a hand, unleashing the shadowy claws **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard, sorry, Bison," Noel answered, Bison crying out as the claws raked over him. "Damage Check... farewell, Hammsuke..."

**[Damage Check – Pencil Knight, Hammsuke – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Presenter, Robert attacks Bison!" Agatha continued. "I'm going to beat you, Noel!" Her Vanguard removed her hat, conjuring the demonic eye from within to unleash its lightning **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Cable Sheep, guard!" Noel retorted. "My friends and I are here until the end, Agatha! I won't let you put us down without a fight!" A sheep with cables woven into its wool rose up before Bison. "Cable Sheep's skill. I discard a Great Nature," his second Bison fell to the Drop Zone, "and in return, she'll stop any attack heading my way!" Bleating, the sheep raised an iridescent green barrier in the path of Robert's lightning.

"Perfect Guard," his opponent muttered. "Robert's Twin Drive! First check, no Trigger! And second check... no Trigger..."

**[Drive Check – Acrobat Cerberus – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

The lightning struck, and glanced from Cable Sheep's barrier, the sheep fading away with a warm look to Bison. "With a boost from Trapezist, Nitro Juggler attacks!"

"Ruler Chameleon, guard!" Noel said. An iridescent-scaled green chameleon took form, shattering as Nitro Juggler hurled a vial which exploded when it hit the lizard **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

Agatha stared at Noel for a moment, considering. "I end my turn," she muttered.

**Agatha  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel/Dusk Illusionist, Robert/Nitro Juggler  
Back Row: Magical Partner/Starting Presenter/Purple Trapezist  
Damage: Nitro Juggler (U), Jumping Jill (U), Midnight Bunny (U), Dusk Illusionist, Robert (U), Hades Hypnotist (U)**

**Noel  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Armed Instructor, Bison/Binoculus Tiger  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Silver Wolf  
Damage: Soft Tank Sloth (F), Magnet Crocodile (F), Lamp Camel (U), Castanet Donkey (U), Pencil Knight, Hammsuke (U)**

Noel was remarkably quiet for once as he stood his Units and drew. Agatha tensed. Something seemed different with him now. "Bison... guys..." he murmured. "Let's finish this here."

"What?" Agatha replied.

Noel looked up, his eyes burning with a sudden conviction. Now he seemed transformed, more utterly serious than Agatha had seen him all game. "Final Turn!" he declared.

"Final Turn?!" she repeated.

"_Noel Reid has called Final Turn! Oh my, with Agatha's seven cards in hand and Intercept, does he think he can really finish this fight here?!"_

VMS03

"Final Turn here?" Leah gasped. "Does he really think he can do it?"

"Good question," Alice replied grimly. "He has some plan, obviously."

"He's delusional, there's no way he can pull it off," another person said, sounding unsure even as they spoke.

VMS03

"You're not serious," Agatha said calmly. "There's no possible way for you to win here, Noel. You must know that."

"Let's see if you're right," Noel smirked. "I call Pencil Squire, Hammsuke and Castanet Donkey." Behind Compass Lion, the squire arose, while the cute pink donkey formed behind Bison. "Donkey's skill. I move her to the Soul and Binoculus gets plus 3000 Power this turn!" Binoculus Tiger glowed as the donkey faded away **[Binoculus Tiger – 12000 Power]**. "I call Pencil Squire, Hammsuke." The second hamster appeared, hugging its comrade before standing proudly **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 6000 Power]**. "Now, Bison's Counterblast! Hammsuke gets 4000 Power!" He turned over two Damage and the hamster glowed with that green light **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 10000 Power]**.

Agatha grimaced, seeing immediately what he was doing. "All three columns at 20000 Power... it still won't be enough!" she snapped.

"With a boost from Silver Wolf, Binoculus Tiger attacks!" her opponent declared. Roaring, the tiger lunged over the field **[12000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**. "Tiger's skill! The Hammsuke behind Compass Lion powers up!" As Binoculus Tiger roared, that Hammsuke flared with green light **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 10000 Power]**.

"I guard with Sky High Walker! Nitro Juggler Intercepts!" Agatha retorted. A gremlin dressed in bright red and blue appeared with a wail, Nitro Juggler leaping forwards **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, before Binoculus Tiger sliced them to pieces with its claws.

"With a boost from Hammsuke, let's go, Bison! Rampage, _Armored Horn_!" Noel cried. Snorting, Bison lunged for Robert, the triangle blades in his hands burning with power **[10000 Power + 10000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"I guard with Hades Hypnotist!" she called. A demon swathed in a dark cloak rose before her Vanguard, revealing a swaying hypnotist's pendulum. "I discard this for a Perfect Guard," she discarded a second Robert, and as Bison lashed out at the hypnotist, his assault was repulsed.

"It's not over," Noel murmured. "Bison, give me your Twin Drive! Let's see if my friends can turn the tide!" He revealed the first card. "Hammsuke... it's nice to see you, little guy. But I really need something else right now, you know what."

**[Drive Check – Pencil Knight, Hammsuke – No Trigger]**

He looked at Agatha, his hand on the second card. "You know, there's a method to my madness," he commented. "A lot of people look at me and see, uh, a clown. A silly guy. The thing is, for all my talking to these guys, you haven't asked if I'm crazy. That's different."

Agatha was silent. _"He's right... why haven't I asked that? Because of that, I guess. Because I know the truth, even if Robert and Samuel don't..."_

_When the world returned, they were somewhere else. The heavens were black with rage overhead, pitch-dark lightning erupting from the clouds to lance at the mountains around them. The two gazed around at the jagged peaks, before their eyes fell on the battle raging near them._

_The monstrous dragon caught their eyes first, towering above the field like a mountain of darkness, its eyes like pools of blood. Its terrible screams of rage shook the earth, every movement breaking the ground underfoot beneath its immense power. The thing exuded darkness, it bled hatred. Its mere presence sent terror and despair stabbing into their very cores, even from the distance at which they stood from it._

"The other thing is," Noel continued, snapping her from her thoughts. "What I said about a method to my madness. Haven't you been keeping track of my cards? I've been taking them from my deck, slipping out the non-Triggers, and all game I've only gotten four Triggers so far. The rest are still there. Remove enough non-Triggers and eventually your chance of checking Triggers will be... absolute."

Her eyes widened. "Deck thinning..."

"So, friends," he said, gazing at his deck. "Who's waiting for me now? Who's there to come and decide this fight?! Let's see! Second check!" He slowly turned the card over.

VMS03

"Deck thinning... oh no..." Robert murmured.

"The Hammsuke cards do that," Samuel muttered. "As a side effect of their searching, they decrease the number of non-Triggers in your deck. Noel's taken three out from his deck with that skill, and as he says, he's only gotten four Triggers. Three Castanet Donkeys and a Ruler Chameleon. He still has twelve Triggers left."

"If he checks one... Agatha could be in trouble," his teammate said.

VMS03

Noel fully turned the card over, and everyone waited in silence for an instant which seemed to last forever.

Then it flashed blue.

"Alpaca... you're here," Noel smiled. "You came to help me, my friend... thank you. Stand Trigger! I give the effects to Binoculus Tiger!"

**[Drive Check – Eraser Alpaca – Stand Trigger]**

"No..." Agatha whispered as Binoculus Tiger rose up, growling. "This can't be..."

"I told you... everyone loves an underdog, especially the underdog's friends," her opponent smiled widely. "Binoculus Tiger attacks Robert again! And his skill activates again, giving my left Pencil Squire, Hammsuke 4000 more Power!" As a roaring Binoculus Tiger lunged **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**, the green glow around Hammsuke intensified **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 14000 Power].**

"Candy Clown, guard!" Agatha cried out. Cackling, a green-clad demonic clown rose up and was smashed to motes by the tiger **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Hammsuke... final attack, Compass Lion!" Noel announced. Roaring, Compass Lion pounced, its body gleaming with light **[11000 Power + 14000 Power = 25000 Power]**.

Agatha stared at her hand, cold despair running through her. Alice, Acrobat Cerberus and Magical Partner stared back. She was 10000 Shield short and it was horrifically clear. She couldn't understand. How could he have done it? How could this newcomer have brought her here? It didn't seem possible and yet here it was. She could see the inevitability in the blazing, vicious eyes of the lion pouncing to strike down her Vanguard. She didn't want to admit it. But she was beaten, unless a Heal Trigger intervened.

"I... can't guard," she finally spoke, the words as cold as ice and as hard as steel as she forced them out.

VMS03

"That's... there's no way..." Robert whispered.

"She needs a Heal Trigger, that's the only way out," Samuel said desperately.

VMS03

Compass Lion struck with agonizing slowness. The claws swung, gleaming in the lights of the circus tent, and Robert screamed as they ripped into clothes and flesh. The magician was crushed to the ground by the raw power of the shining, metal-clad beast, forced to submit before its incredible strength.

"Damage Check," Agatha said, the words like ash in her mouth. She turned over the card and for a long while stared at it. Surely this was impossible. Surely it was just some nightmare. And yet, here it was in her hand. The end of the line.

She dropped the card, softly admitting the impossible as it became horribly true. "I... lose..."

**[Damage Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

The entire stadium seemed stunned into absolute silence as the field burst, the motes of light slowly winking out to leave a discordantly sunny day. The heavens overhead seemed too bright and stable to acknowledge what had just occurred. Even Noel looked stunned by what had happened. No one was able to find their voice to speak.

Finally, after an eternity, the announcer broke that silence. _"Ladies and gentlemen... I can scarcely believe what I just saw, and I imagine many of you have the same reaction. But as impossible as it seems after everything this team has done and all the fights they're overcome the odds to win... I can only say that right here and now, in this stadium, Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon, our national champions, has just been defeated by Noel Reid of the unknown, inexperienced Team Midnight Sun!"_

Agatha stared at Noel in stunned horror. "You beat me... how could you..."

"I beat you..." Noel whispered. "I actually... I beat a member of Team Avalon! I don't believe it, but I won!" He looked ecstatic, breaking from his shock into glee. "I won!" The crowd found a few rounds of applause, but they were few and far between. Too many people were still sat paralyzed by that shock at an outcome no one could have predicted.

"_With Noel Reid's victory, Team Midnight Sun has claimed one game of the three to be fought here," _the announcer continued. _"But still, for this to happen is just unprecedented... to have a team come out of literally nowhere and defeat a national champion like this is just completely..."_

Agatha felt almost separate from it all as she collected her cards and walked away in silence, glancing back to see Noel running to his teammates. It all seemed surreal, like some strange dream. She drifted through the tunnel and met her teammates at the entrance. They were staring with that same stunned look.

"He beat me..." she whispered. They were the only words she could find.

"I don't understand..." Robert said. "I don't see how he could manage it. But he... he did..."

She looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, guys."

"You don't have to be ashamed," Samuel replied. "You did everything you could, Agatha." He glanced to Robert. "Can you take the next fight?"

"Yes," the Dimension Police user nodded. "Agatha... it's okay..." He placed a hand on her shoulder for an instant as he stepped past her into the tunnel, walking along and out into the stadium.

Agatha stepped to a bench, collapsing onto it. She stared at the deck in her hands. "I don't understand..." she said.

Samuel sat down beside her. "It's okay, Agatha. Really... it is." He gingerly reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I just haven't lost in so long," the girl whispered. "And I suppose if I'd lost to Elizabeth or someone... someone I knew was strong... but Noel just came out of nowhere..."

Out of her sight, Samuel's eyes darkened. "Who are these people?" he murmured. "Just who the hell are they? And why are they doing this now?" He glanced out into the tunnel. "Come on, Robert..."

VMS03

_**Card of the Day:**_

Armed Instructor, Bison  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Zoo – Warbeast – Great Nature  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Auto [V]: [Limit Break 4] During your end phase, when one of your «Great Nature» rear-guards is put into the drop zone, choose up to two cards from your damage zone, and turn them face-up.  
Activate [V]: [Counterblast 2] Choose one of your «Great Nature» rear-guards, and that unit gets [Power]+4000 until end of turn, and at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, retire that unit.  
_'That's against the school's regulations. Brace yourselves, Armored Horn!'_

_A lecturer at Great Nature University who serves as the adviser of the disciplinary committee. He's an exemplary instructor who's usually very general, and is well respected by his students, but when he learns school regulations have been violated, he takes on an ogre-like form, and is considered to be an ogre of discipline who cracks down on the offenders. "I am not an ogre at all. The first time, I shall talk with you. The second time, I shall show you my fist. The third time..." is his catchphrase, because generally people learn their lessons the second time around, and won't cause trouble a third time, so no-one knows what happens with the third time, or afterwards. If you wish to avoid becoming a hole in the wall, it is recommended you spend your time there as a student while practicing sound moderation in line with regulations. _

VMS03

Author's Notes: So, we now know that the Shadow Paladin Trial Deck is being released in June, which by my estimate would put Set 12 in July. As such this will be on hold longer than I thought it would. As such, in the meantime I have an idea for a short fanfic set in the Blue Hour/Midnight Sun universe, Fallen Sun, revolving around Team Bright Dawn and what they've been up to during the one year timeskip. And yes, Bright Dawn will be returning in this fic as well, so you'll be seeing them again here as well as in Fallen Sun.

In other news, the new Blaster Dark looks freaking _awesome_.


	4. Ride 4: Storm of Judgment

_**Ride 4: Storm of Judgment**_

"_Following the shocking defeat of Agatha Gladstone by Noel Reid, this suddenly unpredictable battle between Team Avalon and Team Midnight Sun continues! The second fighters are now entering the battlefield! From Team Avalon, it's Robert Macmillan, their most celebrated player and the one who achieved their original victory at Nationals almost a year ago now! And from Team Midnight Sun, a player just as untested in the competitive circuit as Noel, Benedict Deacon!"_

The two strode out to their consoles, Robert's eyes dark, still bearing the shock of Agatha's defeat, Benedict's as calm and hazy as the morning sea. Behind their chill exterior though, there lay an unreachable abyss, and his face was cold and focused. His white coat fluttered in the breeze about his boots, the young man taking his position with practiced, disciplined motions. The influence of his uncle was clear in how he moved now, with military precision.

"You..." Robert said. "You're on Midnight Sun?" He remembered the young man who had brought his cousin to Shop Avalon a week before, and how he had felt something was wrong then. Seeing him here now on the team which had defeated Agatha only seemed to reinforce that feeling. "Who are you?"

"I'm Benedict Deacon," the blonde young man replied. "The second fighter for Team Midnight Sun. And now, Robert, I'm here for my team to defeat you."

Robert's expression hardened, sudden anger overriding his shock. "Why did you come to the shop, Benedict?!" he demanded.

"My cousin wanted to fight one of you, and I suggested he should act like a beginner," Benedict explained. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but he wanted to face you so much that I couldn't say no. I wasn't there to spy on you. Truth be told, I wanted to meet you myself, to see what you were like in person. And I thought both you and Samuel were good people."

"Did you know back then you'd be fighting us here?"

"No, I only found that out when the announcer said," he replied. "I was as in the dark as you were, Robert. There's no conspiracy here." He set down his cards, ready to begin.

"Your teammate beat Agatha... I'm not going to lose to you," Robert said. "I'm going to fight with all my strength, with all the bonds between my units to avenge her!"

"Avenge her?" Benedict responded. "We'll see. As far as I'm concerned, I'm going to follow up on Noel's win and defeat you, Robert."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Robert shouted in return.

"_This fight between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Benedict Deacon of Team Midnight Sun will now begin!"_

"Stand up, Vanguard! Enigman Flow!" Robert cried.

"Stand up, _my _Vanguard!" Benedict answered. "Aqua Breath Dracokid!" The battlefield rose in blazing light, the vibrant city of the Dimension Police rising up around them. Robert took on the shining form of the white Enigman **[Enigman Flow – 5000 Power]**, while Benedict was transformed into a young blue dragon whelp **[Aqua Breath Dracokid – 5000 Power]**

"Aqua Breath Dracokid... that's..." Robert realized, staring at the card. He made a draw. "Ride! Enigman Ripple!" His Vanguard was swathed in light, Enigman Ripple taking its place and brandishing its blade **[Enigman Ripple – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**. "Flow's skill! Enigman Wave comes to my hand!" He took Enigman Wave's card from his deck, placing it into his hand. "I end my turn!"

**Robert  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Ripple/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Benedict  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Aqua Breath Dracokid/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

Benedict made a draw, silently contemplating his hand for a moment. "Tear Knight, Theo. Ride!"

His Vanguard transformed in a flash of cold, stark blue, Theo rising and adopting Benedict's own features **[Tear Knight, Theo – 8000 Power]**.

"Aqua Force," Robert muttered, recognizing the Unit instantly.

"With its Pioneer, Aqua Breath Dracokid moves to the rear-guard. And now, Tear Knight, Theo, call!" As Aqua Breath rose behind the Vanguard **[Aqua Breath Dracokid – 5000 Power]**, a second Tear Knight, Theo appeared to the left **[Tear Knight, Theo – 8000 Power]**. "My rear-guard Theo attacks!"

Silently, Theo aimed his rifle, unleashing a volley of blue laser bullets which impacted across Ripple's form and tore into it, a card being revealed from Robert's deck and placed down. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmic Rider – No Trigger]**

"With support from Aqua Breath Dracokid, my Vanguard Theo attacks!" The Vanguard aimed his own weapon, surging with blue as he unleashed his own volley **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

"No guard!"

"Check!" Benedict cried. "Not a Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Battle Siren, Teresa – No Trigger]**

Theo's bullets struck, sending another card falling to Robert's Damage Zone. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Enigman Wave – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Benedict murmured.

**Benedict  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Tear Knight, Theo/Tear Knight, Theo/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Aqua Breath Dracokid/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Robert  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Ripple/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Cosmic Rider (U), Enigman Wave (U)**

"I draw!" Robert said. _"The smallest flow of hope can stir a ripple of courage and rise to become a wave of justice! Ride, Enigman Wave!" _

Shining brilliantly, Enigman Wave arose in a storm of burning light **[Enigman Wave – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**.

"I call Cosmo Beak, Daisy and Speed Star!" The eagle mecha, purple android and sleek motorcycle rose up, equally gleaming with light **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power] [Speed Star – 6000 Power]**. "I activate their skills! Cosmo Beak's Counterblast for Wave to gain 4000 Power! And then with Speed Star's skill, Wave gets 2000 more Power!" Enigman Wave was engulfed in light, its blue form flaring to white in the radiance **[Enigman Wave – 16000 Power]**. "Enigman Wave attacks Tear Knight, Theo with a boost from Daisy!"

Wave aimed his weapon and opened fire, unleashing a burning bolt towards Theo **[16000 Power + 8000 ****Power = 24000 Power]**.

"No guard," Benedict responded calmly.

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Enigman Ripple – No Trigger]**

The blast slammed into Theo, ripping through the Aquaroid, who healed instantly due to his unique physiology. "Damage Check... no Trigger," his opponent replied.

**[Damage Check – Coral Assault – No Trigger]**

"With Wave's skill, I draw," Robert declared, making a draw. "With a boost from Speed Star, Cosmo Beak attacks your Vanguard!" Cosmo Beak spread its wings, loosing a hailing storm of light towards Theo **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**.

"Once more, no guard." The light smashed into Theo, ripping gashes into him which immediately closed. "Damage Check, no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Emerald Shield, Paschal – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert concluded.

**Robert  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Cosmo Beak/Enigman Wave/Empty  
Back Row: Speed Star/Karenroid Daisy/Empty  
Damage: Cosmic Rider (F), Enigman Wave (F)**

**Benedict  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Tear Knight, Theo/Tear Knight, Theo/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Aqua Breath Dracokid/Empty  
Damage: Coral Assault (U), Emerald Shield, Paschal (U)**

"Stand and draw," Benedict murmured. "Coral Assault. Ride!" His Vanguard was transformed, the jetski-riding marine taking Theo's place **[Coral Assault – 8000 Power]**. "And now, Tear Knight, Lazarus! Call!" At Coral's side, Lazarus rose up, drawing his blade **[Tear Knight, Lazarus – 10000 Power]**. "Theo, take down Cosmo Beak!" Theo opened fire with his rifle, obliterating the mecha with a stream of laser bullets. "That's one battle. Lazarus, attack Enigman Wave!" Lazarus lunged at the Enigman with his sword held ready.

"No guard," Robert responded. _"I need two Damage for Cosmogreat... if I pull that off, I can probably end this next turn." _He examined his hand. Enigman Storm, Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat, Justice Cobalt, Commander Laurel and Enigman Ripple. As he thought, Lazarus struck, his blade ripping over Wave's form. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Aqua Breath Dracokid, Coral Assault attacks!" Benedict announced. "And with Coral's skill, as this is the third battle, he gets plus 3000 Power!" His Vanguard flashed with azure light, opening fire with a stream of lasers towards the towering hero **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"No guard," his opponent repeated.

"Check, Drive Trigger," the white-clad young man said. "Get, Stand Trigger! I give the Power to Lazarus, and he stands!"

**[Drive Check – Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids – Stand Trigger]**

As Lazarus rose, glowing with light **[Tear Knight, Lazarus – 15000 Power]**, Coral Assault's lasers tore over Wave's form, sending another card falling to Robert's Damage.

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Lazarus attacks again!" Benedict ordered.

"Justice Cobalt, guard!" Robert cried in return, summoning the blue alien wolf-man to protect his Vanguard **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**. Lazarus cut it down, before retreating with a disdainful look.

"I end my turn, for now," Benedict said quietly, gazing at a particular card in his hand. _"It's almost time to show him... to pass judgment."_

**Benedict  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Tear Knight, Theo/Coral Assault/Tear Knight, Lazarus  
Back Row:Empty/Aqua Breath Dracokid/Empty  
Damage: Coral Assault (U), Emerald Shield, Paschal (U)**

**Robert  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Wave/Empty  
Back Row: Speed Star/Karenroid, Daisy/Empty  
Damage: Cosmic Rider (F), Enigman Wave (F), Enigman Cloud (U), Diamond Ace (U)**

"I stand and draw," Robert called aloud, taking a card from his hand and holding it up. _"Behold as the sky fills with light! And see the descent of an ultimate hero of justice! I Ride __**Enigman Storm**__!" _

Light engulfed his field, shining down from the heavens and enveloping Enigman Wave. Shining silver and gold, the ultimate Enigman took shape, his form crackling with power as he spread his wings **[Enigman Storm – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Justice..." Benedict repeated under his breath, his eyes growing colder. "No... you haven't seen that yet."

Without hearing him, Robert continued. "I call! Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat! Commander Laurel! Operator Girl, Mika!" A gigantic mecha rose up in front of Speed Star, crackling with energy and many-colored, two mighty animal heads creating its forearms, while a noble alien figure dressed in white, with an ornate crest on his helmet rose behind the cute form of the Operator Girl **[Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat – 10000 Power] [Commander Laurel – 4000 Power] [Operator Girl, Mika – 9000 Power]**. "Cosmogreat's Counterblast! Storm gets 4000 Power! And then, with Storm's skill, he gets a Critical!" Light engulfed Storm, crackling thunder and lightning which surged through the Enigman and made his radiance almost blinding **[Enigman Storm – 15000 Power, Critical 2]**.

Benedict said nothing, staring at the opposing Vanguard with that coldness in his eyes.

"Here I go! I'll finish things now!" Robert announced. "Didn't you realize why I let it all through, Benedict? I was building up to this! My grand finale! Boosted by Daisy, Storm attacks Coral Assault! _Enigman Buster_!" Crackling with power and light, Storm unleashed his might as a bolt of absolute shining force, blazing towards Coral Assault **[15000 Power + 8000 Power = 23000 Power, Critical 2]**

"I don't guard," Benedict responded softly, his voice not yet betraying the coldness hiding behind a calm mask.

Robert's smile grew. He could do it. He could end it here. "Twin Drive," he declared. "First check!" There was an emerald flash, and he smiled. "Heal Trigger! Storm gets the Power, and I heal one Damage!" He removed a card from his Damage Zone, discarding it.

**[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"And, second check!" He turned over another card, holding it up even though it was dull. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmic Rider – No Trigger]**

Storm's light flashed, smashing into Coral Assault and bisecting the marine down the middle with that heat and light. He was almost atomized outright by the surging power of the alien hero, but as always the Aquaroid healed the instant the burning light ceased.

"I Damage Check, first," Benedict spoke. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Storm Rider, Eugene – No Trigger]**

"Second check. No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Tear Knight, Theo – No Trigger]**

"Gotcha..." Robert said. "Let me show you the power of justice and friendship, Benedict! Commander Laurel's skill! When my Dimension Police Vanguard hits, I rest four of my Rear-guards and the Vanguard stands! Rise again, Enigman Storm!" Laurel, Mika, Speed Star and Cosmogreat fell to rest, Enigman Storm rising, ablaze with silver and emerald light. "Attack again, Enigman Storm! Finish this!" Storm raised his hand once more, unleashing that blazing power **[15000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power, Critical 2]**

Benedict plucked a card from his hand. "No."

Robert's eyes widened. "That's not...?"

"Emerald Shield, Paschal, guard!" Benedict commanded. A white-clad young man took shape before his Vanguard, conjuring an emerald shield of solid light. "With Paschal's skill, I discard an Aqua Force card to stop the attack." He discarded his previously checked Dolphin Soldier.

VMS04

"I don't understand," a member of the crowd said. "If he had a Perfect Guard, why not use it on the first attack?"

Alice and Leah exchanged glances. "Because he wanted to take that Damage," Leah said. "If he'd done that, Robert would have probably tried to take out Lazarus with one of his Rear-guard columns. But this way, he's at four Damage now, which means a Limit Break is probably on the way."

Alice was grim as she watched. "And that can't be good news for Robert."

VMS04

"You had Paschal this whole time..." Robert said. "You... you wanted me to get you to four Damage?!"

Benedict nodded.

"Even so... Twin Drive!" his opponent retorted. "First... no Trigger. And second, no Trigger as well." Storm's attack flared into Paschal's shield and was repulsed, the young man fading away with a salute to Benedict.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Enigman Storm – No Trigger]**

"You stopped this attack... but I'll still win this," Robert said. "My comrades... our justice is going to prevail! Because with my allies, I can't possibly-"

"Justice?" Benedict echoed, and now there was an icy edge to his voice. "Is that what you call that?" He shook his head, his eyes growing cold and hard. That abyss behind them was all too clear now, full of endless pain and bitterness.

"What are you talking about?" his opponent spoke.

"I knew you were like this, in a way," Benedict murmured. "So naïve and so full of that idealism. But what else could you be, using that Clan that way? Friends, comrades, allies... they're worthless in the end. Justice isn't bonds. And we who are just can't possibly cling to such connections in the line of our duty. To do that is to betray what justice really is!"

"What the hell are you saying?!" Robert demanded. "What have I done, Benedict?! Why are you talking like this?!"

"You're saying that justice is about the bonds between you and your allies, and that's not it at all!" Benedict retorted, his eyes cold with rage. There was sadness buried there, behind the fury which seemed to freeze his soul. "You say all that, so naïve... because you don't know how flawed your vision of justice is. You don't know what it is to be ripped from the embrace of the ones you love most and cast into the cold, to truly suffer! You don't know what it's like to have no-one at all!"

"I do know!" Robert growled in return. "Don't you know at all?! Haven't I told the world my story before?!"

"Oh, you've said it, but you think you _truly _suffered?" the white-clad young man snapped. "That you know the pain I lived through?! You haven't at all! And now, let me show you just a fragment of the pain I forged my justice from, just so you can even begin to understand! It's my turn!"

"Go on, show me, then!"

**Robert  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat/Enigman Storm/Operator Girl, Mika  
Back Row: Speed Star/Karenroid, Daisy/Commander Laurel  
Damage: Enigman Wave (F), Enigman Cloud (F), Diamond Ace (F)**

**Benedict  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Tear Knight, Theo/Coral Assault/Tear Knight, Lazarus  
Back Row: Empty/Aqua Breath Dracokid/Empty  
Damage: Coral Assault (U), Emerald Shield, Paschal (U), Storm Rider, Eugene (U), Tear Knight, Theo (U)**

"I stand and draw," Benedict said, voice as cold as ice. He took a card, closing his eyes as he spoke in that chilling, frozen tone. _"In the dark and cold of the deepest ocean, forge an utter justice which will crush all to oppose your word! Clutch the world in an icy fist and safeguard it from the chaos called injustice! Come forth... __**Hydro**__..."_

The city burst around him, buildings shattering as a tempest whirled up. The skies were suddenly full of raging clouds, the land consumed and falling into the grip of the ocean. The waves crashed fiercely on the shore, lightning flaring and thunder roaring as something began to drag itself from the water.

"_**Hurricane**..."_

The thing began to emerge, its glistening blue scaly flesh rising, torrents of ocean water pouring down its form. Its dripping scales glistened in the lightning, writhing tentacles ripping up around it as a large, pointed head rose. Fins spread and unleashed fans of water, the primordial beast rising calm amidst the tempest which consumed the ocean and heavens around it.

"_**DRAGON!**" _Benedict roared, and the creature's red eyes ripped open, six in all. A mane of tentacles lashed around its head like some twisted parody of a halo as it opened a maw bristling with jagged fangs, a terrifying roar sounding forth. In an instant, the raging waves were made calm, and the heavens stopped their raging. The beast was simply there, an ancient, oceanic terror as old as time itself, long sealed and now free. It rose as tall as Enigman Storm out of the tide, tentacles lashing around its body, fins spread wide across the blue of its form. It gazed at the Enigman with an utterly cold, utterly alien emotion in its crimson eyes **[Hydro Hurricane Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

"What... what is that?!" Robert exclaimed, taking a step back.

"This... this is my justice," Benedict said softly. "The absolute justice which is going to rip you from your allies and leave you naked in the cold! Suffer and in suffering, learn what justice truly is! Theo and Lazarus move back! Storm Rider, Diamantes! Battle Siren, Teresa! Call!" The two Tear Knights leapt back, easily riding the waves, and before them rose two figures, a noble figure dressed in a white uniform and wielding two immense green blades, and a blue-tailed mermaid in a similar uniform, bearing a trident with laser prongs **[Storm Rider, Diamantes – 9000 Power] [Battle Siren, Teresa – 8000 Power]**. "And now, Aqua Breath Dracokid's skill. It moves to my Soul, and I give Hydro Hurricane 1000 Power and a new skill, then Accelerated Commando, call!"

Aqua Breath Dracokid faded into water, surging into the monstrous Tear Dragon as the futuristic armored horse rose in its place **[Hydro Hurricane Dragon – 10000 Power] [Accelerated Commando – 6000 Power]**.

"You've emptied your hand... I'm not going to lose here!" Robert snapped.

"I'm not asking you to lose right now," Benedict responded coldly. "Accelerated Commando's skill. For this turn, Lazarus gets plus 2000 Power. Now, let me show you... what my justice really is! _To we who are truly just, there are **no** limits! _Hydro Hurricane Dragon! _**Limit Break**_!" He turned over two Damage and Hydro Hurricane roared, an immense blue circle flaring through the water at its feet. "Hydro Hurricane Dragon gets plus 3000 Power!" The dragon flared with azure light **[Hydro Hurricane Dragon – 14000 Power]**. "Now, let the storm begin! Storm Rider, Diamantes, attack Enigman Storm! Diamantes' skill! When he attacks, if it's the first battle of the turn, he gets 2000 Power for that battle!"

Diamantes leapt silently at Storm, an expression on his face as cold as Benedict's **[9000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power]**.

"Mika, Intercept!" Robert cried. Mika jumped forward and was shattered with a cry, Diamantes tearing her into motes with blows from his swords **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**.

"Diamantes' skill!" Benedict announced. "At the end of this battle, he and Lazarus exchange their places!"

"What?!" Robert exclaimed. As he spoke, Diamantes and Lazarus flashed with blue light, and when the light dimmed, they had indeed switched places.

"Lazarus, attack Storm!" the Aqua Force user continued. Lazarus lunged at the Enigman, flaring with blue light **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Cosmo Beak, guard!" Robert cried, calling forth the eagle mecha, which Lazarus slashed into pieces **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"Boosted by Theo, Teresa attacks," Benedict declared. "Teresa's skill! When she attacks, if it's the third or more battle that turn, my Aqua Force Vanguard gets 3000 Power! Does that answer your question?!" The mermaid lunged and Robert could only nod, considering even as the trident was thrust towards Storm **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"_I can't guard Hydro Hurricane even if I don't guard Teresa... it's safer to stop her here, otherwise a Critical Trigger could do me in. But... what is that Limit Break? Does it add another skill like Naval Gazer's does? Surely it can't be too bad, right?"_

"I guard with Justice Rose!" he cried. The pink-clad alien woman rose up and the trident struck her, Rose screaming as she burst into motes **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**.

"Here comes my final attack," his opponent declared. "Commando boosts! Go, Hydro Hurricane Dragon! Demonstrate to him what justice truly has to be!" Roaring, the dragon unleashed its monstrous tentacles, flaring with that cold azure light. "Hydro Hurricane's skill! When it attacks a Vanguard, plus 3000 Power!" The dragon shone with even colder and brighter light, the tentacles lancing out like great blue spikes **[14000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power = 26000 Power]**.

"_It's okay... I made the right choice by stopping Teresa..." _Robert thought. "No guard!"

Benedict smiled, and somehow the smile was wrong. It was too cold, too icy to really be a true smile. "Twin Drive," he declared. "First check," he unveiled one card, "no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Tear Knight, Lazarus – No Trigger]**

"And second check," he continued. "Draw Trigger, get. I give the power to my Vanguard, and draw one card."

**[Drive Check – Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication – Draw Trigger]**

Robert sighed. _"It's okay... I'm fine, and I can end this next turn."_

Hydro Hurricane's tentacles lashed out, spearing into Enigman Storm, who roared in pain as they lanced through his armor and into him. Power tore through the hero, ripping and cracking his armor, his brilliant light dimming as he was forced to his knees. Slowly, Hydro Hurricane Dragon withdrew its tentacles, Storm slowly rising. A card dropped to Robert's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Enigman Ripple – No Trigger]**

"Aqua Breath Dracokid's skill activates," Benedict said. "When the Unit I gave its skill to hits the Vanguard, if it was the fourth or more battle that turn, I draw one card." He made a draw. "You don't think it ends there, do you?"

Robert's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Did you honestly think all Hydro Hurricane's Limit Break did was add 3000 Power?" he said. "No... when I said this would expose you to the pain of being utterly alone, naked in the cold, I wasn't lying, Robert! This Limit Break is far stronger than Naval Gazer Dragon's! Hydro Hurricane goes beyond the limits! When its attack hits during a turn where I activated its Limit Break, if it was the fourth or more battle that turn, I retire all of your Rear-guards!"

Robert took a step back in shock. "No... that can't be! That's not... you can't!"

"It can, and it is!" Benedict retorted. "Vanish before the storm of our justice! Hydro Hurricane Dragon, pass forth your judgment! And all of you... drown in a storm of utter despair! Obliterate, _**Abyssal Hurricane**_!" Hydro Hurricane Dragon roared as Robert stared in horror, the dragon plunging its tentacles into the sea, which began to swirl up around it. The storm raged again, its eye dissonantly serene around the monstrous dragon even as the waves and wind lashed out. Whole skyscrapers were levelled before the storm, collapsing into nothingness before the power the dragon had unleashed. Robert's Rear-guards stared in horror as the storm swept in, the hurricane annihilating the space around them. First Daisy burst, followed by Laurel. Speed Star was snatched up and shattered on the hard ground, and finally Cosmogreat was torn to pieces and crushed over a dozen places. When the storm died, the battlefield was a wasteland, and Enigman Storm was on his knees, all his allies gone.

"No way..." Robert whispered, horrified.

"Do you feel it... feel the loneliness and the pain?" Benedict said, his voice soft but cold. "Do you know now how it really feels to have everyone who ever supported you ripped away so violently?! This is why your justice is nothing but a foolish ideal! Because at any moment, your precious allies and friends can be ripped away by a harsh, cold world! This is what justice has to be! Absolutely invincible! Absolutely ruthless! That is the only way for justice to be what it is meant to be in this flawed world!"

"That's not justice at all!" Robert cried. "You think it's just to destroy everyone who'd go against you?! That's not justice, that's tyranny!"

Above Benedict, Hydro Hurricane Dragon loomed, its eyes cold as they fixed on the rising Enigman Storm. The blond young man bowed his head, gazing at his cards. "Justice has to be cruel. That's the only way. With your justice, what if you encounter an evil which can't be destroyed by justice, because you're too limited by your code? Do you submit to evil to uphold your 'justice'? Or do you accept that in the end what matters is your duty, and defy your justice to destroy evil? Do you understand? The path of justice you walk is shallow and limited, too concerned by protecting the innocent to realize that sometimes, the innocent must suffer for evil to be destroyed. That is what Aqua Force realize, and in the name of their justice, they will do whatever it takes to destroy evil! And only those who can bring themselves to that, who are willing to dye their hands red, and their souls black... only they deserve to be called just!"

VMS04

In Team Midnight Sun's waiting room, their assembled members sat. Joan and Noel shared a bench, sat slightly apart but both fixated on the video screen displaying the battle to them. Off in a corner sat a black-haired girl dressed all in purple, her head bowed to conceal her face from view.

"The way he's saying this..." Joan murmured. "He's so angry, he believes what he's saying so much. Why? What happened to him to make him think this way?"

"I don't know," Noel said, shaking his head. "I know something happened when he was younger, before I met him, but he doesn't talk about it to anyone. Sometimes he gets like this. Normally you can't see because he does a good job hiding it, but he has scars deep down and it's only when he's this way that you can tell." He gazed at the screen, his expression pitying.

"Benedict..." the young woman said quietly.

VMS04

"Go on," Benedict continued. "Take your last turn. Do what little you can do, Robert. But you can't change anything now."

**Benedict  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Tear Knight, Lazarus/Hydro Hurricane Dragon/Battle Siren, Teresa  
Back Row: Storm Rider, Diamantes/Accelerated Commando/Tear Knight, Theo  
Damage: Coral Assault (F), Emerald Shield, Paschal (F), Storm Rider, Eugene (U), Tear Knight, Theo (U)**

**Robert  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Storm/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Enigman Wave (F), Enigman Cloud (F), Diamond Ace (F), Enigman Ripple (U)**

"Stand and draw," Robert said. "I'm going to win here, Benedict! You're not right about justice at all! Call! Enigman Ripple! Cosmic Rider!" Ripple rose behind Storm, Cosmic Rider forming to the left **[Enigman Ripple – 6000 Power] [Cosmic Rider – 8000 Power]**. "Ripple's skill! I drop this Storm, and get my final Enigman Storm from my deck!" He discarded a second Enigman Storm, retrieving a third. "Cosmic Rider's skill! Storm gets 2000 Power! And I call Storm!" On the right, Enigman Storm rose up, crackling with energy **[Enigman Storm – 10000 Power]**. "Cosmic Rider attacks Teresa!"

"Sea Otter Soldier guards!" Benedict answered. An adorable brown-furred sea otter dressed in the futuristic gear Robert had come to expect from Aqua Force took form, being blasted to motes by a blast of lasers from the crimson car **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Ripple, my Vanguard attacks Hydro Hurricane Dragon!" Storm unleashed his power, hurling a crackling bolt of light at the monstrous dragon **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir guards, and Lazarus intercepts!" A beautiful cyan-haired woman dressed in the usual white uniform rose up, Lazarus moving up to join her **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

Robert frowned. "Twin Drive," he called. "First check, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Speed Star – No Trigger]**

"Second check... Draw Trigger! Power to my rear-guard Storm!"

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

He made a draw as the blazing light engulfed Benedict's guardians, atomizing them. "My rear-guard Storm attacks Hydro Hurricane Dragon!" The rear-guard unleashed its power, Benedict making no move to guard as the bolt surged over Hydro Hurricane's scales to no real effect.

"Check, Damage Trigger... no Trigger," Benedict murmured.

**[Damage Check – Hydro Hurricane Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert murmured, glaring at his opponent defiantly.

**Robert  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Cosmic Rider/Enigman Storm/Enigman Storm  
Back Row: Empty/Enigman Ripple/Empty  
Damage: Enigman Wave (F), Enigman Cloud (F), Diamond Ace (F), Enigman Ripple (U)**

**Benedict  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Hydro Hurricane Dragon/Battle Siren, Teresa  
Back Row: Storm Rider, Diamantes/Accelerated Commando/Tear Knight, Theo  
Damage: Coral Assault (F), Emerald Shield, Paschal (F), Storm Rider, Eugene (U), Tear Knight, Theo (U), Hydro Hurricane Dragon (U)**

"Stand and draw," Benedict called. "Now... can you feel it, Robert? A harsh, icy wind, closing in relentlessly? That wind is my justice, the judgment of Aqua Force! The end is nigh!"

"No... no it's not! I'm not going to lose to you! I'm fighting for my friends, so I won't be defeated!"

"Oh? Is that it?" his opponent murmured. "Will your friends protect you from this onslaught now, Robert? This storm which is about to hit and end this futile struggle of yours?" He played a card. "Diamantes moves up. Coral Assault. Call." Behind Diamantes, Coral Assault appeared in a flash of blue light **[Coral Assault – 8000 Power]**. "And now, Hydro Hurricane Dragon, _**Limit Break**_!" He turned over two Damage and his dragon roared, that azure circle igniting around its form for the briefest instant. "Plus 3000 Power!" Once more, Hydro Hurricane Dragon glowed with light **[Hydro Hurricane Dragon – 13000 Power]**. "Diamantes attacks the Vanguard! His skill activates as it's the first battle!" Silently, the Storm Rider leapt at Enigman Storm, his blades gripped at the ready **[9000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"No guard!" Robert answered, allowing Diamantes to rip over Storm's majestic form with two slashes of his blades. "Damage Check... no Trigger..."

**[Damage Check – Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat – No Trigger]**

"Diamantes' skill activates, he and Coral Assault change places!" Benedict announced, the rear-guards exchanging their positions. "Coral Assault attacks Cosmic Rider!" Coral Assault opened fire and the crimson vehicle was obliterated in a hail of lasers. "With a boost from Theo, Teresa attacks your Vanguard! With her skill, Hydro Hurricane Dragon powers up!" As Teresa surged at the Enigman **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**, Hydro Hurricane glowed with light **[Hydro Hurricane Dragon – 16000 Power]**.

Robert stared at his hand. Army Penguin, Speed Star, Cosmo Claw and Cosmic Rider. He could do it this time. He could stop Benedict. "Cosmo Claw guards!" he called. Shining with light, a golden mechanical lion appeared with a roar **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**.

"Receive the judgment of Aqua Force," Benedict said softly as Teresa's trident struck, obliterating the guardian. "With a boost from Accelerated Commando, go, Hydro Hurricane Dragon! Hydro Hurricane's skill!" Roaring, the dragon loosed its lancing tentacles at Enigman Storm **[16000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power = 25000 Power]**.

"Army Penguin! Speed Star! Cosmic Rider! Guard!" Robert cried, throwing the three down. The Units appeared before his Vanguard, blazing with light as they moved to protect Enigman Storm **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"I see... holding on until the very end," his opponent murmured. "Let's see how this ends. Twin Drive, first check." He turned over a card, which flashed briefly, Robert's eyes widening before he realized the flash was just foil on the card indicating its rarity. "Basil... a herald of the storm, the advance element of Aqua Force. Are you here to promise me victory?"

**[Drive Check – Storm Rider, Basil – No Trigger]**

Placing the card into his hand, Benedict continued. "And now, second check." He slowly began to turn over a second card.

VMS04

"Come on... no Trigger..." Leah whispered, staring at the screen and pleading desperately. "He can't lose this fight..."

"If Benedict gets through with this attack, even if Robert gets a Heal Trigger this fight is over," Alice murmured. "Hydro Hurricane's Limit Break will wipe his field clean again and on his next turn, all he'll have left is Storm and one other card. That's not enough to make any sort of counterattack. All he can do is hope that Benedict doesn't get a Trigger, or else..."

"He'll be certain to win..." Samuel's sister said quietly.

VMS04

"Come on... please..." Samuel said. "No Trigger... that's all we need to turn this around."

"Aqua Force... is this how powerful that Clan really is?" Agatha said. "What we've seen before was nothing like this. Naval Gazer was strong, but that thing is on another level. It feels like what we've seen of Aqua Force was a lie... that in truth they're much stronger."

Samuel had to agree. He hadn't even known about Hydro Hurricane Dragon before Benedict had unleashed it here. What other secrets were lurking in that Clan's arsenal? Could there be things _even more _devastating than the absolute destruction Hydro Hurricane had wreaked on Robert's field?

"He can beat it," he said. "Robert can still win this fight. And I can beat their last member. It's okay. We can still win this."

"Can we?" she replied. "I'm not... not sure, Samuel..."

VMS04

"Here it is, the judgment of fate," Benedict murmured. "Check." He turned the card over and stared at it for a moment, his expression unreadable, his eyes still cold and convicted.

Then there was an emerald flash, and Robert stepped back in shock and horror. "No..."

**[Drive Check – Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger. Get," his opponent said, his voice cold. "I heal one Damage," he took a card and discarded it, "and then... Hydro Hurricane Dragon gets the Power! This is the end of the line! This is the judgment of my Clan, the absolute justice of Aqua Force!" As he spoke, his dragon flared with that emerald light, its power rising beyond what Robert's allies could stop **[25000 Power + 5000 Power = 30000 Power]**. The tentacles lanced forth, the guardians shattering into shards and motes as they were struck. Unstoppable, the blue-engulfed spears lunged and struck, ripping through Enigman Storm with all their power. Like an almighty tempest they struck, completely ruthless and utterly unstoppable, forcing the Enigman to his knees with terrible ease.

As Hydro Hurricane's tentacles struck, the azure circle ignited beneath it, hurling a wall of water over the field. The water surged into Robert's field, obliterating his rear-guards instantly and burying his avatar under the surging might of the storm, the absolute power of Aqua Force which destroyed everything it was turned against. Nothing could stand against that power, and Enigman Storm was buried under might on might, until at last it was forced to yield its form. The Enigman burst into light and the city was swept away in the almighty tide, the skyscrapers collapsing and the lights fading as Hydro Hurricane Dragon's storm of despair raged.

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

The city began to fade into motes, taking the storm and then the Aqua Force Units with it. As Hydro Hurricane Dragon faded away, it gave an earth-shaking roar of triumph, the soldiers around it saluting as they burst into motes of blue. All that was left were the two consoles and the two fighters, Robert slumped over his console and staring helplessly at his cards, Benedict stood proud and icy.

Once more, everyone was utterly silent, stunned mute by what had happened. For one National Champion to lose had been a shock, but for two to be so defeated by a team of newcomers seemed totally impossible.

"_What... what a stunning upset..." _the announcer said, his voice clearly audible despite him speaking quietly. _"Benedict Deacon has... defeated Robert Macmillan... Team Midnight Sun are two up in their battle with Team Avalon! In an ordinary battle, they'd have won this match already! However, as per the latest exhibition match rules, all three battles will be played out even if a single side wins the first two, so it seems that Team Avalon will get a final chance! It's their final player, Samuel Wilson, against Melanie Blake of Team Midnight Sun! Just how will this shocking clash of teams end?!"_

"You... you beat me..." Robert whispered. "How could you...?"

"Because you don't understand. Because you're naïve," Benedict replied quietly. "You don't know what true justice is, you just act like you've suffered more than anyone else because of your past. But there are plenty of people who've endured much worse than you. People who have come to understand justice by witnessing true injustice and seeing the flaws of this imperfect world." He retrieved his cards, turning to walk away. "You say you fight with justice, but your bonds won't win you these battles. You need to truly understand, and grow stronger from it, if you want to be strong enough to match me, Robert. You need to find your true justice and fight for it with everything. As you are, you have no cause to believe in. No reason to throw your all into the fight. And that's why you can't win against me as you are. That's why Agatha lost, and why Samuel will lose. You've grown lazy and sat content on your thrones. The world has grown and changed but you haven't." And with that, he walked away, his expression softening from that hard, icy mask. The brutal, cold bearer of justice was stripped away, leaving the quiet, mysterious young man once again.

He strode back into his team's waiting room, gazing at Joan and Noel, who rose to greet him.

"That was amazing... you actually beat him," Noel smiled. "Awesome, Ben."

"Please don't call me that," Benedict murmured, Noel cringing as he realized.

"Sorry. I just..."

"It's alright... just please don't call me that," he responded, looking to Joan. "What did you think?"

"You were good out there," she replied, turning to the girl in the corner. "Melanie. It's your turn now..."

The girl looked up, revealing her violet eyes. Iridescent light flickered and coiled in their depths, madness beginning to stir there as she smiled creepily. "Good..." she murmured softly, her voice gentle yet menacing. "Then it's time to show them all what the truth really is..."

VMS04

_**Card of the Day:**_

Hydro Hurricane Dragon  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Magallanica – Tear Dragon – Aqua Force  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Activate [V]: [Limit Break 4, Counterblast 2] Until end of turn, this unit gets [Power]+3000, and gets [Auto [V]: When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, if the number of battles during that turn is four or more, retire all of your opponent's rear-guards.]  
Auto [V]: When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle.  
_'Swirl! Storm of despair! Abyssal Hurricane!'_

_A Tear Dragon that freely manipulates huge water tornadoes created by using the ocean currents. Its rank is Sub-Lieutenant. Because it's often adding more onslaughts than needed to anyone who violated its own "Justice", regardless of friend or foe, even the administration are having a hard time regarding handling it. However, its peerless strength is undeniably the real thing. It is said that if not for its problem of misconduct, it would surely be assigned to a higher rank than its present rank. When the vortex of despair that will consume everything is unleashed, the surroundings will be hit by a huge storm without any exception. _

VMS04

_**Created Cards:**_

Cosmo Claw  
Grade 0/Battleroid – Dimension Police/3000 Power/10000 Shield/Critical Trigger  
Auto: Pioneer  
Auto [R]: When this unit boosts, the boosted unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle, and at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, return this unit to your deck, and shuffle your deck.  
_'Eviscerate! Claws of the Galaxy!'_

(Cosmo Claw was originally created by Desgarroth.)


	5. Ride 5: Resurrected Shadows

_**Ride 5: Resurrected Shadows**_

Samuel walked slowly out, his deck in his hand. The crowd was tense, probably still trapped in disbelief at watching a pair of unknown players take down two of their national champions. It was up to him to try and salvage something from this. And he felt sure he could.

Except for that shadow of doubt deep down. _Melanie_. That name again, after a year without hearing it. Was it really that girl? Was she really part of this team?

But then he thought of his teammates, of them losing. Agatha's Vanguard being struck down by Noel's Compass Lion. And Robert's heroes drowning under the ferocity of Hydro Hurricane Dragon's storm. They were depending on this. Depending on him to at least win one fight for them. So he had to do it.

His opponent emerged from the shadows of the tunnel opposite, and he looked at her. A purple coat danced around her legs, tossed by a soft breeze which also stirred her curtain of black hair. Her only bare skin was her hands, which seemed pale as milk. There was something eerie about her as she advanced. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her seemed unsettling. She seemed to not belong there as she walked out, her figure beneath that coat so thin she almost seemed like a ghost.

"_With both Agatha Gladstone and Robert Macmillan already defeated by Team Midnight Sun, only Samuel Wilson remains to possibly scrape any victory from this so far crushing defeat!" _the announcer declared. _"He's facing Melanie Blake, a fighter just as unknown to this place as her teammates, so the question is whether Melanie will share her teammates' skill, or if she'll be an easier opponent than them!"_

As the two of them came to a stop at their consoles, Samuel looked at Melanie, trying to see past her hair. She finally reached up, brushing it aside to reveal eerie, glaring violet eyes. Neither of them said anything as they set down their cards, until Samuel finally broke the silence.

"I'm going to win this fight," he declared. "Noel and Benedict might have beaten my friends, but I'm not going to lay down and lose to you. Not with my team's pride at stake. Not when my friends have been beaten!"

Melanie's lips twitched into a cold smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked, drawing his opening hand and examining it.

"Friends... it's just amusing that someone who uses Shadow Paladins can be so blind to their lesson," she said, drawing her own hand. "Allies are nothing but tools to be sacrificed for your own benefit. You used to think that, didn't you? You were more than willing to give up your comrades for personal gain."

"That's not true!" Samuel retorted. "That's not what I thought at all. What I believed, what I still believe, is that you have to make sacrifices to achieve your aims."

"And yet you never sacrificed anything," she replied. "You betrayed your own creed even as you preached it. You just let your teammates act as a crutch to the end, surviving because of them and because of your luck. You were never truly strong, Samuel Wilson." Her smile grew colder and crueller. "You think you know what it is to make sacrifices? No. You never did. Let me show you what it really is to make a sacrifice for your own gain." The two of them redrew two cards each, staring at the new cards.

VMS05

"That girl..." Agatha whispered, staring at the screen which was focused on Melanie. "It can't be her again..." Memories came to her, remembering that encounter again. Once more she saw Cray, and saw Phantom Blaster Overlord looming tall over everything like a titan of raw malice and hatred.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Oh... it's nothing," she replied. "I hope Samuel can win this."

"So do I..."

VMS05

"_This fight between Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon and Melanie Blake of Team Midnight Sun will now... begin!"_

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Samuel cried. "Fullbau!"

"Stand up, Vanguard," Melanie answered, her voice soft as a breeze. "Creeping Dark Goat." The holograms hummed into life, forming a rocky, mountainous landscape dominated by a monolithic black castle. Lightning flickered in the skies overhead, thunder resonating off of the peaks as rain began to crash down upon them. Their bodies transformed in flashes of violet, Samuel transforming into a noble, lithe black High Dog coated in pale blue markings **[Fullbau – 5000 Power]**, while Melanie turned in a goat in glossy black armor, its eyes fiery red and orange blades jutting out from its form **[Creeping Dark Goat – 4000 Power]**.

As the field appeared, Melanie's smile grew colder and more fearsome. Her eyes were suddenly flickering with icy light, tendrils of glare dancing in their deepest depths. She let out a sigh, staring down at a card in her hand.

"I draw," Samuel declared. "Ride, Blaster Javelin!" His Vanguard was engulfed in shadows, transforming into a knight clad all in black trimmed in blue. Hefting a spear in his hands, Javelin settled into a combat stance, levelling the weapon towards Melanie's Vanguard **[Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power]**. "I activate Fullbau's skill. When I Ride Javelin onto it, I add Blaster Dark from my deck to my hand." He quickly took the card, placing it in his hand before shuffling his deck. "And with Javelin's skill, so long as Fullbau's in the Soul, his Power becomes 8000." Shadows briefly flickered around the knight **[Blaster Javelin – 8000 Power]**. "I end my turn."

**Samuel  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Melanie  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Creeping Dark Goat/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

Melanie made a silent draw. "I Ride Black Sage, Charon." Her Vanguard transformed, a pale-skinned sage with deep blue eyes rising up. He clutched a book in his hands, staring coldly at the opposing field **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**. "Dark Goat moves to my rear-guard with its Forerunner skill." The goat reformed behind Charon in that utter silence **[Creeping Dark Goat – 4000 Power]**.

"Goat boosts. Punish Javelin, Charon!" Her Vanguard raised a hand, casting a bolt of dark lightning at Javelin **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]**.

"No guard," Samuel answered.

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Buranbau Revenger – No Trigger]**

Samuel stared at the card she had checked. "Buranbau... Revenger?"

Melanie said nothing as the lightning struck Blaster Javelin, the knight howling in pain as black sparks coiled over his body. Samuel checked a card, moving it to his Damage while still pondering Buranbau Revenger.

**[Damage Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Melanie concluded softly.

**Melanie  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Black Sage, Charon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Creeping Dark Goat/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Samuel  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)**

"I draw," her opponent announced. _"Buranbau Revenger... what is that card? If she has one card I don't know about... who's to say she doesn't have more? But... I can fight even if I don't know. I have to, for Robert and Agatha. I have to win!"_

"_Knight of the shadows, draw your sword, and carve forth a path with your unceasing determination!" _he chanted. _"I Ride Blaster Dark!"_ An inferno of purple fire exploded over his field, centered on Blaster Javelin. It raged in fury for an instant, before the slash of a black sword ripped it asunder and cast it into a flurry of embers. The black knight rose from within, lithe and clad all in dark armor. Lines of electric blue ignited across the plate as he raised his mighty sword, the weapon reverberating with dark power. Rubies and amethysts sunk into the armor shone faintly as Blaster Dark stood, his visage stoic and proud **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**.

"Blaster Dark's skill! With Javelin in my Soul, he gets 1000 Power!" Shadows blazed around the black knight's form, soaking into his armor **[Blaster Dark – 10000 Power]**. "I call! Demon World Castle, Zweispeer! Black Sage, Charon!" A copy of Melanie's unit appeared on the left, opening his book, while a monstrous castle shaped into a knight's form arose before him, its form adorned in black and gold, and massive cannons atop its shoulders **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power] [Demon World Castle, Zweispeer – 8000 Power]**. "Blaster Dark attacks!"

Blaster Dark lunged, flickering with shadows as he drew back his blade. Melanie's smirk grew almost imperceptibly as he struck with it, the two points lancing at Charon's heart.

As his knight thrust his blade, Samuel's head suddenly throbbed. He staggered back a step, staring as the world flickered. For a moment, he breathed alien scents, and heard the battle howl of Blaster Dark. The sword flashed towards Charon, and then he was back in the stadium, clad in the shadows cast by the holographic system. His arm shuddered, and he stared at his hand. "What was that?" he whispered to himself.

"I don't guard," Melanie said, her voice still as cold as before.

"Right... Drive Check," he declared, shrugging off the strange feeling. "Check... got it! Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Blaster Dark, and the Power to Zweispeer!"

**[Drive Check – Death Feather Eagle – Critical Trigger]**

The sword tore through Charon, who howled in pain as Blaster Dark ripped it away and leapt back to Samuel's field. Melanie silently checked two cards, pausing on the second. "Draw Trigger... Power to Charon."

**[Damage Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Freezing Revenger – Draw Trigger]**

She made a draw as Samuel continued. "Boosted by Charon, Zweispeer attacks! Zweispeer's skill! I Counterblast a Shadow Paladin, and it gets 4000 Power for this battle!" He turned over the card and darkness flared around the monstrous golem. Beams of black light howled from its cannons **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 4000 Power + 8000 Power = 25000 Power]**, smashing into Melanie's Vanguard and exploding in a flash which turned the world's colors negative for an instant. Another card fell to Melanie's Damage.

**[Damage Check – Black Sage, Charon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn there," he concluded. She had three Damage already, he reflected. Maybe this wouldn't be too difficult. If he could keep up this pressure, he could win the game without too many problems.

**Samuel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Demon World Castle, Zweispeer/Blaster Dark/Empty  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F)**

**Melanie  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Empty/Black Sage, Charon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Dark Creeping Goat/Empty  
Damage: Cursed Lancer (U), Freezing Revenger (U), Black Sage, Charon (U)**

"I stand... and draw," Melanie whispered. She seemed unsteady, eerily so. Her expression seemed almost fractured, as though she had been shaken by the hits to her Vanguard. But as soon as the weakness had come on, it vanished, replaced by icy calm. "Three Damage in one turn... you must be pleased. But you're walking on a road leading to destruction. And your defeat is only a foregone conclusion."

"What?!"

Melanie plucked a card from her hand, raising it up. It seemed to exude rays of shadow as Samuel stared at it. Worse, it seemed to bleed oily darkness which distorted color, casting Melanie's ghostly pale skin into stark contrast with her dark purple coat and her black hair. Everything seemed cast into that negative shade which Zweispeer's attack had briefly created. _"Sword of unending darkness, cast this fragile world into utter despair! Shatter their hope and fill their hearts with agony! Ride! **Blaster Dark**!"_

"Blaster Dark?!" Samuel gasped.

The flames exploded into being, but this time they were black as night. They washed over the black rock and where they passed, black turned to something beyond darkness. Then the great sword was swung and the flames parted, ripped down the middle. He emerged, his skin and armor leaking a terrible darkness which formed a smoky haze about him. The sword which in Samuel's Vanguard's hands was a holy blade of determination, seemed reduced to a cruel sword of obliteration in this figure's. Lines of light traced themselves onto the armor, not the cool blue of Samuel's knight, but the bloody red of an executioner. Blaster Dark stopped, and the flames exploded into embers, dancing behind him as he stood. His green eyes were full of darkness, a flaming hellish darkness which writhed insanely as he stood. He was as stoic as his opposite, but while Samuel's avatar was composed and calm, this dark counterpart seemed only an instant away from berserk rage **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**.

"Now, Samuel," Melanie whispered. Her whole demeanour had transformed. She no longer seemed ghostly, instead, there was something terribly real about her. "Can you picture it? Your allies plummeting into darkness? Blaster Dark's skill! When I Ride him, I can pay the cost," she turned over two Damage cards, "to retire any of your rear-guards. Obliterate Zweispeer!"

As she spoke, her eyes flared. They were suddenly blazing with cruel, harsh light, and her mouth twisted into a horrific smirk. Her face seemed _wrong_, so unnatural that Samuel recoiled, repulsed. Melanie's Blaster Dark raised his sword and seemed transformed. Suddenly the features were Melanie's, the green eyes replaced by iridescent violet, his stony lips replaced by her demonic leer, and his skin suddenly as pallid as hers. With a cry of terrible exultation, the knight swung her sword, casting a beam of black light through Zweispeer. The Demon World Castle cracked down the middle, and was blown to atoms by the furious attack.

"What is this?!" Samuel cried out.

"This is the true terror of Shadow Paladin," Melanie whispered. "Creeping Dark Goat's skill. I'll Counterblast and put Goat back into my Soul to check my deck's top five cards," she did so, plucking out a card, "and add _this_ to my hand." She turned the card around, and though its artwork was unfamiliar, the card was unmistakeable to Samuel. There was no way he couldn't know the card he had previously made the centerpiece of his deck.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon..."

Melanie set the card into her hand. "That's right," she said. "Phantom Blaster Dragon. A card you abandoned. Are you ready to feel its wrath? Now, call. Buranbau. Cursed Lancer. Sacrilege Revenger, Berith." Three figures rose from black flames around Blaster Dark, a snarling High Dog supporting the knight, while two black-armored, mounted figures rose to his left, wielding a lance and scythe respectively **[Buranbau ****Revenger – 6000 Power] [Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power] [Sacrilege Revenger, Berith – 7000 Power]**. "Buranbau boosts... attack, my avatar!" Blaster Dark erupted forth, readying his executioner's blade **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"I don't guard!" Samuel retorted.

Melanie's smirk turned demonic and twisted again. "Imagine it... yourself, sprawled at my feet, powerless to stop my attack!" Her eyes flared, and Samuel cried out as the light engulfed him.

He was stood on black, barren rock under a sky black as oil. The stars glinted weakly, struggling against the darkness, but the moon was bright and cold above. Or rather, the _moons_ were, three of them. All three shone down silver light which seemed as cold as ice, illuminating the landscape in that eerie shade.

He heard the crash of metal on stone, and whirled to see a black knight rising from the shadows. Blaster Dark's armor lit with crimson, his blade resting on the rocks and his head bowed so Samuel couldn't see his face.

"Blaster Dark?" he asked, voice full of disbelief.

The knight looked up, and as he did he was twisted. Suddenly it was Melanie there in the armor, bearing that sword. Lights danced madly in the depths of her eyes, her pale skin stark against the black and red of her armor and her black hair trailing loosely out of the helmet. She raised the Blaster Dark in one hand, laughing softly. "I hope you enjoy it, Samuel," she crooned. "The taste of despair and helplessness!" She lunged and was suddenly like shadows themselves, flowing like water at him. He stumbled back, but before he could even attempt to dodge, her form solidified into place before him. The sword lunged forth and he screamed as she ran him through. His eyes met hers, and the mad cruelty he saw there shook him to his core.

"Who... are you?" he choked out. She wrenched the sword free and he fell to his knees, one hand clutching at his chest.

"I'm the true vanguard of Shadow Paladin... the one who's going to teach you the truth of this Clan and this world," Melanie sneered, dancing back in that flickering shadow. Her eyes flared again and the world burst into incoherent light.

He was back in the stadium, on his knees with his hand scattered on the ground by him. His chest ached as though the sword were still impaling him. He looked up into the holograms, seeing his own Blaster Dark on one knee with a hand at his chest. Melanie's Blaster Dark was retreating in a swirl of shadows, reforming next to Cursed Lancer. Samuel took up his cards, forcing himself to his feet.

Melanie was holding up a card, and he identified it, realizing it as her Drive Check. The card's art was unfamiliar, but the green icon in its corner was clear enough. "Got a Heal Trigger," she declared. "Power to Cursed Lancer, and I heal one Damage."

**[Drive Check – Healing Revenger – Heal Trigger]**

She discarded a Damage card, as he made his own check. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

"Berith boosts, and Lancer attacks!" Lancer spurred on his horse, charging at Blaster Dark **[9000 Power + 5000 Power+ 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"No... guard," Samuel responded. The Lancer struck, his weapon ramming into Blaster Dark before he retreated. "Damage Check... Draw Trigger! Power to Blaster Dark, and I draw one card."

**[Damage Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

"With Lancer's skill, I unflip one Damage," Melanie sighed. "I end my turn."

VMS05

"Something's not right about this..." Noel muttered. "Why did Samuel collapse like that?"

Joan just looked away, not saying anything.

"Shouldn't the referee have done something?" Benedict wondered. "If a player collapsed like that..."

"Yeah, he should've," Noel said. "But why did Samuel just collapse? What do you think, Joan?" He turned to her, seeing her looking away. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Are you sure?" he pressed.

"If she says it's nothing, it's nothing, Noel," Benedict cut in. "Let's just focus on the fight."

VMS05

**Melanie  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Cursed Lancer/Blaster Dark/Empty  
Back Row: Sacrilege Revenger, Berith/Buranbau Revenger/Empty  
Damage: Freezing Revenger (F), Black Sage, Charon (U)**

**Samuel  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Blaster Dark/Empty  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F), Blaster Javelin (U), Swiftbau (U)**

"Stand and draw," Samuel called. _"This girl... who is she? How did she do that?" _His hand strayed to his chest, where the pain still throbbed. But it felt fine. There was no wound there, and it shook him to the core. Forcing away the unease and fear, he continued. "I Ride Venomous Breath Dragon!" Blaster Dark vanished into black mist, which evaporated to unveil a monstrous black dragon clad in dull silver armor. Bladed horns crowned its skull, and its eyes were an eerie venomous green shade **[Venomous Breath Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

"Now, I call Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen, Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod, and Darkness Maiden, Macha!" Three Units arose in flickers of darkness, a towering dark blue castle-golem, wielding a monstrous ball on a great chain, a brown-haired witch in black leather under a white lab coat, and finally a blue-haired young maiden in jet black armor, a purple cape billowing behind her and a glimmering icy blue sword in her hand **[Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen – 10000 Power] [Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod – 7000 Power] [Darkness Maiden, Macha – 8000 Power]**. "I activate Macha's skill! I Counterblast two to Superior Call a Grade 1 or less Shadow Paladin to the same column as her! Come, Black Sage, Charon!" He turned over the Damage, taking a card from his deck and playing it. Charon arose behind Macha with a smile **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**.

"So now you're rushing to avoid defeat... how tragic," Melanie mused. "You can't escape your fate. There are some things you cannot overcome, no matter how strong you think you are. That's the nature of the world. Some people are stronger than others. And you can never overcome the limits of who you are."

"No," he retorted. "You can always overcome those limits. No one can defeat everyone!"

Her smile returned, and now it seemed mocking. Condescending. "You haven't felt it yet, have you? The power which none can defeat. I've given you a little taste, but still you hold onto disbelief. Well, just wait, Samuel Wilson. I'll make it clear beyond any doubt that this power exists."

Samuel stared at her. "This power..." He was again reminded of Blaster Dark running him through, before he shook off the memory. "No! You can't be telling the truth! Boosted by Arianrhod, Venomous Breath Dragon attacks Blaster Dark!" His Vanguard reared up, roaring as it loosed a stream of corrosive shadow from its maw **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

Melanie's unsettling smile didn't waver. "No guard."

"Twin Drive!" he declared. "First check, no Trigger. And second... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Moonlight Witch, Vaha – No Trigger]**

The darkness lanced into Blaster Dark and exploded, sending the knight crashing back before he caught himself. "Damage Check," Melanie whispered.

**[Damage Check – Buranbau Revenger – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Charon, Zerschlagen attacks!" The Demon World Castle hurled its monstrous wrecking ball at Blaster Dark **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"No guard," Melanie repeated. The monstrous stone orb crashed into her avatar, smashing him into the harsh ground. "Damage Check... Critical Trigger. The effects go to Blaster Dark."

**[Damage Check – Revenger, Air Raid Dragon – Critical Trigger]**

Samuel gritted his teeth as Blaster Dark rose, now adorned with a cold golden aura. "Boosted by Charon, Macha attacks Cursed Lancer!" The Darkness Maiden lunged, and effortlessly slashed through the black knight, cutting him into motes. "I end my turn."

**Samuel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen/Venomous Breath Dragon/Darkness Maiden, Macha  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F), Blaster Javelin (F), Swiftbau (F)**

**Melanie  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Blaster Dark/Empty  
Back Row: Sacrilege Revenger, Berith/Buranbau Revenger/Empty  
Damage: Freezing Revenger (F), Black Sage, Charon (U), Buranbau Revenger (U), Revenger, Air Raid Dragon (U)**

"I stand and draw," Melanie spoke.

"_Here it comes!" _Samuel thought, already preparing for the appearance of the black dragon of purgatory.

She plucked a card from her hand, holding it up. Once again, it seemed to emit darkness, casting the world into a harsh contrast. _"This world is a false illusion, a cocoon of lies. Shatter that cocoon and let all behold the true despair that is existence! I Ride Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom!" _

Blaster Dark was consumed in black flames, the inferno rising up before being split by a silver blade. A black pegasus with demonic wings emerged, its eyes red as blood. Astride the dark creature was a knight clad in black armor, a tattered red cape rising behind him against the flames, and a brilliant sword with a black hilt gripped in his hand. His white hair framing his face, Mordred Phantom stared at Samuel's Vanguard with an unreadable emotion **[Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom – 11000 Power]**.

"Mordred Phantom?" Samuel wondered. "I've never heard of that card..." _"And why didn't she ride Phantom Blaster Dragon?"_

Melanie played another card, this one familiar to him. "I call Skull Witch, Nemain." Smirking darkly, a witch with milky pale skin took shape, clad in tight skimpy black leather and clutching a purple crystalline skull in one hand **[Skull Witch, Nemain – 3000 Power]**. "Nemain's Counterblast." She turned over a Damage, discarding a card and drawing two. "Now, I call Cursed Lancer." A second Lancer appeared to Mordred's right **[Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power]**. "Boosted by Buranbau, Mordred Phantom attacks Venomous Breath Dragon! With Mordred Phantom's skill, he gets 2000 Power! And with Buranbau's skill, as I have fewer rear-guards than you, it boosts for an extra 4000 Power!" Mordred spurred on his steed, the pegasus launching skywards before diving towards the dragon as its rider readied his sword **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 23000 Power]**.

Samuel considered, and then the memory of being struck by Blaster Dark hit him again. Before he even really knew what he was doing, he was playing a card. "Mac Lir guards! I discard Vaha to stop your attack!" A knight in black armor arose before his vanguard, deploying two jet black shields against Mordred's assault.

"_Why has Samuel Wilson chosen to use a valuable Perfect Guard against this attack by Melanie's Mordred Phantom?! That's certainly an unusual choice at this stage of the game! And speaking of Mordred Phantom, just what is this new card Melanie Blake has chosen to play here? What are its capabilities, and what does it bring to the Shadow Paladin Clan?!"_

Melanie was still smiling. "Don't you already see? Your path was decided the moment you stepped out here. The path which leads to your destruction! Mordred's Twin Drive!"

**[Drive Check – Phantom Blaster Dragon – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Black Clothed Revenger, Tarutu – No Trigger]**

Mordred's blade slashed against Mac Lir's shields, being repulsed by the Perfect Guard. "Lancer attacks Macha!" Cursed Lancer charged at Macha, readying his lance.

"I guard with Javelin!" Samuel answered. Blaster Javelin rose up in Lancer's path **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Berith, Nemain attacks Macha!" Nemain raised her skull, laughing as she hurled a blast of black lightning at Macha **[3000 Power + 7000 Power = 10000 Power]**.

"Grim Reaper!" A red-haired, scythe-wielding demon clad all in black rose up, smirking even as he was blasted to motes by the lightning **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**.

Melanie's smile slipped for the first time. "So you _are _going for that skill. But it's not going to help. No amount of power from you can overcome the fate that's already been decided. Because my power decides fate... and that makes this just a foregone conclusion. You can't beat me. You never could."

"You're wrong... I'm going to win!" Samuel answered. "With my Shadow Paladin comrades, and for the friends your teammates defeated! I'm going to win this fight for the pride of Team Avalon, Melanie! No matter what power you think you have, I'm going to win this fight!"

Melanie just gave a soft, amused chuckle, her smile returning to that demonic look which was too wide for a human. Her eyes were blazing with cold light. "Still in denial? Well, then. Take your turn. Try and match my power with your 'comrades'. And see just how hopeless your struggle is!"

**Melanie  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Skull Witch, Nemain/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Cursed Lancer  
Back Row: Sacrilege Revenger, Berith/Buranbau Revenger/Empty  
Damage: Freezing Revenger (F), Black Sage, Charon (F), Buranbau Revenger (U), Revenger, Air Raid Dragon (U)**

**Samuel  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen/Venomous Breath Dragon/Darkness Maiden, Macha  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F), Blaster Javelin (F), Swiftbau (F)**

"I stand and draw," Samuel announced. He stared at the last card left in his hand after Melanie's onslaught. The card he had been preparing to unleash for the whole fight. Finally, its time was at hand. And it was time to show Melanie his Shadow Paladins and their true strength. He drew his next card, and then took up the new Vanguard.

"_Every light casts a shadow! Every hero is mirrored by a dark soul! Even the King of Knights etches a silhouette into the darkness! I Ride The Dark Dictator!"_

Utter shadow enfolded Venomous Breath Dragon, the creature shattering into darkness. From the black mist rose a black king, clad in armor the shade of midnight, a cape just as dark rising on the wind behind him. He wielded a monstrous greatsword in one hand, his irises the color of blood and his skin snowy white. The Dictator rode a horse as black as Mordred's pegasus, and as he rose proud, his armor lit with icy blue lines. He had arrived. Samuel's ultimate trump card **[The Dark Dictator – 10000 Power]**

Melanie didn't react to the arrival of the black king, just staring at it with that unnatural smile.

"The Dark Dictator's skill!" Samuel announced. "This is how my Shadow Paladin allies fight! Dictator's Soul Blast!" He discarded Fullbau, Blaster Javelin and Blaster Dark from his Soul. "My Shadow Paladin rear-guards in the front row get plus 5000 Power this turn!" The Dictator raised his sword, causing shadows to blaze up around Zerschlagen and Macha. The two were empowered as the darkness soaked into their forms **[Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen – 15000 Power] [Darkness Maiden, Macha – 13000 Power]**. "And now, Zerschlagen's skill activates! When I place a Shadow Paladin on my Vanguard Circle, Zerschlagen gets plus 10000 Power for that turn!" The Demon World Castle roared, its aura of shadows becoming monstrous **[Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen – 25000 Power]**.

Melanie still seemed unconcerned.

"_With Samuel Wilson's trump card, The Dark Dictator, here, it seems like he's seriously pushing for the endgame this turn! And with that great combo between his Dictator and Zerschlagen, he might just achieve it, I think! We've seen Dictator in action before, but never like this! With that new card, Samuel's taken his signature final turn move to a whole new level!"_

VMS05

"The Dark Dictator!" Robert exclaimed. "And with Zerschlagen's skill, he's got massive attack lanes! He could do it!"

"He's attacking for 33000 with Zerschlagen's lane... that's a terrifying amount of Power on a rear-guard," Agatha said. "But... Melanie doesn't seem worried at all."

Robert's enthusiasm evaporated as he realized this was true. "What does she mean? When she's saying she knows how it'll turn out... is that even possible? Just who is she?"

Agatha looked away. _"Samuel... you say you're going to win. But this girl's not normal. There's something about her, something in her eyes." _She glanced back at the screen, looking right at Melanie's eyes. And sure enough, there was light flickering in their depths, just as she remembered from that day a year before. _"Be careful, Samuel."_

VMS05

The announcer's comments finally stirred a reaction from Samuel's opponent. Melanie let out a soft little laugh.

Silence fell.

"What's so funny?" Samuel asked. Her laughter was sending icy dread into him. It felt as though she knew something he didn't.

"None of you seem to understand yet... you're cheering on your champion, thinking I'm deranged, thinking he's just going to walk all over me," she said, her mirth replaced by icy calm. "You're wrong. And soon enough, you'll see it. I'm going to show you all how beneath me any of you are!"

Samuel frowned. "I won't let you. The Dark Dictator's other skill! During my turn, he gets 2000 Power for each Shadow Paladin comrade fighting at his side!" An aura of shadows blazed around his Vanguard, fuelled by the five allies at his side **[The Dark Dictator – 20000 Power]**. "The Dark Dictator attacks Mordred Phantom!" His black king charged, readying his great blade.

"Nemain and Lancer Intercept! Healing Revenger guards!" Melanie declared. The two moved forward, joined by an angelic white-haired figure wearing black armor and a red cape, brandishing a blue flaming scythe **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 31000 Power]**.

Samuel grimaced. "No getting through..."

VMS05

"Why guard with that much?" Noel asked. "Just Healing Revenger and one of her Intercepts would've done it, since Mordred Phantom has base 11000 Power."

Benedict shrugged. "Maybe she wants to be absolutely sure."

"But still, an overguard like that could be a massive mistake..."

"Melanie knows what she's doing," Joan answered firmly. "Trust her."

VMS05

"Twin Drive!" Samuel called. "First... Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Zerschlagen!"

**[Drive Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

"And now, second... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Demon World Castle, Zweispeer – No Trigger]**

The Dark Dictator struck Melanie's guardians, slicing through them with his mighty sword before retreating in the face of Mordred Phantom.

"_With that Trigger applied to Zerschlagen, Samuel Wilson has a massive attack with Critical 2! This might just be the end for Melanie Blake! Can she possibly stop such a colossal attack from Zerschlagen?!"_

"This is the end!" Samuel called. "I'm going to win for my friends! Boosted by Charon, finish this fight, Zerschlagen!" The Demon World Castle swung its wrecking ball, blazing with black and gold as it hurled the massive weapon towards Mordred Phantom **[25000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 38000 Power, Critical 2]**.

Melanie laughed. "Did you think it'd be so easy? That you could just overpower me like that and take the glory? No. There's no glory for powerless people like you. Only the taste of despair! I guard with Dark Revenger, Mac Lir!" Mac Lir took form before Mordred, now adorned with the same crimson cape as the other Revengers, and crashed his black shields together as Melanie discarded Phantom Blaster Dragon.

"Perfect Guard..." Samuel gasped, realizing it even as the wrecking ball smashed against the shields and was stopped. Zerschlagen recoiled, dragging the weapon back. "Boosted by Charon, Macha attacks Mordred!" Macha charged and with Melanie making no attempt to defend, Mordred was struck by her sword. But just as Melanie seemed unconcerned, Mordred didn't even react to the strike.

**[Damage Check – Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom – No Trigger]**

"I... end my turn," Samuel whispered, staring at his hand. He could get through this still. He had a total of 20000 Shield, plus Macha's Intercept. He could survive. He knew he could.

**Samuel  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen/The Dark Dictator/Darkness Maiden, Macha  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F), Blaster Javelin (F), Swiftbau (F)**

**Melanie  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Empty/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Empty  
Back Row: Sacrilege Revenger, Berith/Buranbau Revenger/Empty  
Damage: Freezing Revenger (F), Black Sage, Charon (F), Buranbau Revenger (U), Revenger, Air Raid Dragon (U), Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (U)**

Melanie stood her cards and drew in silence, closing her eyes. She seemed to muse in silence for a moment. "I told you, Samuel. This is a foregone conclusion. And the moment has finally arrived. The moment of your defeat! Final Turn!"

"_Melanie Blake has declared her Final Turn! Can she possibly deliver on that promise with Samuel on just three Damage?"_

"_She has Phantom Blaster in her hand... she's going for Damned Charging Lance," _he thought. _"It's fine. So long as she doesn't get a Critical Trigger, I can safely take that attack and guard her rear-guards. And then next turn, I can finish this when her hand's down to almost nothing." _"I'm going to survive this turn, Melanie, and then I'm going to beat you."

"Oh? Will you?" she laughed, opening her eyes to reveal them blazing with that terrible light. "Let me show you the power I have. The power to understand fate. To decide fate! Against this power, people like you are nothing. This world is nothing before my power!" She tore a card from her hand, holding it up. And for the third time, the card's shadows seemed to distort the world, and this time, the distortion was more terrible than ever. The world seemed rent asunder by the darkness radiating from the card, a darkness which would have made Samuel know instantly what it was, even if he hadn't known it was in her hand already.

"_Vanish beneath the shadow of damnation," _Melanie chanted, her voice now a whisper as cold as ice, _"and fall in despair before this absolute terror. Descend now... o cursed dragon! I Break Ride... **Phantom**... **Blaster Dragon**!" _

Mordred's sword clattered to the ground as the knight screamed in agony, clutching his head. His pegasus screamed with him, both of them collapsing as they were engulfed in hellish black flames. The inferno raged across Melanie's field, the fire turning blacker than the blackest darkness and colder than the coldest ice. A demonic silhouette burst up within, roaring as it spread its dread wings. The flames suddenly exploded, tearing the ground asunder as the cursed dragon rose from within, its whole form black as midnight. Its terrible claws clenched, its fangs glistening in sickly moonlight from above. Its eyes opened, red as the blood it was ready to shed. Roaring once again, the dragon raised one mighty hand, and with a thunderclap a lance of solid black steel formed in its grip, its edges gleaming with a nightmarish, hungry light. Power surged over Phantom Blaster Dragon's body, igniting red lines across its entire form and casting it in the visage of a soul hungry executioner rising from hell itself **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

Samuel took a step back. He had seen this creature a hundred times and more, but never like this, never so utterly against him. "Are you trying to scare me by using my own card against me?" he cried out. "It's not going to work, Melanie!"

"Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill," Melanie whispered. "With Blaster Dark in my Soul, it gets plus 1000 Power at all times." A deep growl escaped the dragon's maw, shaking the field **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 11000 Power]**. "And now, let me introduce you to the true terror of Shadow Paladin, born into a new age! Mordred Phantom's Break Ride skill activates!"

"Break Ride!" Samuel exclaimed. "It's a Break Ride?!"

"That's right," she crooned, turning over a Damage. "Phantom Blaster Dragon gets plus 10000 Power." Utter darkness exploded into life around her dragon, forging a circle of shadows under its feet and another above as it howled **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 21000 Power]**. "And now... rise again, avatar of terror."

The black flames ignited at Phantom Blaster's side, and Samuel knew who it was an instant before the black sword ripped them asunder. Blaster Dark emerged, his eyes full of madness and hate, and his armor lit with bloody red **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**. "The Unit I Superior Call with Mordred Phantom's Break Ride skill gets 5000 Power this turn," Melanie spoke, the black knight igniting with malice as she explained **[Blaster Dark – 14000 Power]**.

"_Melanie Blake has used a Break Ride skill! For those not in the know, a Break Ride is a Limit Break skill which triggers when you Ride a Unit of the same Clan over the Break Ride Unit! In this case, Mordred Phantom has given her new Vanguard 10000 Power, and let her call a Grade 2 or below Shadow Paladin from her deck, giving that Unit 5000 Power!"_

VMS05

"She has a Break Ride we didn't know about?!" Agatha exclaimed. "Who are these people if they have cards like that?!"

"Revengers... Samuel would've known about those cards before anyone if they're new Shadow Paladins..." Robert murmured. "Why don't we know about these cards she's using?"

VMS05

"I... call," Melanie breathed.

A black-clad sorcerer arose beside Phantom Blaster Dragon, wearing a hazy smile as misty shadows coiled around him **[Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – 9000 Power]**. "Badbabh Caar's skill. I check my deck's top card, and if it's a Shadow Paladin... Superior Call." A Sacrilege Revenger, Berith took form behind Badbabh Caar, readying his scythe **[Sacrilege Revenger, Berith – 7000 Power]**.

Melanie stood in silence, regarding her Units. "Shadow Paladin comrades... no. You don't understand... you never did. Shadow Paladins aren't comrades... they're tools. Let me show you the real way to use Shadow Paladins." Her face split into that smile again, her eyes too wide now too. There was a demonic glee in her expression, utterly terrible to behold. "Berith, Buranbau, Badbabh Caar. You've lost all usefulness to me." The three Units seemed to quake with dread as she spoke. Everyone knew immediately what was coming. Everyone could feel it. "The cursed dragon demands your lives! _Damned Charging Lance_!"

Melanie turned over two Damage cards, and Phantom Blaster Dragon turned. The three named sacrifices recoiled in terror, but before they could do anything more, the lance fell. Berith collapsed first, screaming as he was ripped in two by the blade. Then Buranbau howled its agony to the heavens, and finally Badbabh Caar added his death wail to the macabre chorus of suffering. The three burst into motes, their lives and souls soaking into the cursed dragon as it roared. "Power plus 10000," Melanie whispered. "Critical plus one." A bloody aura engulfed her dragon, casting its black form in terrible red **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 31000 Power, Critical 2]**.

"Damned Charging Lance..." Samuel echoed, staring at Phantom Blaster Dragon.

"You remember, don't you?" Melanie whispered. "When you gave up their lives like this... but you never felt it the way I do. You never felt that power coursing into you. Intoxicating... impossible to resist. This is what power really is. Power the likes of which you don't know. And which you can't fight." She took the last two cards from her hand, playing them. "I call. Buranbau. Tarutu." Buranbau Revenger rose, a black-armored woman with blonde hair appearing before him and drawing an icy blue longsword similar to Macha's **[Buranbau Revenger – 6000 Power] [Black Clothed Revenger, Tarutu – 9000 Power]**.

Samuel looked at the opposing field, calculating Power. There was a way he could survive. If Melanie got no Triggers, he could still survive this turn.

VMS05

"She used Damned Charging Lance... can he survive it?" Noel wondered.

"No," Joan said immediately.

Both of them looked at her. "How do you know? He might still have enough Shield to stop Dark and Tarutu," the Great Nature fighter said.

"When she says she's going to win, she wins," she answered. "It's that simple."

Noel looked at Melanie. "That can't be possible."

Benedict said nothing, his eyes deep with thought.

VMS05

"Can you feel it, Samuel?" Melanie asked. "Fate closing in on you? Now, attack, Phantom Blaster Dragon!" The dragon stalked forwards, inexorable, burning with blood and darkness. It raised its lance to strike at The Dark Dictator like an ancient god raising his spear to strike down a mythical monster, cold cruelty glaring in its eyes.

"No guard!" Samuel cried.

"Imagine it..." Melanie whispered madly. "Falling into an abyss of endless darkness. Falling forever and feeling only despair and helplessness!" Her eyes flared, and Samuel's world burst into light.

He found himself standing on black rock again, under the light of the three moons. Everything was cold and silent, coated in darkness too thick for him to see beyond a few feet.

Then something loomed from the darkness. It was a titan of shadow, with glaring red eyes and crimson lines torn across its body in mad patterns. The thing raised a spear in hand, glaring with crimson aura as its mad eyes beheld him and faced him with utter scorn and hate. He staggered back as the thing marched forwards, its every step shaking the ground underfoot, its roar reverberating into his bones. It emerged from the darkness and into the stark moonlight, transformed from darkness into a thing of red and silver. Now he realized its identity. Phantom Blaster Dragon raised its lance high, the weapon reflecting the moonlight blindingly as its bearer roared mad hate at the young man.

"What is this?!" he cried out. "Where am I?!"

A voice crooned out of the darkness mockingly. "Imagine it. We're astral bodies who have just appeared on Cray, a planet very much like Earth." He whirled and Melanie was there, emerging from the shadows. Her face was twisted again, her smile too wide, her eyes glaring with light. "This is Cray," she whispered, her voice barely anything more than insane laughter.

"Cray?!"

She turned away, keeping one eye fixed on him. "Strike him down, my avatar."

Before he could react, he could feel the strike howling through the air. And then he was struck, screaming in agony as the lance tore through him and screamed on the rock. As he screamed, Melanie turned, peals of mad laughter spilling from her.

"You're... a monster..." he choked out once he managed to force down the screaming. Agony burned through his chest, radiating from where the lance was thrust through his heart.

"The world is a monster," Melanie answered. "'A planet very much like Earth'. You know what our world and Cray have in common? Both are ruled by the strong. It's a fact that when two people battle, the stronger will defeat the weaker. That's the truth of this world. For all the claims of equality, everything is inevitably unequal. You're stronger than most of the chaff who play this game. But even a champion," she grabbed his face at this point, fingers pressing into his skin hard enough to make him gasp in pain, "can't compare to this gift I've been given. The power to defeat _anyone_. They say luck decides a fight in the end. It's not luck... it's _fate_. And fate has chosen me to always win. I can see it as soon as the fight begins. I can always see how it will end. So every fight I play is nothing but a foregone conclusion to me." She let out a harsh laugh. "None of you can compare to me. That's why you're so amusing. To see you wail about how you'll win, when all along I can see you falling to me."

She moved away, and Samuel collapsed to his knees as the lance was ripped from him. He was shaking with agony as he knelt there, staring at the rock until she grabbed him again and forced him to look up. "What... do you want?" he forced himself to say.

"I want to share the truth with you all," she answered. "And so I'm sharing it with you." The light in her eyes flashed, and the world burst around them.

Samuel found himself collapsed to his knees in the stadium, still holding his cards somehow. Pain still throbbed through his chest as he forced himself to stand.

"Are you okay?" the referee called. "We can stop the game if you want-"

"It's okay," he replied. "I'm fine."

The man nodded, but didn't look too convinced.

Melanie checked two cards, and the second caused everyone to gasp.

**[Drive Check – Skull Witch, Nemain – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Freezing Revenger – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger," she declared. "I give the Power to Blaster Dark." The black knight's expression turned from calm to sadistic and vicious in an instant, his form wrapped in bloody red light **[Blaster Dark – 19000 Power]**.

"No..." Samuel gasped, unable to stop himself even as he checked the Damage cards and found no help.

**[Damage Check – The Dark Dictator – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

Melanie drew a card without any sort of concern, putting it in her hand without even bothering to check its identity. Her eyes didn't move from Samuel's, and he could see it there. Her mad glee. "Boosted by Berith," she called out, "Blaster Dark... end this!"

Blaster Dark roared a battle cry and erupted forth, readying his blade **[19000 Power + 7000 Power = 26000 Power]**.

"I... don't guard," Samuel breathed. He knew what she would do a moment before the world burst again.

He was there on Cray, trembling with fear and pain, surrounded by darkness. The night was cold and now the moons were fading behind utterly black clouds. There was no warmth and no hope. No comrades.

Only the darkness.

Suddenly Blaster Dark was there, appearing in a swirl of shadows, and Samuel could only glimpse Melanie's power-twisted features before the sword was rammed through his chest once again.

He slumped onto it, somehow losing the strength to hold himself up. His eyes met Melanie's, and there was no mercy there, only the same cruel madness. She withdrew the sword, and he collapsed into her, the girl holding him up. All he could feel was the icy chill of her armor's steel, even as he rested against her in some grim parody of a friend supporting another. He felt her breath on the side of his face, and she crooned words to him as he slumped against her armored form.

"You were never a match for me," she whispered. "None of you ever will be. Remember that, 'champion'."

The world exploded into lights and then he was back again, collapsed entirely, cards scattered around him. The referee was at his side now, shouting in alarm for a medic, but he weakly raised an arm.

"I... have to..."

"Samuel!" He heard their footsteps, Robert and Agatha running out.

"Stop!" the referee called. "If you come on the field, you're-!"

"We've lost already!" Robert retorted. "We're not going to stand back and watch!"

Agatha stared over the field at Melanie. The girl stared back with those cold eyes. _"What did you do to him?" _she wondered. _"What have you done?"_ She yearned to call out, to accuse Melanie. But she knew no one would believe her.

Samuel was slowly rising to his feet, shakily. The two ran forwards, overriding the protests of the referee, and catching him as he began to slip.

"Stop the game, Samuel," Robert said. "Something's wrong. You can't fight like this."

"I have to... finish..." Samuel replied, his voice ragged with pain.

"What happened?" Agatha asked. "What happened to you, Samuel?"

He didn't answer. With their support, he stood, and slowly reached for his deck.

"_Despite his collapse, it seems Samuel Wilson wants to try and finish the fight! Now officially, he should be disqualified at this point since-" _The crowd erupted at this, drowning him out under a tide of words.

"Come on, Samuel!"

"You can do it!"

"Don't let her beat you!"

"We believe in you!"

"You can do it," Agatha said quietly.

He nodded, fingers catching the edge of the card. "Damage... Check..."

Opposite, Melanie just looked at him with a condescending smile.

He slowly picked up the card, turning it over. Every fiber of his being screamed for the green light of a Heal Trigger. He needed Abyss Healer. He needed to survive and win this to prove Melanie wrong. For the friends he could feel holding him up.

"We know you can do this," Robert nodded.

Samuel nodded. He _could _do it. His deck had come through for him like that before. He could remember it, all those times a year before.

The card was turned over, and flashed with light.

The crowd almost cheered, before all of them realized the simple fact he had already noticed. The fact that was tearing through him. The flash wasn't green, it was red. The card wasn't what he needed.

**[Damage Check – Swiftbau – Draw Trigger]**

He let the card fall to his Damage Zone. "I lost..." he murmured.

"_I don't believe it... but even though Samuel Wilson played the game out to the end, despite being hurt in some way, he's lost. It's a three-zero win for Team Midnight Sun... a total defeat for our national champions..."_

"Total defeat..." Robert echoed.

Samuel stared over the field at Melanie. She was just collecting her cards, but then she looked up. Her eyes were no longer glowing, leaving them at their basic shade of violet.

"_You were never a match for me. None of you ever will be. Remember that, 'champion'."_

The mere memory sent a shudder through him, weakening his knees. Robert and Agatha caught him as he slipped, holding him firmly.

"We're getting you to the infirmary," Robert insisted. "Something's not right."

"I'll take him," Agatha said. "You get his cards, okay?"

Robert nodded. "I'll handle the press. Take as long as you need, Samuel."

He nodded weakly, letting Agatha lead him away. She kept a close hold on him as they trailed out through the tunnel.

"What happened?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I just... felt faint. That's all."

Agatha looked away. "Are you sure? If there's anything you want to talk about, you can trust me. I'm your friend."

He looked at her, and for a moment he considered it. Considered telling her everything. He wanted to just let it all out, how Melanie had sent him to Cray, how she had attacked him in the form of her Units. But he _couldn't_ tell her. She'd never believe him. It was too unnatural, too strange to be believable. If someone had told him before his fight with Melanie that such things were possible, he wouldn't have believed them.

"That's it. I just felt faint and collapsed... maybe I ate something bad," he shrugged. Part of him felt repulsed by lying to her, but he forced it down. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell anyone. No one would believe him.

VMS05

"_Well, folks... it's certainly been a surprising day," _the announcer declared. _"I don't think any of us expected this outcome, but there you go. Team Avalon, our reigning national champions, has been defeated by the new arrivals, Team Midnight Sun!"_

Robert stood alone now, on the stage to the side of the battlefield. He couldn't forget Samuel crying out and collapsing. Couldn't forget Melanie's Blaster Dark delivering the final blow to The Dark Dictator. It all seemed impossible. Agatha's Vanguard being crushed by Compass Lion. His own Enigman Storm being swept aside by Hydro Hurricane Dragon. And Melanie's victory over Samuel.

"_Now, on the stage, let's give a hand for Team Midnight Sun!"_

The three stepped up, accompanied by a brown-haired young woman who looked a little older than Benedict and Noel. Robert stood off to the side as they took center stage, receiving a round of applause from the entire crowd. He made eye contact with Benedict. The icy avenger seemed gone, replaced by content warmth. But he could see the frost in the depths of the blue irises, just waiting to emerge and again transform Benedict into a cold harbinger of his Clan's absolute justice.

Looking away, Robert let the applause wash over him. He hadn't expected this outcome at all. No one had.

The applause stopped, and he turned to face the four members of Team Midnight Sun.

"I'm sorry about Samuel," Benedict said. "I hope he's okay."

"I hope so too," he murmured. "Congratulations. You beat us. You completely beat us..."

"I know it's a shock," he replied. "Truth be told, I guess we weren't expecting this either." He glanced around, receiving a supportive nod from Noel.

"Um... Joan, right?" Robert asked, turning to the girl he didn't know. She nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she replied. "You fought well. All of you did. And like Benedict said... I hope Samuel's okay."

"It'd suck if he was really hurt," Noel frowned.

"Joan's right," Benedict mused. "All three of you fought well. I guess we were just the better fighters, or the wind was blowing the right way for us."

"Maybe," Noel smiled.

"Good luck from now on," Robert answered. "Good luck, all of you. I guess you've got a bright future ahead after this."

"Thank you," Joan, Noel and Benedict said together. Melanie just remained silent. The four began to walk away, Robert staring after them.

"_Who are you? And why did this happen?" _he wondered.

VMS05

Samuel sat on a bed in the white-painted infirmary, staring down at the floor. Agatha leaned against the door frame, looking at him. The atmosphere was thick with tension, as though both could feel there was something they weren't telling each other.

The two looked up as the crowd's cheering became apparent from the screen. They watched as Robert exchanged words with the members of Midnight Sun.

"Who got them here?" Agatha wondered aloud. "How could they have set this up?"

"I don't know, but I have some ideas," Samuel muttered.

She sighed. "The press is going to have a field day with this. We already had problems with them, but to lose like this to a new team..."

"I don't understand how I lost to Melanie..."

"Why did you use Mac Lir to guard Mordred Phantom?" Agatha asked. "It was an odd thing to do at that point."

He thought back to Mordred Phantom swooping towards Venomous Breath Dragon, remembering how he had just hurled down Mac Lir on instinct. "I don't know," he murmured. But that was a lie too. He did know. He had been terrified, reeling after that first attack from Blaster Dark. Desperate to avoid more of the same. And so he had thrown away Mac Lir to defend himself, only prolonging the inevitable. It was like Melanie had said. It had been a foregone conclusion.

Agatha looked surprised. "You... don't know? How can you not know?"

Samuel looked away. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake... a stupid mistake..."

She looked like she wanted to say something, but then just clamped her lips shut, staring at the screen and watching Midnight Sun leave the stage. "Things are going to get worse," she murmured. "They were just the beginning. I can feel it."

He watched with her, and as he did so, he felt she was right. There was a deep foreboding in him now. The sense that Team Midnight Sun were just the first black cloud on the horizon. The harbingers of a storm. The storm itself was imminent.

And again, all he could wonder was, _"Why?"_

VMS05

Card of the Day:

Phantom Blaster Dragon  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary – Abyss Dragon – Shadow Paladin  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Continuous [V]: If you have a card named 'Blaster Dark' in your soul, this unit gets [Power]+1000.  
Activate [V]: [Counterblast 2 & Choose three of your «Shadow Paladin» rear-guards, and retire them] This unit gets [Power]+10000/[Critical]+1 until end of turn.  
_Death and agony are my blades! Writhe in pain, Shadow Erosion!_

_The root of all evil who founded the "Shadow Paladins", by influencing the negative feelings swirling inside several among the ranks of the Holy Knights, "Royal Paladin". He can turn any and every negative emotion including death, despair, envy or even fear into his own power and strength. As well, he regards his fellows and footmen as mere tools for his schemes, and is completely merciless and cruel, as he'll dispose of anyone working for him once they've outlived their usefulness. When the darkness exceeds the light, the blades of his "Shadow Erosion" overtakes their target like a pack of ravenous ghouls, consuming every mote of light in their path. _

VMS05

Created Cards:

Swiftbau  
Grade 0/High Beast – Shadow Paladin/4000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger  
Activate [R]: [Put this unit into your soul] Choose one of your «Shadow Paladin», and that unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of turn.  
_It once ran like the wind, bringing messages of peace. Now it brings the Dark Dragon's decrees._

(Swiftbau was created by Desgarroth.)


	6. Ride 6: Chains of Truth

_**Ride 6: Chains of Truth**_

"There you go, Joan," Benedict said quietly, passing her a cup of tea. The young woman took it with a grateful nod, taking a sip as she continued to stare at the TV. "Are you sure you don't want any, Noel?"

"I'm fine," his friend replied, his gaze fixed to the screen as well. Benedict sighed.

"What about Melanie?" he asked, turning back to Joan.

She shook her head. "No, she won't want anything. When she wants something, she gets it herself."

Benedict frowned. "I haven't really seen her out here though..."

Joan gave an apologetic shrug. "She has her own routine and her own way of doing things."

"And she's damn creepy," Noel added under his breath. Benedict pretended he hadn't heard him, retrieving his own cup of tea from where he had placed it by the kettle and moving to sit on the sofa beside Joan.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, here at the Apex Stadium,it's time for Team Avalon's first pro league match since their stunning defeat by Team Midnight Sun two weeks ago! Will our national champions be able to repair their battered record here, or will they fall even further from glory?! Let's watch and see!"_

"It's like he's gloating," Noel muttered.

"You've seen what people are saying," Benedict said. "Ever since we beat Avalon, everyone's been looking down on them. They're dredging up things from way back." He nodded to a magazine on the table titled Vanguard Weekly, its cover displaying a stock photo of Team Avalon with the caption 'Are Avalon Losing Their Touch?'. Sub-captions promised other articles, a sneak preview article titled 'Revengers – See Melanie Blake's Deck First Here!', an interview, 'Exclusive Talk with Team Midnight Sun!', and a few other titles.

"Even so, all that happened was one loss," his friend replied. "You shouldn't hate on people like this just for that."

"Noel's right," Joan said quietly. "I don't like how they're treating Avalon either."

"I'm not against you... it feels wrong. Even if..." he said softly, looking at her. "No... it's nothing."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," he murmured. "Besides, looks like it's starting." Indeed it was.

"_Facing Team Avalon today, one of our less prominent professional teams, Team Darkmetal! Despite having competed in all of our Nationals so far and reaching the top sixteen in all of them, Darkmetal have never been able to claim a top spot and maintain a fairly average position around the middle of the professional league! Let's see how they can square up to our champions here! The first match features Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon facing Percy Kovacs of Team Darkmetal! Robert was soundly defeated by Benedict Deacon of Team Midnight Sun in his last exhibition fight, so let's see if he fares better against Percy!"_

Benedict stared at the screen, remembering his fight with Robert. He remembered his voice ringing out, shouting normally buried rage for all to see as Hydro Hurricane Dragon reigned proud behind him. Joan glanced at him, and he could tell she remembered it too.

On screen, the two fighters emerged.

VMS06

Robert's hand was shaking slightly as he walked out. He remembered his walk to the fight with Benedict. The confidence he had felt walking out to face the Midnight Sun member. His own self-assurance and the feeling he would easily win. And how it so bitterly contrasted with the crushing feeling of defeat he had been drowning in as he walked away. Would this fight end with that same feeling? Normally he would never have questioned himself, but he couldn't forget Benedict's Aqua Force units striking his vanguard down. Hydro Hurricane Dragon's final attack defeating his Dimension Police.

Percy was already at his console. He was a tall, lithe young man, perhaps twenty, with a messy shock of black hair. A grey blazer hung limply over him, at odds with his casual jeans and shirt. His gloves were the dark steely grey often associated with Darkmetal, and his face seemed as rough and serious as his team's name suggested.

Robert hurried to his place, setting down his deck and preparing to fight. _"Focus," _he told himself. _"This isn't going to go like that fight. You can win this. This isn't Benedict."_

Percy calmly set down his starter Vanguard, glancing at Robert. "Whatever the result, no hard feelings," he said.

"Sure," he replied, trying to smile and probably failing. Nervousness seemed to drown him, causing his hand to shiver even as he set down Enigman Flow's card. He forced it to settle. _"You can win."_

Percy drew his hand, scrutinizing it. "Are you okay? If you're not feeling well-"

"I'm fine," he insisted, drawing his own hand. The two redrew four cards each, considering their new hands. _"You can win."_

"Are you ready?" his opponent called, resting his fingers atop his vanguard's card.

"Yes," Robert answered. _"You can win." _

"_This fight between Robert Macmillan of Team Avalon and Percy Kovacs of Team Darkmetal will now... BEGIN!"_

"Stand up, vanguard!" the two called.

The holographic system activated, forming the comfortable surroundings of the brilliant Dimension Police city. Light filled the air, banishing all shadow from around the two as they too were engulfed in light, bright white for Robert, dark grey for Percy.

"Enigman Flow!" The heroic alien rose proudly, shining with light **[Enigman Flow – 5000 Power]**.

"Death Army Pawn!" Percy answered. His own form was surrounded by a sleek mechanical soldier of dark grey metal, a core in its chest glowing a pale blue and its eyes the same shade **[Death Army Pawn – 5000 Power]**.

Robert drew, having won the first turn. _"It'll be okay. It's just Death Army. You can beat Death Army."_

"I ride Enigman Ripple!" he called. Flow was shrouded in light, and Ripple emerged to take its place **[Enigman Ripple – 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**. "Flow's skill! I add Enigman Wave to my hand, and I end my turn!" He took Wave from his deck, scanning his hand. Wave, Cosmo Claw, Enigman Cloud, Karenroid, Daisy, Cosmo Beak and Speedster. He could do this.

VMS06

"_It's now the seventh turn of this cardfight, and our fighters stand at four and three Damage respectively! It's the beginning of Robert's fourth turn! At such a critical point, can he begin to pull back an edge here?!"_

The shining presence of Enigman Storm commanded Robert's field, gleaming with incandescent light **[Enigman Storm – 11000 Power]**. Around it stood Karenroid, Daisy, Mika, Speedster, and Enigman Ripple **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power] [Operator Girl, Mika – 9000 Power] [Speedster – 6000 Power] [Enigman Ripple – 6000 Power]**.

Meanwhile, a towering menace dominated Percy's field, an alien juggernaut with eight sickly yellow eyes, encased in a shell of glistening black steel armor. Arcs of electricity crackled over its carapace, dancing between its talons, and spikes protruded from its shoulders like sharp lightning rods **[Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord – 10000 Power]**. Around it was Death Army Pawn supporting a trenchcoat-clad alien with a large beam rifle **[Death Army Pawn – 5000 Power] [Street Bouncer – 8000 Power]**, a robot similar in style to Pawn wielding a pair of curved blades **[Death Army Bishop – 7000 Power]**, and finally a second Bishop supporting a heavily built robot taller than everything but Cloud and Death Army Cosmo Lord **[Death Army Bishop – 7000 Power] [Death Army Rook – 10000 Power]**.

**Percy  
Hand: 6**

**Front Row: Death Army Rook/Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord/Street Bouncer  
Back Row: Death Army Bishop/Death Army Bishop/Death Army Pawn  
Damage: Death Army Knight (U), Top Gun (U), Three Minutes (U)**

**Robert  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Operator Girl, Mika/Enigman Storm/Empty  
Back Row: Speedster/Enigman Ripple/Karenroid, Daisy  
Damage: Justice Rose (F), Diamond Ace (F), Enigman Storm (U), Commander Laurel (U)**

"I stand and draw!" Robert called. "I call Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat!" Crackling with energy, Cosmogreat rose up **[Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat – 10000 Power]**. "Cosmogreat's Counterblast! Storm gets 4000 Power!" Storm shone with greater light as it was powered up **[Enigman Storm – 15000 Power]**. "Now, with a boost from Ripple, Storm attacks! Storm's skill! Since its power is 15000, it gets plus one Critical! _Enigman Buster_!" Storm raised a hand, sending a bolt of light racing at Death Army Cosmo Lord **[15000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**.

"Guard," Percy answered. "Minimum Raizer. Three Minutes. And Street Bouncer Intercepts." A bulky orange robot appeared beside a wrestler dressed in red, the trenchcoat-clad mercenary moving up to join them **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**.

Robert frowned. _"No. It's okay. I can win." _"Check."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Second... get! Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Cosmogreat!"

**[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

Storm's attack blasted into the thee guardians, shattering them with white hot light before the Enigman lowered its hand. "With a boost from Speedster, Mika attacks Rook!" Mika cast a bolt of light at Death Army Rook from her hands **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"No guard," Percy answered calmly. Rook was struck, shattering into motes of steely shadow.

"With a boost from Daisy, Cosmogreat attacks Death Army Cosmo Lord!" Cosmogreat opened fire, smashing Death Army Cosmo Lord with a hail of munitions **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 23000 Power, Critical 2]**.

"No guard." The attack smashed on the juggernaut's shell, barely scratching the dark metal even as Percy made two Damage Checks.

**[Damage Check – Wall Boy – Heal Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Twin Blader – No Trigger]**

"_It's okay. You've still got this. Just hold out and it's fine," _Robert thought. "I end my turn.

**Robert  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Operator Girl, Mika/Enigman Storm/Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat  
Back Row: Speedster/Enigman Ripple/Karenroid, Daisy  
Damage: Justice Rose (F), Diamond Ace (F), Enigman Storm (F), Commander Laurel (F)**

**Percy  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord/Empty  
Back Row: Death Army Bishop/Death Army Bishop/Death Army Pawn  
Damage: Death Army Knight (U), Top Gun (U), Three Minutes (U), Wall Boy (U), Twin Blader (U)**

"I stand and draw," Percy spoke quietly. "Well, I guess it's time I showed you what I've been waiting to do. Thank you for getting me to where I needed to be."

Robert's eyes widened. _"That Limit Break!"_

"I call Death Army Cosmo Lord." Crackling with lightning, a second titanic figure arose, a clone of his vanguard **[Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord – 10000 Power]**. "Now, Pawn's skill. I rest another Death Army, and Pawn gets 2000 Power. I use that skill on my rear-guard Cosmo Lord and the Bishop in the same column." The two fell into rested position and Pawn was swathed in a dark grey aura **[Death Army Pawn – 9000 Power]**. "Bishop's skill. I Counterblast one once per turn to stand two of my other Death Army rear-guards." He tapped the Bishop behind his vanguard, indicating that one's skill was being used, then turned over a Damage and stood Cosmo Lord and the other Bishop.

Robert grimaced. "You're going to keep comboing... powering up Pawn."

"That's right," Percy said. "I use Pawn's skill twice again, resting Cosmo Lord and the other Bishop." Once more two units fell to rest, and Pawn's aura intensified **[Death Army Pawn – 13000 Power]**. "I use the other Bishop's skill, standing Bishop and Cosmo Lord." He turned over a second Damage, causing the two units to stand. "Pawn's skill. Both Bishops rest, and Pawn powers up again." The Bishops knelt, causing Pawn to blaze even more with energy **[Death Army Pawn – 17000 Power]**.

"Why use it like that... unless..."

"I call Death Army Knight." As Robert had suspected, Percy played another card. In front of Pawn, a figure as tall as Rook but more lithe rose, shaped like an armored knight wielding a bladed whip **[Death Army Knight – 9000 Power]**. "Knight's skill. When I call it, two of my Death Army rear-guards stand." Once more, the Bishops stood back up. "I think it's time I prepared my true grand finale move. I activate my vanguard's skill. Two of my Death Army rear-guards rest, and it gets 5000 Power this turn." Knight and Pawn fell to rested positions, arcs of lightning crackling from them into the vanguard's shell **[Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord – 15000 Power]**. "I use that skill again." The Bishops knelt, more arcs flowing to the vanguard **[Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord – 20000 Power]**.

"_Whew, what intricate combo play from Percy Kovacs! Here's the speciality of the Death Army subset of Nova Grappler, resting its own rear-guards to activate skills, and then standing them again! But I don't think Percy's quite done yet, after all, he hasn't shown off everything they have to offer and his position's ripe for that!"_

Percy raised a hand, smiling now. "That's right. I think I'll give you the grand finale to this show here, dear audience. Evolve more and more, until 'limits' becomes a meaningless word! Death Army Cosmo Lord... _Limit Break_!" He turned over two Damage, and a steely grey circle of light burst from around his vanguard's form, illuminating the field with a dull flash. "All of my Nova Grappler rear-guards stand!" All four resting rear-guards returned to standing position, ready for attack. "Then, if I stood four or more rear-guards with this skill, Death Army Cosmo Lord gets an extra Critical!" A golden aura surrounded his Vanguard **[Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord – 20000 Power, Critical 2]**.

"_It's okay... it's okay," _Robert thought, checking his hand. _"I can guard this_."

"Now, for the finale," Percy said. "Bishop boosts. Death Army Cosmo Lord, attack Enigman Storm!" The titanic alien raised its arm, hurling arcs of lightning at Robert's vanguard with a roar **[20000 Power + 7000 Power = 27000 Power, Critical 2]**.

Robert grabbed a card from his hand. _"It's okay, I've got this." _"Diamond Ace, Perfect Guard!" Diamond Ace took shape, conjuring its shield of light to defend as he discarded Army Penguin.

"I thought so," Percy murmured. "Otherwise, I'd have just powered up Death Army Cosmo Lord instead of both it and Pawn. Still. I check my Twin Drive. First." He revealed the first card, no Trigger announcing itself. "No Trigger here."

**[Drive Check – Death Army Guy – No Trigger]**

"Second." Another card was turned over, and this time a golden icon ignited. "Get. Critical Trigger. I give all of the effects to Death Army Knight."

**[Drive Check – Red Lightning – Critical Trigger]**

Robert was thunderstruck, staring at the Critical Trigger even as Percy put it into his hand. Then he forced himself to calm down. _"It's okay. I can still just guard Knight and survive. It's fine." _As he thought, the arcs of lightning struck Diamond Ace, hissing and sparking as they broke on the robot's shield.

"With a boost from Bishop, Death Army Cosmo Lord attacks Mika!"

Robert's eyes widened. "What?!"

"If I've got it right, you can just guard Knight's attack with Mika," Percy replied, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I can read you, Robert. I've read how nervous you've been since the start. And I can read you now. Hoping for me to attack with Knight first. I'm sorry to disappoint. But once you're standing here, winning is priority number one. I hope you understand." His rear-guard Cosmo Lord sent an arc of lightning at the blue-clad girl **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"_He... read me?"_ The thought of it horrified him. Was he really so shaken? Had the loss to Benedict disrupted him that much? And now, barring a Heal Trigger, he was going to lose once again. Whether he guarded Mika or not, he didn't have enough Shield left to stop Death Army Knight's Critical 2 attack. "No guard." The lightning struck and Mika screamed as it vaporised her.

"Boosted by Pawn," Percy spoke, "Death Army Knight attacks!" Knight charged and jumped, drawing back its crackling blade whip to strike **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 17000 Power = 31000 Power, Critical 2]**. "I'm sorry, Robert. But I guess this is the end for you in this fight."

He bowed his head, acknowledging that his opponent was probably right. "I... don't guard."

Knight struck, its whip cracking around and lashing into Storm's face. The Enigman was knocked reeling away by the impact, crashing down amidst a cluster of buildings with an impact which hurled debris into the air. As the debris rained down, Robert made one Damage Check, then a second. Neither glowed.

**[Damage Check – Enigman Cloud – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Enigman Wave – No Trigger]**

He had lost.

The battlefield faded away as a chunk of the crowd cheered. The other half were once more too stunned. For a national champion to lose like this _once _was extraordinary enough, but _twice_ was unthinkable. And yet, Robert had been defeated again. Defeated by a deck everyone was thinking he should have been capable of handling, wielded by a player that most thought it was obvious he could beat. No one seemed to know or understand why Robert had lost again.

"_Well... congratulations to Percy Kovacs, who has just now defeated Robert Macmillan with truly skilful use of his Death Army deck! But now... once again, a national champion has been defeated here, and I have to wonder what's running through Robert's head right now as he walks away back to his teammates. It was shocking enough when Benedict Deacon beat him two weeks ago, but now he's lost to a player most people wouldn't have betted for against a member of Team Avalon. I guess maybe the magazines and other commentators are right... maybe Avalon _are _losing their touch..."_

The words echoed with him as he walked away. _"losing their touch." _Was that it? Were they really losing their touch? Was that why Midnight Sun had so easily beaten them like that? And why he had just lost to Percy?

VMS06

Agatha sat on the bench in the waiting room, staring at the floor. All she could remember was seeing Death Army Knight striking Enigman Storm. The moment it had become clear that Robert had lost. It brought back the memory of Compass Lion pouncing on her vanguard when Noel had beaten her. For a moment, his smile of glee was there, as though mocking her, and then she banished it. No. Not now. She needed to be focused. It was up to her now, to try and get back some hope of them winning this. If she won her fight and Samuel won his, this match could still turn out in their favor.

Footsteps disturbed her focus, and she glanced up to see Robert. Her teammate looked utterly stunned, as though he couldn't quite believe he had lost.

"Sorry... I should've been more careful," he murmured.

"It's okay," Samuel said. "We can't blame you, Robert. You did everything you could."

"I guess," he said quietly. "But I should have been able to handle that. I know what Death Army can do, I should've played around it, stopped him using his Limit Break-"

"It's no good worrying about it," Agatha cut in. "All we can do is focus on the next fight. I'll do my best." She stood, clutching her deck as she walked out towards the tunnel.

"_With Robert Macmillan's defeat, Team Avalon are down by one against Team Darkmetal! Next up from Avalon is Agatha Gladstone, facing off against Darkmetal's Shane Hunter! Can Agatha bring the two teams to an equal standing, or will Avalon be finished at the end of this fight?! Let's watch and find out!"_

Agatha's hand tightened around her deck. No. She was going to win this fight. She was sure of that. For a moment, her loss to Noel came back, but she forced it away. She couldn't let herself get dragged down by that, not now, not with the team depending on her. Doubt gnawed away at her from within, but she forced herself to keep walking, pushing the doubts away, drowning the voices which were questioning her ability to win.

She emerged into the dull sunlight, seeing her opponent already at his position opposite. She immediately frowned.

Shane was dressed in all-concealing black, like some kind of ninja. Even his face was concealed, only his eyes visible through holes in his mask. His deck and starter vanguard were in place, and he was standing with arms folded, staring at her as she approached.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice muffled by his mask. "But I'm afraid I'm going to beat you here."

Agatha took Smiling Presenter's card from her deck, setting it down. "Why are you dressed like a ninja?"

He chuckled. "You haven't watched us at all, have you? You thought we were beneath you. Well, Midnight Sun must've come as a nasty shock then."

She didn't answer, but deep down, she had to agree with him. Midnight Sun had come out of nowhere and crushed them. That was more than a 'nasty shock'.

"As for why I'm dressed like this, it's how I always fight," Shane continued. "The ninja were famous for seeming like they had supernatural powers. Melting into the shadows and attacking from the night... like ghosts. That's the terror of my deck. You never know when suddenly, I'll summon units from nowhere. All my opponents can do is watch as suddenly an army of ninja assembles on my field."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts," Agatha replied, drawing five cards.

"It's good I'm not using Granblue, then. Get ready, Agatha. I'll demonstrate to you how ferocious the ninja forces at my command truly are." She could tell he was smiling under the mask as he drew. "I'll replace these." Three cards were shuffled back into his deck, two into hers, then they drew back to five cards.

"_Well, it seems like both players are fully ready for this fight! From Team Avalon, Agatha Gladstone, the cool as ice fighter with her efficient and effective Pale Moon deck! And from Team Darkmetal, Shane Hunter, the shadowy ninja fighter infamous for his prowess with the Murakumo Clan! In a battle of shadow Clans, who will prove the superior in the arts of darkness?! Let's begin the fight and see! This fight between Agatha Gladstone and Shane Hunter will now... begin!"_

"Stand up, vanguard!" the two called. The holographic system activated, forming the dark cavern of the Pale Moon circus tent around them, pieces of equipment scattered all around.

"Smiling Presenter!" On Agatha's field, the smiling woman arose, striking a pose **[Smiling Presenter – 5000 Power]**.

"Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind!" Shane replied, performing a hand sign. On his field, a young purple dragon appeared, dressed in ninja gear with a red scarf slung around its neck **[Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind – 4000 Power]**.

VMS06

**Shane  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath/Empty  
Damage: Stealth Beast, White Mane (U), Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage (U), Stealth Fiend, Dart Spider (U)**

**Agatha  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Nitro Juggler/Jumping Jill/Empty  
Back Row: Skull Juggler/Midnight Bunny/Empty  
Damage: Magical Partner (F), Sky High Walker (U)**

Shane stood his two units and drew a card. A dragon in plain samurai armor rose as his vanguard, wielding a shuriken, while behind it was an older Magatsu Wind clutching a scroll **[Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale – 10000 Power] [Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath – 7000 Power]**.

Meanwhile, Agatha had Jill as her vanguard, supported by Midnight Bunny with Nitro Juggler and Skull Juggler on the left **[Jumping Jill – 9000 Power] [Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power] [Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power] [Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]**.

Shane took a card from his hand. _"Chief of the ninja, stand in the shadows, and unleash the full power of your ninjutsu! I Ride Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm!"_

Shadows swirled around Magatsu Gale, transforming into a larger dragon in regal and ornate armor. Magatsu Storm roared, two giant shuriken appearing in its hands from the shadows **[Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm – 10000 Power]**. "With Magatsu Gale in my Soul, Magatsu Storm gets 1000 Power! Now, Magatsu Gale's skill! When I Ride Magatsu Storm onto Gale, if Magatsu Breath is in my Soul, I call two Magatsu Storm from the deck! Ninjutsu, kage bunshin!" The shadows formed a haze around Magatsu Storm **[Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm – 11000 Power]**, then two shadows detached from the ninja dragon, forming into two shadowy clones **[Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm – 10000 Powerx2]**.

"I call Stealth Beast, Million Rat!" With a squeak, a rat dressed in ninja garb appeared behind a Magatsu Storm, brandishing a shuriken **[Stealth Beast, Million Rat – 6000 Power]**. "Million Rat's skill! Counterblast... kage bunshin!" He turned over a Damage and a second rat appeared, a shadowy clone like the two Magatsu Storm rear-guards **[Stealth Beast, Million Rat – 6000 Power]**.

"Murakumo tactics... swarming the field with cheap clones," Agatha murmured.

"With a boost from Million Rat, Magatsu Storm attacks!" One of the doppelgangers leapt into the air and onto a tightrope overhead, spinning and throwing a shuriken at Jill **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"No guard!" The bladed star struck, slashing over Agatha's vanguard. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Magatsu Breath, my vanguard attacks degozaru!" The vanguard jumped and gracefully hurled a shuriken in mid air **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"No guard," Agatha repeated.

"Twin Drive, first. No Trigger... second, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Stealth Beast, Flame Fox – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist – No Trigger]**

The shuriken struck and Jill cried out as it slashed over her before curving around and shooting back to Magatsu Storm's hand.

"Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**

"Now, my last Magatsu Storm attacks!" The second doppelganger hurled a shuriken towards Agatha's vanguard **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"Nitro Juggler Intercepts! And I guard with Rainbow Magician!" Agatha answered. Nitro Juggler leapt forwards, and was joined by Rainbow Magician **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**.

"I end my turn," Shane concluded. "My Magatsu Storms and this Million Rat go to the bottom of my deck." The units dissolved into shadows immediately.

VMS06

"_With that action-filled turn of Agatha's at a close, we're now beginning Shane's fourth turn, the seventh of the fight overall! Agatha's tactics of calling from the Soul have allowed her to barrage Shane with attacks, but his own skills have achieved much the same! However, with his Magatsu Ride chain's skills used up, will he now have to call from his hand to attack, or do we have more of the Clan's shadow clone skills waiting in the wings?"_

Agatha's field was commanded by Dusk Illusionist, Robert, twirling his top hat from hand to hand idly **[Dusk Illusionist, Robert – 10000 Power]**, while to one side stood Skull Juggler supporting Nightmare Doll, Alice **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power] [Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**, and on the other, a cerberus in a gaudy acrobat's costume balancing on one leg **[Acrobat Cerberus – 9000 Power] **boosted by Midnight Bunny **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]**.

Meanwhile, Shane's field was led by a noble dragon clad in samurai armor, a white mane flowing over its shoulders and two massive shuriken clutched in its hands **[Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm – 11000 Power]**, while behind it rose an older Magatsu Wind bearing a scroll, and to the left, a rat dressed in armor, wielding a shuriken **[Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath – 7000 Power] [Stealth Beast, Million Rat – 6000 Power]**.

**Agatha  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Nightmare Doll, Alice/Dusk Illusionist, Robert/Acrobat Cerberus  
Back Row: Skull Juggler/Empty/Midnight Bunny  
Damage: Magical Partner (F), Sky High Walker (F), Purple Trapezist (U), Jumping Jill (U)**

**Shane  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm/Empty  
Back Row: Stealth Beast, Million Rat/Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath/Empty  
Damage: Stealth Beast, White Mane (F), Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage (U), Stealth Fiend, Dart Spider (U), Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova (U), Stealth Beast, Flame Fox (U)**

"I stand and draw," Shane announced. "Now, I call Stealth Beast, Flame Fox!" With a cute howl, an orange-furred fox appeared, its two tails tipped by flames **[Stealth Beast, Flame Fox – 6000 Power]**. "And right now... I'll show you the true ninjutsu of my Magatsu Storm! That Ride Chain skill was only the beginning!"

"Here we go..." Agatha muttered.

"To ninjas who live in a world of shadows, limits don't exist!" her opponent called. "Magatsu Storm... ninjutsu, Limit Break!" He turned over two Damage cards, performing a rapid hand sign as a dark red circle ignited from Magatsu Storm. "Ninjutsu! Saikyo kage bunshin!" Instantly, two shadows detached from Magatsu Storm, forming themselves into clones of the dragon, made seemingly from solid darkness **[Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm – 10000 Powerx2]**. "And my vanguard gets 3000 Power!" The darkness formed a haze around his vanguard, making it hard to focus on the dragon **[Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm – 14000 Power]**.

"_Since Shane oddly didn't quite explain his skill, let me clarify! Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm's Limit Break lets you Counterblast two to call two copies of Magatsu Storm from the deck, at the cost of putting them on the bottom of your deck when the turn ends, and have your vanguard get 3000 Power this turn! Therefore, Shane just gained two attacking rear-guards at no cost to his hand, and made his vanguard capable of forcing an extra card out of Agatha should she guard it! Truly Shane's name for this skill is accurate, 'kage bunshin' is Japanese for shadow clone!"_

"Well, what do you think of this ultimate kage bunshin technique?" Shane laughed. "My ninjas appear like shadows and disappear before you can even comprehend their assault!" He stopped, glancing at the announcer's booth. "Though... 'bunshin' doesn't strictly mean 'clone', it could be a couple of things. Alter-ego... avatar..." He cringed. "_Offshoot_. Gah. How do you even..."

He turned back to the fight. "Sorry. Now then, where was I? Ah yes. You can't even comprehend their attack before they're gone! Now, boosted by Flame Fox, this Magatsu Storm attacks!" One of the shadowy doppelgangers leapt into the air, balancing on a piece of equipment and hurling a shuriken at Robert **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"No guard," Agatha answered. The shuriken slashed across Robert's chest, making the magician cry out. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"Now, boosted by Magatsu Breath, my vanguard attacks degozaru!" Magatsu Storm lunged, hurling a shuriken towards Robert **[14000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"Hades Hypnotist, guard!" The cloak-clad hypnotist appeared, producing his pendulum as Agatha discarded Rainbow Magician. The shuriken crashed against the pendulum, rebounding away.

"Twin Drive, check," he turned over the first card. "Critical Trigger! I give the effects to my standing Magatsu Storm bunshin!"

**[Drive Check – Fox Tamer, Izuna – Critical Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo – No Trigger]**

"And now, with a boost from Million Rat, my last Magatsu Storm attacks!" The final shuriken was hurled at Robert, glowing with dull golden light **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**.

"Dynamite Juggler guards!" Agatha retorted. "Acrobat Cerberus Intercepts!" The gaudy cerberus jumped forwards and the gremlin accompanied it **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

Shane paused, and Agatha thought she could make out a frown under his cloth mask. "I end my turn," he finally said. "So my rear-guard Magatsu Storms return to the deck." The two shadowy copies burst into motes as he placed their cards on the bottom of his deck.

**Shane  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Espionage Demon Dragon, Magatsu Storm/Empty  
Back Row: Stealth Beast, Million Rat/Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath/Stealth Beast, Flame Fox  
Damage: Stealth Beast, White Mane (F), Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage (F), Stealth Fiend, Dart Spider (F), Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova (U), Stealth Beast, Flame Fox (U)**

**Agatha  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Nightmare Doll, Alice/Dusk Illusionist, Robert/Empty  
Back Row: Skull Juggler/Empty/Midnight Bunny  
Damage: Magical Partner (F), Sky High Walker (F), Purple Trapezist (U), Jumping Jill (U), Hades Hypnotist (U)**

"I stand and draw," Agatha called. _"I can do this... I'm sure I can." _

"_Grand magician, step from the shadows and demonstrate the art of nightmares! I Ride Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel!"_

Robert was consumed in swirling shadows, which parted as Raqiel clapped from within. The Nightmare Summoner emerged with a hazy smile, shadows twisting around him **[Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel – 10000 Power]**. "Raqiel's Counterblast! Superior Call, Jumping Jill!" Raqiel snapped his fingers and a whirlwind of shadow erupted beside him, forming into Jumping Jill **[Jumping Jill – 9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**. "Your ninjas aren't the only ones who appear from the shadows," she murmured. "I call Magical Partner." The showgirl assistant appeared from the shadows behind Raqiel with a smile **[Magical Partner – 6000 Power]**.

"Let's have a showdown of shadows, then," Shane chuckled.

"With a boost from Bunny, Jumping Jill attacks!" Jill bounced forwards, preparing to kick out at the ninja dragon **[12000 Power + 7000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"Izuna, guard!" A man dressed in a white kimono appeared, surrounded by spectral foxes, and took the full force of Jill's kick. He shattered into shadowy motes, leaving Magatsu Storm defended **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Magical Partner, Raqiel attacks! Raqiel's Limit Break!" Raqiel raised a hand as a black circle ignited beneath him, sending a claw of shadows racing towards Magatsu Storm **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage guards!" A wolf-man wrapped in black appeared in a swirl of shadows, raising a wall of shadowy wind as Shane discarded Tamamo.

"Perfect Guard," Agatha muttered. "Raqiel's Twin Drive! First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Purple Trapezist – No Trigger]**

"Second check..." She turned over the card and it flashed red. "Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Alice and draw a card!"

**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

The claw swept into Leaves Mirage, closing around the ninja and banishing him into shadows.

"Boosted by Juggler, Alice attacks!" Alice slowly reached out for Magatsu Storm with one hand **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

Shane gave a sigh of resignation. "I hoped you wouldn't get a Trigger. But I guess even a ninja can be foiled by luck. You win if I don't get a Heal Trigger. No guard."

Alice struck, her hand grabbing up Magatsu Storm and crushing him in her grip until he howled. Shane slowly turned over a card, before sighing. "No Trigger. It's your win."

**[Damage Check – Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale – No Trigger]**

Magatsu Storm dissolved into motes, the Murakumo forces following him as Agatha's victorious Pale Moon cheered. Then, they too faded away as the field shut down, leaving the two fighters.

"_The winner is Agatha Gladstone of Team Avalon, bringing the two teams to one win each!"_

"Congratulations," Shane said, bowing. "You won."

"Thank you," she replied, already taking her cards and turning to leave.

"It's Samuel last... he should be ready. It's Gareth next."

She glanced back. "Gareth?"

"Our leader," he answered. "Stronger than Percy. Stronger than me. Much stronger. Samuel should be prepared because he's in for a tough fight."

"Thanks," Agatha murmured, turning and walking away.

VMS06

"Agatha won," Robert murmured. Samuel looked up from where he had been studying his deck, then to the screen displaying the fight. Sure enough, Agatha had indeed beaten Shane.

A moment later, she returned to the room. "It's your turn," she said to Samuel. "But be careful. You're fighting a guy called Gareth and apparently he's strong."

"They're all strong... that's what they all say," he said quietly. He stood up, holding his deck firmly. "Wish me luck." With that, he walked out, leaving the two sitting next to each other.

"If I'd won, he wouldn't even have to fight," Robert muttered.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Agatha replied.

"But that's just it. I'm a liability to you guys." He indicated a magazine nearby. They'd found it when they arrived, probably someone's idea of a joke. It was the latest issue of Vanguard Weekly. He crossed it, flicking it open to the page it had been on when they arrived. "_Robert Macmillan's participation in his team's campaign has been a problematic affair from the start, given his own admission that he took a bribe during Team Avalon's first stretch at Nationals. Given this, it's remarkable that he's been on the forefront with his two teammates, rather than staying out of sight to avoid the accusations of hypocrisy which have dogged him since the team began their crusade against the alleged foul play at Nationals."_

"Robert, they're trying to make it sound as bad as they can," she said. "We discussed this before. Whoever's behind the cheating, the bribes and the rest of it clearly has some sway with the tabloids and that magazine." She took the magazine from him, quoting a different section. _"Meanwhile, Agatha Gladstone has suffered from speculation regarding her comments made during her fight against Gabriel Collins about a year ago, along with recent remarks made by a commentator about her attitude to male opponents." _She stopped. "Robert, it's tabloid garbage. You don't have to worry about it."

"But it's more than just that," he murmured. "Mum's been trying to hide it from me."

Agatha frowned. "Hide what?"

"Letters. Emails. All sorts of people saying I'm this and that... it's like it never stops, like I turn away from the computer and I've got a hundred new emails all saying the same, that I'm a disgrace, I'm shameful, I'm a stain on this team's reputation..." He stopped. "Mum burns the letters. I think she read a few at first. I got home that day and she looked furious..."

Agatha put an arm around his shoulders. "I get hate mail too. I wouldn't send some of it to my worst enemy, it gets that terrible. I'm sure Samuel does too, and most people think he's the best of us three. It'll blow over, Robert. We'll win some matches and people'll forget about Midnight Sun."

Robert looked at her. "We decided we'd do this to make things fair for everyone. For Leah, if she gets a team and gets up to Nationals. For Joel. For everyone who's in the position we were back then. We knew back then it wouldn't be easy, but I didn't think it would be this hard. Is this even the worst it'll be?"

She wanted to say she was sure it wouldn't get worse. But both of them would have known it was a lie.

VMS06

Samuel stepped out onto the stadium floor, gazing across the arena at his opponent. He could tell immediately that Shane had been telling the truth. You couldn't tell with most people how strong they were until you were in the middle of the game, but some people radiated their strength like heat. He had met a few, Arthur Elliots the foremost of them. And Gareth wore his strength like a cloak, it swathed him like a blanket. It almost seemed to stir the air like a heat haze.

Gareth himself was tall and muscular. He would have been noticeable even without the sensation of strength, with such a large build, and his body was wrapped in a dark brown coat, black jeans and a plain grey shirt. His deck was in his hand, his gloves black with gold highlights and his eyes a harsh, piercing shade of green.

"So I finally get to stand opposite Samuel Wilson," he said, his voice firm and thick with self-assurance. "I've been looking forward to this since we got into the pro leagues, and it's finally time."

"You were there last year, weren't you?" Samuel asked, remembering now. He had heard this team's name before, and seen it on pairing boards at the two previous Nationals Avalon had attended.

Gareth nodded. "Top sixteen both times. I'm impressed you remember us. But in any case, it's time we fought. You know, back then, I admired you. Leading a pair of kids to the top of this place. And doing it _twice_. But that girl two weeks ago... what happened? It's like you lost your head when you guarded Mordred Phantom like that."

Samuel remembered facing Melanie. He remembered Mordred Phantom sweeping towards his vanguard, and how he had thrown down Mac Lir on instinct. "I made a mistake. It can happen to the best of us."

Gareth looked unsatisfied. "Not like that." He placed down his starting vanguard and then his deck.

Samuel did the same, and both drew their opening hands. "I'm going to do my best against you, Gareth."

"I hope so." The two put back three cards each and redrew them.

"_This fight between Samuel Wilson of Team Avalon and Gareth Lyons of Team Darkmetal to decide this exhibition match will now... begin!"_

"Stand up, vanguard! Fullbau!"

"Stand up, my vanguard! Spring Breeze Messenger!" Their battlefield took shape, a valley in between deep black cliffs with a castle of black stone carved into the cliffside nearby. Samuel's form was engulfed in shadows, transforming into Fullbau **[Fullbau – 5000 Power]**, while Gareth was transformed by a flash of white light, donning white and gold armor and a blue cape. He drew a beam sword and activated it, brandishing the weapon **[Spring Breeze Messenger – 5000 Power]**.

"Gold Paladins," Samuel murmured.

"That's right. Let me show you the strength of my Gold Paladins," Gareth replied. "You say you're doing your best against me. Well, I'll give you my best too. Let's see who's truly stronger, Samuel."

VMS06

"_We've now arrived at the seventh turn of this fight! It's Samuel Wilson's Shadow Paladins against Gareth Lyons' Gold Paladins! In this clash of the knights, who's going to stand victorious? With Samuel arriving at his fourth turn, could it possibly be him?!"_

The Dark Dictator stood proud on Samuel's field, his horse's eyes blazing and his sword's edges gleaming as he stared at the opposing knights **[The Dark Dictator – 10000 Power]**. Around him was Charon supporting a dark-skinned witch clad in black robes trimmed with blue, wielding a crystalline staff **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power] [Moonlight Witch, Vaha – 9000 Power]**, and a second Charon behind an empty space **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**.

Meanwhile, Gareth's vanguard was a towering knight clad in red armor trimmed in gold and styled after a lion, wielding a spear which seemed to be forged from bone. A crimson cape billowed in the breeze as he glared over the field regally **[Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis – 11000 Power]**, and behind him was the familiar image of Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – 8000 Power]**. A woman in light white armor styled on a rabbit stood to the left of Gareth, supporting a blue-haired elf in silver armor wielding an instrument like a cross between a violin and a bow **[Listener of Truth, Dindrane – 6000 Power] [Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane – 9000 Power]**, while finally on the right was a woman dressed in light blue armor trimmed in feathers, with regal wings and bearing a sword and circular shield **[Flash Edge Valkyrie – 8000 Power]**, supported by another Gareth **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – 8000 Power]**

**Gareth  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane/Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis/Flash Edge Valkyrie  
Back Row: Listener of Truth, Dindrane/Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth  
Damage: Mage of Calamity, Tripp (F), Silent Punisher (U), Silver Fang Witch (U), Knight of Far Bow, Saphir (U)**

**Samuel  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Moonlight Witch, Vaha/The Dark Dictator/Empty  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Empty/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Abyss Healer (F), Venomous Breath Dragon (F), Cursed Lancer (U), Demon World Castle, Zweispeer (U)**

"I draw," Samuel said. "I call Blaster Dark!" There was an eruption of violet flames and Blaster Dark rose from them, his armor lighting with electric blue **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**. "Now, The Dark Dictator attacks, and gets 8000 Power from his skill!" His vanguard spurred his horse onwards, charging at Bleoberis **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"I guard with Gwydion! Flash Edge and Viviane intercept!" The purple-armored gnome formed as the valkyrie and elf moved to support him **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**.

"Checking my Twin Drive... first, no Trigger. Second... no Trigger." He frowned at the two cards, putting them into his hand.

**[Drive Check – The Dark Dictator – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

The Dark Dictator struck, his blade cleaving through the three guardians and reducing them to golden motes. "With a boost from Charon, Vaha attacks Bleoberis!" The Moonlight Witch raised her staff, casting a stream of silvery pale light at the crimson knight **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"Flame of Victory!" With a roar of flames, a crimson warrior arose, wielding a blazing sword and a buckler shaped like a lion's head **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**. The stream hit and he was blown to motes.

Samuel hesitated. _"He can already use a Limit Break. But... if Bleoberis had one, wouldn't he have used it already?" _He considered it for a second more. "Boosted by Charon, attack Bleoberis, Blaster Dark!" Dark charged, his sword blazing **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"No guard." The blade struck and slashed across Bleoberis, who took the blow with barely a hint of any pain. "Damage Check... Draw Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Weapons Dealer, Gwydion – Draw Trigger]**

Samuel frowned at Gareth's Trigger as Blaster Dark retreated, moving back to the Dictator's side. He quickly looked over his hand. He only had five cards, but he also had Vaha and Blaster Dark's Intercepts if needed, even if a Perfect Guard had yet to show itself. He could outlast whatever Gareth planned to use and win on the next turn with the Dictator he had checked.

"I end my turn," he concluded.

**Samuel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Moonlight Witch, Vaha/The Dark Dictator/Blaster Dark  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Empty/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Abyss Healer (F), Venomous Breath Dragon (F), Cursed Lancer (U), Demon World Castle, Zweispeer (U)**

**Gareth  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Empty/Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis/Empty  
Back Row: Listener of Truth, Dindrane/Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth  
Damage: Mage of Calamity, Tripp (F), Silent Punisher (U), Silver Fang Witch (U), Flash Edge Valkyrie (U), Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (U)**

Gareth stood his units and drew in silence. His aura of strength seemed more intense, his eyes harsher and more focused now. Finally, he spoke.

"I looked up to you. I admired you, you know. You were a bunch of kids with no idea what you were trying to do, but you went up there and spat in the faces of the people pulling the strings. You've got strong hearts, all of you. And you matched it with your strength as fighters. But then, two weeks ago, a group of new fighters came and wiped the floor with you."

"Gareth..."

"No," Gareth said, his voice firm. "You lost to that girl because you wasted Mac Lir. If you hadn't done that, you could have stopped Phantom Blaster Dragon and survived. So why?! Why did you panic like that?! I've never seen you looking so shaken. And ever since, they've been saying you're not well, that stress has gotten to you, but I know you. You didn't waver when they threw all the damn tabloids at you, so why did some girl shake you up so much? Or was the announcer right earlier? Has the mighty Team Avalon lost its touch?"

"No!"

"Then why the hell couldn't you beat that girl?" the man cried. "What was wrong with you that you made such an obvious mistake?!"

He wanted to scream out the reason. Part of him yearned to shout it for all to hear, that Melanie had hurled him into Cray and attacked him by possessing her units. But he knew it was too insane to be believed. He could never tell anyone. No one would ever take him seriously if he did. "I just did-"

"Stop saying that," Gareth murmured. "I know there's something more at play here. What is it? Were you told to throw the match? Because that's what the tabloids are saying it was."

"No! I would never-!"

"But Robert did! A year ago, Robert took a bribe! How can I trust that you won't if you won't tell me why you threw away a Perfect Guard like that?!"

"Don't you dare bring Robert into this!" Samuel roared in answer. "Things were different then and you know it! And I would _never_ give in to the system like that! Never!"

"Then tell me why you did what you did!"

"I just... can't..."

Gareth was silent for a terrible moment. There was something worse than anger in his eyes. Disappointment. "I really thought... I could step up. I was going to go and support you, you know. Tell everyone to get the hell off your backs. That you were doing what's right, trying to level the playing field. But now... you won't even tell me. _Why_." He took a card from his hand. "If you've really given in... damn it, Samuel! What happened?! Did they threaten you? What was it? You could've come to someone, come to anyone who supported you. Bright Dawn. Celestial Dusk. You didn't have to give in and become part of what you swore to get rid of!"

"I didn't! But I can't tell you why I did what I did against Melanie!"

"You threw that game," his opponent said, sounding almost sad. "That's what everyone's thinking, deep down. The tabloids are saying it and everyone's thinking it, but no one else wants to believe it That's why I asked for this, Samuel. I wanted to face you on this field. Fighter to fighter. Where neither of us could lie. But you won't give me an answer. How am I supposed to take that? How am I, or any of us meant to have faith if you won't be honest with us about something like this?"

"Please, Gareth."

"No," Gareth answered, his voice and visage more terrible than before. Now he seemed almost hostile, as though beneath the dreadfully calm exterior he was boiling with anger. "I'll show you the conviction I have. The conviction I wanted so much to give to you. But you betrayed everyone who trusted you just now, you slapped them in the face. So now, Samuel... I'll show you it! The wrathful face of my Gold Paladins!" He held up the card, and roared his chant to the whole stadium. _"Wrathful dragon, bind the guilty in your chains and drag them to a hell beyond hope! Let no sinner escape your judgment!"_

Samuel's face was full of sudden horror and dread. "You're using _that_ card..."

Gareth fixed him with a terrible stare as he hurled the card down atop his vanguard. _"__**Break Ride**__, my vanguard!" _Bleoberis bowed his head and was consumed. A storm of black chains erupted from the ground, their links forming a terrible clanking against each other as they swirled into a tight, howling tornado of infernal links. Crimson eyes ignited within, eyes like the flames of hell. Then the chain links exploded out, falling away and then swirling back to lash to the dragon within. It rose, a titan in dull gold and black armor with a head like a bull's. Regal horns jutted from atop its skull, and six large blades spread behind it like wings, to which the infernal chains connected. The chains rattled as it moved, before their infernal clatter was drowned by the dragon's terrible shriek. It was a clarion call from the abyss itself, a terrible sound which tore right into the soul. Gareth's dragon clenched its fists, its talons screaming on its armor as he called its name. _"Conviction Dragon... __**Chromejailer Dragon**__!" _**[Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"Chromejailer..." Samuel whispered, staring into the dragon's eyes. He saw nothing there but cold, unbending wrath, as cold as ice and as unyielding as steel.

"_Gareth has ridden one of the Gold Paladin Clan's latest aces, the fearsome Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon! And if I'm right, he's truly planning to show off its power right here against Samuel Wilson!"_

"I activate Bleoberis' Break Ride skill," Gareth spoke coldly. "I Counterblast one, check the top two cards of my deck, and call any Gold Paladins there to empty rear-guard circles." He turned over a Damage and took the two cards, studying then playing them. "I call Elixir Sommelier and Knight of Far Bow, Saphir." The Sommelier rose in one open circle, the other being occupied by a handsome blond-haired knight in blue wielding a bow **[Elixir Sommelier – 5000 Power] [Knight of Far Bow, Saphir – 8000 Power]**. "Then, Chromejailer gets 10000 Power this turn." A blood red aura engulfed his terrifying vanguard, which let out that abyssal shriek again **[Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon – 20000 Power]**. "Saphir's skill. When he's called to the rear-guard from my deck, I Soul Charge 1 and unflip a Damage." He slipped a card into the soul, turning over a Damage.

**[Soul Charge – Flame of Victory – Critical Trigger]**

Barely noticing his lost Trigger, Gareth continued. "You know... I built this deck in part because of you. I used Gold Paladins as soon as they were released, and as soon as I saw Chromejailer, I wanted to use him. Because he reminded me of something. He reminded me of you back then, the fighter who inspired me so much. And what you said... you have to make sacrifices to achieve your goals..."

"Gareth. I did."

"And then you betrayed yourself and the people who trusted you," his opponent murmured. "I'll show you what you forgot. What you let yourself forget." He slowly turned over two Damage cards. _"Let justice be done, no matter the limits which try to stop it! Chromejailer Dragon... __**Limit Break**__!"_

Chromejailer shrieked once again, a circle of black flecked with gold igniting around it. Its chains rattled and lashed out, seizing up Elixir Sommelier and Dindrane in bonds too tight for them. The two screamed, struggling against the crushing embrace of the chains without avail.

"With Chromejailer's Limit Break," Gareth said softly, staring at his suffering units, "I Counterblast two and retire two of my Gold Paladins to have Chromejailer Dragon gain 10000 Power and one Critical this turn."

"That's _Damned Charging Lance_!"

"Do you see? Why I chose this card? It's your belief in my Clan. The belief I thought you still respected. But now... it looks like you betrayed yourself. The Samuel Wilson I respect would have held out. He would have resisted everything they threw at him, because the happiness he lost and the abuse he took were worth it so long as no one else had to suffer being cheated of their fair chance by a system they never knew about." Gareth's voice was utterly terrible, filled with disgust. "Chromejailer Dragon, take their lives so you may punish the guilty! _Abyssal Chrome Jail_!" The chains tightened even more and with final screams, Sommelier and Dindrane were crushed into golden motes. Chromejailer Dragon blazed with a dark aura, its eyes bright as furnaces **[Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon – 30000 Power, Critical 2]**.

Gareth's words were damning and shook Samuel to his core, but still deep down he was desperate to refute what was being said. "I would never take a bribe to lose, Gareth. Please. If you respected me like you say, please, believe me."

There was a pause where no one made any noise. Then Gareth spoke, and his coldness for a moment gave way to sadness. "How can I believe someone who can't tell me the truth?"

"Gareth-!"

"No!" He took a card from his hand. "I activate Chromejailer's other skill! Sacrifice yourself for your cause! I send this reflection to the Drop Zone... Persona Blast!" He discarded a second Chromejailer and turned over a Damage. "I check my deck's top four cards and call two Gold Paladins from them!" He checked the cards, choosing two and playing them. "I call Bleoberis and Dindrane!" Bleoberis rose up, wielding his spear, followed by a clone of the woman he had just sacrificed to Chromejailer Dragon **[Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis – 11000 Power] [Listener of Truth, Dindrane – 6000 Power]**. "The remaining cards go to the bottom of my deck. Dindrane's skill. When she's placed on the rear-guard from the deck, I Soul Blast to draw a card." He discarded Flame of Victory from his Soul, making a draw.

Samuel's hand fell to his side. He knew it was over. All he could do was speak one more time in a desperate plea. "Gareth... you have to believe me..."

"How can I?" his opponent cried. "Tell me, Samuel. Please. Tell me why. Say why you did what you did in that fight. I want to believe you, but I can't trust you blindly."

Samuel tried to think of something to say, something that wasn't the truth that would get Gareth on his side. But nothing came to mind. And the truth was too ridiculous on examination to use. "I... can't..."

Gareth's expression hardened again. "Gareth boosts. Saphir attacks Vaha." The Moonlight Witch fell with an arrow in her chest, clutching at it even as she burst into motes.

"Boosted by Dindrane, Bleoberis attacks Blaster Dark." Bleoberis lunged and Blaster Dark met him with sword against spear. There was a crash of their weapons, before Bleoberis pushed onwards, forcing the sword aside and swinging his spear around. Blaster Dark was impaled, his legendary blade slipping from his hands and clattering onto the rocks. The black knight fell to his knees as Bleoberis withdrew the spear, his eyes terribly hollow. Finally, he shattered into shadows as Vaha had done.

Samuel felt numb. He could only stare at the terrible form of Chromejailer Dragon, unable to say any more, knowing he was going to lose. He didn't have enough left to stop the dragon and Gareth knew it too. His opponent's words were ringing in his ears and cutting at his soul.

_How can I trust that you won't if you won't tell me why?_

_That's what everyone's thinking, deep down. _

_How am I, or any of us meant to have faith if you won't be honest with us about something like this?_

_And then you betrayed yourself and the people who trusted you._

"Gareth boosts," Gareth said. His cold voice was breaking, sadness and regret breaking through. "Damn you, Samuel! You were the person I looked up to!" Samuel had no answer, and Gareth could only continue. "Chromejailer Dragon, attack The Dark Dictator!" His dragon let out its terrible shriek, and it sounded almost like the ringing of some infernal bell **[30000 Power + 8000 Power = 38000 Power, Critical 2]**. As though a bell were tolling for Samuel at that very moment in mourning. Gareth made his Drive Checks in a terrible silence.

**[Drive Check – Halo Shield, Mark – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane – No Trigger]**

The dragon's chains erupted forwards, wrapped in blackness as they lanced at the black king. They struck as one, lashing around him and crushing him in their grip as Chromejailer Dragon stalked forwards, its eyes still as cold and wrathful as ever. It drew back one mighty hand, shadows blazing on its claws as it glared down at The Dark Dictator. And to Samuel, it seemed as though it glared past his stricken vanguard down into his eyes and into his very soul. And Gareth was glaring too, glaring with anger and sadness mixed into one terrible emotion without a name.

The dragon's claws struck, lancing into the Dictator and running through him. He burst into motes, and the chains lashed away, thrashing around Chromejailer Dragon like infernal metal serpents, their rattling like hissing. Samuel numbly drew a card. "First check," he intoned, his voice hollow. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Black Sage, Charon – No Trigger]**

"Second check." He drew the second card, turning it over. It seemed like the entire world had slowed to a near-standstill, the card slowly creeping over in his grip. He felt utterly numb and stricken to his very core. And Gareth's glare didn't abate as he turned the card over, boring into him like some hellish drill bit.

Finally, he revealed the card. He stared at it dully for a moment which seemed far, far longer. Then, finally, he let it fall.

**[Damage Check – Death Feather Eagle – Critical Trigger]**

"_The winner is Gareth Lyons of Team Darkmetal! Team Darkmetal wins the match!"_

It was over. He stood there in that terrible numbness, watching Gareth leave with a last horrible glare, hearing the announcer's words but barely processing them.

"_Well... in a shocking turn of events, our national champions, Team Avalon, have been defeated again... truly shocking. And Gareth Lyons made some outrageous accusations about Samuel Wilson in that fight, I can't even imagine what'll happen next. But I just can't believe it, none of us would've thought it possible... Samuel Wilson throwing a game... unthinkable..."_

But, Samuel reflected bitterly as he slowly turned and walked away from a crowd unsure of whether to jeer or not, their team losing the match had been unthinkable too.

And yet it had happened.

VMS06

Card of the Day:

Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary – Abyss Dragon – Gold Paladin  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Activate [V]: [Limit Break 4, Counterblast 2 & Choose two of your «Gold Paladin» rear-guards, and retire them] This unit gets [Power]+10000/[Critical]+1 until end of turn.  
Activate [V]: [Counterblast 1 & Choose a card named 'Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon' from your hand, and discard it] Look at up to four cards from the top of your deck, search for up to two «Gold Paladin» from among them, call them to separate open (RC), and put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order.  
_To all offenders. Struggle, despair, pay for your crimes!_

_A warrior of the Black Horse Corps who presides over discipline of the troublesome members of the "Gold Paladins", who lack order and self discipline due to their very abrupt and sudden founding. He holds the same job as the one he held while he was a member of the "Shadow Paladins", crushing anyone who dared break the rules of the group, no matter their reason, not caring one iota for their defense. Due to this, he's come to be known as "The Conviction Dragon", who is feared by ally and enemy alike. Such a brutal convicter has no concept of "Friend" or "Foe". He as sole judge, jury and executioner decides whether the targets of his judgment are good or evil. Offenders who receive the judgment of this black dragon are said to taste fear so intense that they'd rather die._


	7. Ride 7: Broken Hopes

_**Ride 7: Broken Hopes**_

The car journey back to Winchester was one made in silence. The atmosphere was tense and grim, haunted by Samuel's fight with Gareth. Samuel still felt numb, utterly cold. Gareth's words wouldn't leave him, and neither would the terrible stare the man had fixed him with even as Chromejailer Dragon had ended the fight. He hadn't just lost. He knew that Gareth would be far than the only one convinced of his guilt now. What else could they take from his desperate denial? What other conclusion was that? The truth was too insane for anyone to believe and yet it was the truth. Melanie had some sort of power which had taken him to the planet of the units, which let her take control of Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster Dragon personally and use them like her own body to hurt him.

The reporters had predictably swarmed them the instant they emerged, shouting questions at him.

"_Samuel! Can you confirm or deny Gareth Lyons' accusations?!"_

"_Is it true that you threw the match against Melanie Blake?!"_

"_How does Team Avalon plan to respond to this second humiliating defeat?!"_

Mr. Owens apparently realised none of the three wanted to talk, and so he was silent the whole way back. They slowly departed in the end, slipping away to just go home and wait to see what the next day would bring. The sky was overcast and dark as they went their separate ways, and rain began to pour down as Samuel walked with Agatha down towards the bus station to catch the bus home.

"I'm sorry about Gareth," she finally said as they walked down the empty high street. The raindrops pounded down on them, soaking into their clothes and weighing them down with water. It felt like all the pressure building around them had taken physical form to smash down onto them and crush them under the weight of expectations and disappointment.

"It's fine," he lied. He could tell she saw through it, but he didn't want to deal with this. Not right now.

"No, it's not," Agatha replied quietly. "He shouldn't have acted like that. You'd never throw a game. I know you... I know you didn't." He felt like there was something more she wasn't saying, but dismissed it. What more could there be? He had lost. He had only made things far worse for them. And no one would believe he hadn't thrown the fight with Melanie now.

The rain kept pouring down as they struggled on in silence. No more words passed between them. There was nothing more either of them could say as they walked on through the endless downpour.

VMS07

The next day, Samuel woke up to furious shouts. He lay there for a moment, head buried into his pillow, before stirring to try and figure out what was going on.

"Are they serious?! What the hell is this?!"

He knew even before he opened his door what it would be, and sure enough, it was his mother shouting. "What's going on?"

Leah turned from where she was looking into their parents' room, dressed in white pajamas with a blue polka-dot pattern. "The news. It's not very pleasant."

He moved up to look into the room. His parents were sat in bed watching the TV, both of them looking furious. The TV itself was displaying footage he knew immediately was from his fight with Gareth, he recognised the looming form of Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon. The caption emblazoned on the bottom of the screen drew his attention as it flashed up. _Samuel Wilson: Fighter or Fraud?_

"_Given Samuel's performance yesterday in his climactic battle with Gareth Lyons of Team Darkmetal, questions will undoubtedly be asked by many parties. When questioned by Gareth, Samuel was unable to give a satisfactory answer, and we're sure that his opponent was far from the only person who came away from that unconvinced of Samuel's innocence. The fact remains that Samuel made a severe mistake in his fight with Melanie Blake, and with the man himself offering no answer at all, speculation is running rife as to why exactly he chose to use his Perfect Guard card at such a critical moment."_

"Who do they think they are?" Samuel's dad muttered.

"I haven't helped this," Samuel murmured.

"Don't say that!" Leah protested. "Samuel, they have no reason to doubt you like this. You've never given them a reason to."

"Haven't I?" He gestured to the TV, which was now playing his conversation with Gareth.

"_I know there's something more at play here. What is it? Were you told to throw the match? Because that's what the tabloids are saying it was."_

"_No! I would never-!"_

"_But Robert did! A year ago, Robert took a bribe! How can I trust that you won't if you won't tell me why you threw away a Perfect Guard like that?!"_

"_Don't you dare bring Robert into this!" Samuel roared in answer. "Things were different then and you know it! And I would never give in to the system like that! Never!"_

"_Then tell me why you did what you did!"_

"_I just... can't..."_

His family glanced to each other and knew what they were thinking. It was the same thing Gareth had asked. _If you didn't throw the game, why did you make such an obvious mistake?_

"I'm going to go to the shop," he said, moving away before one of them could ask him. He didn't want to have to lie to them.

"I'll come with you," Leah said. "I was going to anyway, I need to talk to Alice and Richard." She moved away too, heading to her own room. Before she went in, she gave Samuel one last glance. Somehow, that pitying glance from his sister made Samuel feel as bad as Gareth's glare of disappointment, and he retreated into his room, pushing the door closed.

He collapsed onto his bed, staring at the deck on his desk. Blaster Dark was on top, and he reached out, turning the deck over. He didn't need the memories of Melanie in that armor, running him through with that sword. He had enough problems, and his mother growling at the news again just reminded him even more. He needed to lose himself for a while, and a few fights would get his mind off of the mess he had made.

He got up again, undoing the buttons of his pajama top and shrugging it off. He balled it up and threw it across the room, grabbing a white T-shirt from his chest of drawers and pulling it on . As he dressed, all he could think of was the terrible mistake he'd made. But what else could he have done, he reflected. The truth was unbelievable. And what other excuse could he have made that Gareth would have believed?

He wished that there could have been one. Now he was reminded of Gareth's words, the words which had torn him to the very soul.

_I'll show you the conviction I have. The conviction I wanted so much to give to you. But you betrayed everyone who trusted you just now, you slapped them in the face._

He remembered the look on his sister's face as she'd looked at him just a minute before. There had been pity clear in Leah's eyes, but also deeper down, something else. Like even she wasn't entirely sure whether her brother was innocent or not. He frowned at his own face in the mirror. What could he do? What could he possibly say to clear this up?

Fully dressed in his shirt and jeans, he reached out and took his deck, trying not to shiver as he saw Blaster Dark's card art. No. He couldn't get focused on Melanie now, he had too much else to worry about.

VMS07

An hour later, Samuel and Leah were standing by Card Shop Avalon, Samuel in the shirt and jeans, Leah in a pale blue dress over tights. The shop wasn't too occupied yet, with only Mr. Owens and a few scattered players as the two walked in.

"Hey, Samuel, Leah," the manager said, glancing up from where he was studying his latest deck.

"Hey," Samuel murmured. "Any news about anything?"

The man frowned. "Came to the shop this morning to find a letter nailed to the door." He produced it with a glare at the paper. "Not pleasant at all. I thought I should hold onto it for you. It's not nice stuff, though."

Samuel shook his head. "Get rid of it. I don't need more nasty letters. I get enough with the news."

"I saw that... I'm sorry, Samuel. It'll blow over. Something new'll come up, I'm sure."

"I hope so," Leah muttered. "I'm going to go see Richard, okay?"

"That's fine," Samuel replied. "I'll just... do something." The two parted, Leah going to sit by Richard, Samuel slumping in a corner and just gazing out in silence. He watched his sister as she and Richard talked animatedly and briefly wondered how it was for them. Just thinking about winning the shop tournament and forming a team, maybe getting to Nationals if they were lucky. None of this scorn from the entire country.

The two took out their decks and started a fight, and within a few turns, even from his position across the shop Samuel could see the prominent stack of Leah's Soul. It made him smile. Her new deck didn't take long to build a pile clear from across the room, he had discovered that from watching her fights. Eventually, Richard made his final Damage Check with a clear smile, before reaching across the table to congratulate Leah.

A short while of just sitting and watching later, Samuel turned at the sound of the shop door. Robert walked in, his eyes immediately going to the corner and picking out his teammate. He had a short chat with Mr. Owens, then crossed the room. As he approached, the look in his eyes was unmistakeable. The doubt which had barely haunted Leah's eyes was clear in Robert, and Samuel knew what he wanted right away.

"Hey," Robert said, his voice unusually rough.

"Hey," Samuel replied. There was a short, uncomfortable pause, and then Robert finally spoke.

"About yesterday. I was wondering about what you said to Gareth... you wouldn't tell him why you made that move against Melanie. But... you'll tell me, right? We're friends. Why did you do it, Samuel?"

He didn't speak. Even having known it was coming, the question was still disarming. Again, the urge to tell the truth was there, but in the end all he could do was give that same answer which he already knew wasn't good enough?

"I'm sorry... I can't tell you, Robert."

Robert's expression soured. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"We are. I just can't tell anyone."

"But why?!" Suddenly Robert was on the verge of shouting, and his cry drew everyone's attention. "Why can't you tell me of all people?"

Samuel glanced away. "You... you wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what? Wouldn't understand?!" That had in fact been exactly what Samuel was going to say, and the sudden anger in Robert's voice stunned him. "Aren't we friends, Samuel? Aren't we teammates? So why? Why won't you tell me? Have you told _anyone_? What about Leah, are you keeping this from your own sister, letting her worry that her brother's a hypocrite?!"

"I'm not a hypocrite!" Samuel snapped back, his own temper flaring. "I didn't throw that fight! That's what I have to say to everyone who thinks I did!"

"But you won't tell anyone the truth! How do you think that makes you look?! How do you think that makes us feel?! Didn't you get it when Gareth was saying this?" Robert protested. "How can we believe you if you won't tell us the truth?!"

"I just can't tell you!"

Robert tore something from his pocket, Samuel only realised it was his deck when he held it out to reveal the card on top as Enigman Cloud. "Fight me, then! If I have to beat you to get the truth, I will!"

"Guys, calm down," someone called. "This isn't solving anything."

"Stay out of this!" Robert snapped. "This is between me and Samuel! If he won't tell any of us what really happened when he fought Melanie, then I'll beat him and make him tell us!"

Had he been calmer Samuel might have refused and pointed out that it was indeed pointless. But his temper was frayed from the endless barrage of press abuse, the mistrust in everyone's eyes, and the painful defeat he had suffered at Gareth's hands. He took out his own deck. "Fine. But if I win, you'll lay off, Robert."

Furiously the two set down their starter vanguards, still glaring at each other. The entire shop was watching with baited breath. None of them could truthfully say they had ever seen the two this angry with each other, and no one wanted to interfere.

Leah and Richard moved up close to the two, watching cautiously. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Richard pointed out. "This is pointless, and the last thing we need is them snapping at each other."

"Maybe we should let them vent," Leah murmured uncertainly. "They might just need to get out the stress."

"Stand up, vanguard!" the two shouted.

"Enigman Flow!"

"Fullbau!"

_The two imagined it from force of habit, a stormy sky, a rocky barren battlefield. Fullbau rose with a snarl on a field of shadows and rocks, Enigman Flow rising opposite wrapped in light _**[Enigman Flow – 5000 Power] [Fullbau – 5000 Power]**_._

"I draw," Samuel said roughly. "I Ride Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod!" He threw down the card, then immediately turned it sideways. "I use Arianrhod's skill to change a card." He discarded Grim Reaper, making a draw.

_Fullbau transformed, a brown-haired witch in a white lab coat rising with a soft chuckle, peering at the towering Enigman over her spectacles _**[Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod – 7000 Power]**_._

"I end my turn!"

**Samuel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Robert  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Flow/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

"I draw," Robert muttered grimly. "I Ride Daisy!"

_Enigman Flow was engulfed in light, the purple android taking its place _**[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]**

"Now, Daisy attacks Arianrhod!"

_Daisy lunged over the field, its blades flickering into place to strike._

"No guard!" Samuel retorted. Robert made a Drive Check, the card glowing golden.

"Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Daisy!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Claw – Critical Trigger]**

_Daisy struck in a flash of purple and gold, its blades slashing into Arianrhod and tearing across her._

"Damage Check, first," Samuel muttered. "No Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn!" Robert concluded fiercely.

**Robert  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

**Samuel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Cursed Lancer (U), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)**

"I stand and draw," Samuel muttered. "Ride, Moonlight Witch, Vaha! And call, Blaster Javelin!"

_Arianrhod was wrapped in silvery moonlight, transforming into the dark-skinned witch as Blaster Javelin appeared behind her and brandished his weapon _**[Moonlight Witch, Vaha – 9000 Power] [Blaster Javelin – 6000 Power]**.

"Javelin boosts! Vaha attacks!" _Vaha raised her staff, casting a beam of moonlight at Daisy _**[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard!" Robert barked.

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Demon World Castle, Zweispeer – No Trigger]**

_The beam struck, exploding and crushing Daisy into a craggy rock._

"Damage Check, no Trigger," Robert snapped.

**[Damage Check – Enigman Ripple – No Trigger]**

"Vaha's skill! I Counterblast two to draw a card!" Samuel declared, doing so. "I end my turn!"

**Samuel  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Moonlight Witch, Vaha/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
Damage: Cursed Lancer (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F)**

**Robert  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Enigman Ripple (U)**

"Stand and draw," Robert muttered. He paused for a moment, staring at Samuel. "Why can't you just tell us the truth, Samuel? Aren't we your friends? Haven't we been here for you?"

"You have," he admitted. "But... this is just something I can't share with anyone."

Robert's expression hardened. "What sort of thing can't you share with us?" he murmured. "If this is how it has to be... I'll get the answers from you! Ride! Enigman Wave!"

_Daisy was engulfed in cosmic light, the giant form of Enigman Wave emerging in silence and readying its laser blaster _**[Enigman Wave – 9000 Power]**

"I call Speedster and Mika!"

_Speedster appeared behind Wave, while Mika appeared on the left _**[Speedster – 6000 Power] [Operator Girl, Mika – 9000 Power]**

"Mika attacks Vaha!"

"I don't guard!"

_Mika hurled a burst of light which struck Vaha, sending the witch skidding back._

**[Damage Check – Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**

"Speedster boosts! Wave attacks!"

_Wave opened fire, sending a volley of lasers at Vaha _**[9000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard!" Samuel repeated roughly.

"Check... Draw Trigger! Power to Wave and I draw!"

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

_The shots thudded into Vaha, exploding and consuming her in a tide of light._

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Samuel muttered.

**[Damage Check – Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Robert muttered coldly.

**Robert  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Operator Girl, Mika/Enigman Wave/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Speedster/Empty  
Damage: Enigman Ripple (U)**

**Samuel  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Moonlight Witch, Vaha/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
Damage: Cursed Lancer (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F), Blaster Dark (U), Blaster Javelin (U)**

"Stand and draw!" Samuel announced. "I Ride Venomous Breath Dragon!"

_Darkness enshrouded Vaha and with a terrible roar, the dark dragon arose, corrosive mist seeping from its jaws _**[Venomous Breath Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"Call! Macha! Lancer! Macha's Counterblast! I Superior Call Charon!"

_Darkness Maiden, Macha appeared on one side of the looming dragon as Cursed Lancer rose on the other, then Macha raised her sword and the Black Sage formed behind her in a whirl of darkness _**[Darkness Maiden, Macha – 8000 Power] [Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power] [Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**

"Javelin boosts," Samuel said, his voice barely more than a growl. "Venomous Breath attacks Wave! Venomous Breath's Limit Break! For this attack, it gets 5000 Power!"

_Venomous Breath howled as a black circle erupted from it, breathing a stream of toxic shadows right at the bright Enigman _**[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I don't guard!" Robert snapped in answer.

"Twin Drive! First check!" He took a card, revealing it. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Venomous Breath Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Second check! Got a Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Lancer and heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

_Venomous Breath's attack struck, detonating into a burst of shadows which sent the Enigman crashing back against the rocks._

Robert silently made a check, his eyes never leaving Samuel's.

**[Damage Check – Enigman Storm – No Trigger]**

"Lancer attacks!"

"Cosmo Claw guards!"

"Charon boosts! Macha attacks!"

"No guard!"

_Macha leapt into the air, tearing her glowing blade across Wave's chestplate with a roar of fury._

**[Damage Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"We're even," Samuel noted softly, his voice still harsh.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to pull ahead," Robert said, his answer just as harsh. "And I'm going to get the truth from you." He indicated Wave. "This deck... this Ride Chain. It's because of you. Because I admired you."

"Robert..."

"No!" he snapped. "Don't try to talk me down! I admired you! You were the person who I wanted to be like back then! Because you were strong and you had your integrity! And now I can't even trust you, and you won't tell any of us the truth! Why did you do it, Samuel?"

"I can't tell you! But I didn't throw that game!"

"Then give us a reason so we can believe you!"

"I can't!"

"Then why do you expect anything from us?!" Robert demanded. "If you won't give us anything but denial, how can you expect us to trust you, to believe you?! This is exactly what Gareth was saying! And now I'm saying it and you're still not getting it! We're not your enemies, Samuel! If it's some stupid secret you think the tabloids'll turn against you, then it's still better that you just _tell _us! That way, the people who matter know! And they'll back you up! Gareth said that too, but I guess that bit didn't sink in either."

"It did! But things are... they're more complicated than that," Samuel protested. "You don't understand... if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Robert's eyes flared with that frustration again. "We're just going around in circles. What's the point if we keep coming back to the same point, Samuel?! We're your friends! We'll believe you!"

"You won't! I'm sorry, but you won't!"

"End your turn, then. And let's get on with this."

"Fine... I end my turn..."

**Samuel  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Venomous Breath Dragon/Cursed Lancer  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Blaster Javelin/Empty  
Damage: Dark Shield, Mac Lir (F), Blaster Dark (F), Blaster Javelin (F)**

**Robert  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Operator Girl, Mika/Enigman Wave/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Speedster/Empty  
Damage: Enigman Ripple (U), Enigman Storm (U), Justice Rose (U)**

"Stand and draw," Robert muttered. "Do you think this is just something you have to take alone? You don't get it, do you? Agatha and I are getting crap for this too! Thanks to what you said yesterday, they're doubting all of us! Saying that maybe all three of us threw the fights! All because you couldn't give Gareth a single damn reason-"

"It's not my fault that they take everything and make it worse!" Samuel retorted.

"But it's your fault they had something to work with!"

"And they didn't already have you giving in a year ago?!"

"That's low and you know it! Things were different then! That's what you said to Gareth, Samuel! If Agatha was here-"

"But she's _not _here!" Samuel snapped. "Just play, Robert."

Robert shot him a look full of anger. "I Ride Enigman Cloud!"

_A shining light burst around his vanguard, transforming it into a different Enigman. This one was glistening white like clouds on a sunny day, its eyes a soft blue and its form anointed with silver lines. Energy crackled around it as it rose, blazing with light _**[Enigman Cloud – 10000 Power]**

"I call Commander Laurel! Cosmo Beak!"

_The two units took shape, Laurel behind Mika, Cosmo Beak in the front of the other column _**[Commander Laurel – 4000 Power] [Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**

"Cosmo Beak's Counterblast! Cloud gets 4000 Power!" He turned over two Damage. "Now, with a boost from Speedster, Cloud attacks your dragon!"

_Enigman Cloud raised a hand, casting a flash of fiery lightning at Venomous Breath Dragon _**[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Macha Intercepts! Healer and Javelin guard!"

_The three stood together, the Darkness Maiden joined by the dark angel and the black knight _**[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"You think I don't remember?" Samuel murmured. "If this hits, you'll call out Speedster with Cloud's skill, give Cloud 2000 Power, and stand it with Laurel. I know how your deck works, Robert. I've been there since the beginning."

"And now you're just leaving me and Agatha in the cold, after everything," Robert answered, his voice icy. "We won that first nationals. Not you. You lost to Henry. To Luke. And now, just because you can't tell the damn truth, you've made everything worse for us! We don't need you, Samuel! Agatha and I have gotten strong enough to stand on our own!"

"Then why _don't _you stand on your damn own?!" Samuel growled. "If I'm such a liability, if I'm so damn useless, why don't you?!"

"Maybe we should!"

"Well, go on then!"

"Stop it!" It was Leah, glaring down at the two of them, her eyes wide with wild emotion. "Stop it, you two! You shouldn't be fighting like this! You need to... stick together. Help each other."

"Tell your brother to tell us all the truth then!" Robert snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!" Samuel roared, standing rapidly enough to push the table back against Robert.

"Oh, because you're so much better to her, I'm sure!" he answered, standing as rapidly himself. "After all, it's not like you're lying through your teeth to her as well!"

"That doesn't give you the right to snap at her!"

"Then tell us the goddamn truth, Samuel!"

"I told you, I can't! You wouldn't believe it and it'd make things worse!"

"Because things can really get worse than they are!" Robert growled. "Well fine then. I guess I don't want to talk to you until you decide to tell us what really happened." He quickly grabbed up his cards, but he couldn't get away before Samuel spoke.

"I know what you mean, Robert! And I can't believe you think I would ever-!" But Robert was gone, leaving without a glance back and brushing past Agatha without a word as she entered.

Leah glanced between the door and her brother, looking almost on the verge of tears. "You two shouldn't have fought like that..."

"If he wants to believe what they're saying, then let him," Samuel muttered.

Agatha came up to them, looking unsure. "Samuel, I want to talk to-"

"Oh, come to accuse me of cheating like Robert?" he snapped.

Her face fell. "No, I-"

"No, no, Agatha, it's okay," he said, voice dripping with furious sarcasm. "Let's all come jeer at Samuel, shall we? It's not like he's made it clear he _despises_ that system and wants it gone for everyone. It's not like he's taken hell and high water ever since he started this campaign. It's not like even his own damn friends won't take his word anymore. I have had enough! Of the filthy looks! Of the mistrust!"

"It wasn't about that!" Agatha cried.

"Then what was it?!" Leah cut in. "What else could you want to talk about? Maybe you wanted to talk to him about the fight yesterday, seeing as you won your fight and Samuel didn't? Come to rub that in on top of everything else?"

Agatha snapped. "I was coming to try and help him, you stupid girl! But if you're going to-"

"Don't call her stupid!" Samuel roared, stepping up. His hands were shaking and for a scary moment, Agatha thought he might actually hit her.

"I just want to talk!"

"I know what you have to say and I've had enough of it from Robert!"

"It's not about that!"

"But it is! That's all anyone wants to talk about now! I lose that fight to Gareth and suddenly all everyone can say, all everyone can _think_ is 'Samuel Wilson's a cheat and hypocrite'!" He stopped, breathing heavily, looking more furious and wild than Agatha had ever seen him. The one time she had seen him this furious was when he had found out about Robert accepting a bribe to lose a year ago. But even then, his fury had never been this undisguised.

"Just go, Agatha," Leah offered. "We don't need more of the same."

"Shut up! You don't know what I want to say!"

Samuel made as though to lash out, and suddenly everyone shouted at once to the effect that no one's words were clear. She waited for a blow which never fell, and she realised Samuel had stopped, not least because Richard had grabbed his arm.

"That's enough," he said firmly. "If you hit her, then you'll only make things even worse."

Samuel gave a terrible, cynical laugh. "Well, apparently I've already sunk the team, Richard. So I fail to see how it can be worse." He fixed Agatha with a terrible stare, shrugging his arm out of Richard's grip and letting it fall to his side. "Robert said you two would be better without me. Apparently I'm such a screw-up that you two could do better."

"That's not what I think!"

Samuel said nothing for a short while, staring into her eyes. For a moment, she thought his own gaze softened. But then, his expression set again, and he slowly collected his cards from the table. "What's the point?" he finally said, his voice dreadfully calm. "We're done. Robert won't talk to me, neither of you trust me... what use is it if we don't trust each other? I'm done, Agatha. I'm dropping out of the team."

"What? No!"

"You can't stop me," he snapped, brushing past her and heading for the door.

"Samuel, stop!" Richard protested. "Think about this!"

"They've made themselves clear."

"We can talk this over! Just stop!"

"No... he's made up his mind," Leah said quietly.

"Samuel, I'm not accusing you!" Agatha protested.

He took one glance back at her. "But that's just it. You are. All of you are." And with that, he was gone too.

For a moment, no one could do anything. The argument hung in the air like a cloud, smothering them with memories of the furious words. They all stared at the doorway, and though Samuel was gone, his presence still seemed to occupy the door, drawing them like some hellish magnet.

Finally, Agatha slumped to a seat. "I wasn't..." she began, before just burying her face into her arms.

"Go after him," Richard suggested to Leah. "He'll listen to you. You can convince him-"

She shook her head. "Why should I, Richard? He's right. I know because I feel it... I can't be sure of him. All of us can't know whether he's telling the truth."

"It's his own fault!" someone protested. "If he'd told Gareth the truth-!"

"Blaming him for what the damn tabloids blow up isn't solving anything!" Leah snapped at him.

"But neither is blindly defending him when he's the cause of the problem! Robert was right! He and Agatha got the team to where they are and now he's gone and given everyone a reason to doubt them! That's damn selfish when he was the one saying they were getting rid of corruption for people like you!"

"I'm not staying to listen to this," Leah retorted.

"Leah, wait, please," Richard pleaded. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're angry, and I get it. But just... wait. We can talk about this." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Richard. But I can't stay here if that's all I'm going to hear from now on. I'll call you when I figure out somewhere else for us to meet."

And she left too.

Richard looked utterly broken. "No..."

"Why didn't you stop them leaving?" someone said, calling to Mr. Owens.

The manager looked genuinely sad. "What good would it do?" he replied. "Keeping them bottled up in here is only going to cause more arguments. Let them walk it off."

Agatha turned her head, staring out of the window at the street beyond. People passed by, some glancing in with scornful looks. All she'd wanted to do was reassure Samuel. Tell him that he didn't have to carry his burden alone, that she knew the truth about Melanie too. That she'd experienced that girl's terrible powers too. But now she wasn't sure what to do. And wasn't Robert right? In the end, Samuel was the one who had lost in both of those final battles a year before. He was the leader as far as the media were concerned, but now it felt like she was always doing all she could for the team. She had fought hard for them despite having no stake at all in their battles. Robert had had his mother, back then, and Samuel had been driven by his hatred of the system, but once she had defeated Gabriel back then, what had she been fighting for?

"Let them calm down," someone suggested. "Then you can go talk to them, Agatha. Say what you were going to say to Samuel."

"What, that he's an idiot and it's his fault?" the boy who had argued with Leah scoffed.

"You're not helping!"

"Why should I talk to him?" she murmured, more to herself than anyone else. "What good is it going to do? We tried to fight the system, and now all we're doing is fighting each other."

"You can still fight the system!"

"With teammates who don't care what I try to say?" she replied. The protest fell into silence. "Maybe we should just give up. Maybe the team's not good enough." She felt sad saying it, and yet she felt like it was the truth. How could they fight the system when they were snapping at each other?

"You've done so much, though..."

"And what now?" Agatha said, sitting up. "Robert's already seen as a hypocrite. They're going to be calling Samuel one too now. I've worked so hard for this team, and when I just ask Samuel to listen because I'm trying to help... he just turns around and snaps at me. Why should I try to salvage this? Maybe it's better to just let go. Maybe... Team Avalon should be laid to rest."

A terrible silence descended. No one could think of a retort. No one could do anything more than stare at her in horror and realise that she was serious. That she truly meant those horrific words. And that, with the arguments still blazing in the air and the angry words still ringing in their ears, she was right. The team was broken, shattered by the backlash of what it had tried to fight.

And it was uncertain whether it could ever be reforged again.

VMS07

Card of the Day:

Darkness Maiden, Macha  
Grade 2/Intercept  
United Sanctuary – Human – Shadow Paladin  
8000 Power/5000 Shield/Critical 1  
Auto: [Counterblast 2] When this unit is placed on (VC) or (RC), if you have a «Shadow Paladin» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 1 or less «Shadow Paladin», call it to (RC) in the same column as this unit, and shuffle your deck.  
_We'll show them who's more powerful! All troops, charge!_

_A genius commander of the Shadow Paladins who commands a single battalion like her own hands and feet. During a certain war she participated in while a member of the Royal Paladins, she intentionally caused a great number of victims to suffer in order to obtain victory, after which, the same day she was placed under house arrest, she was estranged from the army. With her cool-headedness that makes her willing to sacrifice friend and subordinate to achieve her goals, she acts under the belief of "The winners decide what is right". _

VMS07

Card Stats:

Enigman Cloud  
Grade 3/Alien – Dimension Police/10000 Power/No Shield  
Auto [V]: At the beginning of your attack step, if this unit's [Power] is 14000 or greater, this unit gets "Auto [V]: When this unit's attack hits, search your deck for up to one grade 2 or less «Dimension Police», call it to an open (RC), and shuffle your deck." until end of that battle.  
Auto [V]: When your «Dimension Police» rear-guard's attack hits a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.  
_With our bonds, justice will always prevail! Shine, Enigma Gate!_

(Enigman Cloud was created by my beta, Desgarroth. Credit for it goes to him.)


	8. Ride 8: Take Up The Sword

_**Ride 8: Take Up The Sword**_

The shop tournament should have been more exciting, Leah reflected bitterly as she stared at the matchup board. She had made it all the way to the final match, and was now just waiting to see who her opponent would be. But as she looked around, the shop seemed more subdued and sad than ever. The argument between the members of Team Avalon hung thick in the air, despite their attempts to forget it and move on. Robert, Samuel and Agatha were conspicuous in their absence, none of the three had even passed the shop since that argument a week before. Her best guess was that they were trying to avoid each other.

But the fact remained that everyone seemed more depressed with the three gone. Even Mr. Owens had lost his usual smile, his face more blank than ever as though he didn't want to remember how he hadn't stepped in. Everyone else who had been there seemed to feel the same, and the shop had never felt this cold.

But the shop wasn't the only place. Samuel had started to just sit in his room most of the day, only emerging for meals, and she knew he was trying to escape from everyone else. She could understand that, in a way. Everywhere she went, she seemed to come across someone discussing his fight with Gareth and raising the possibility that he had thrown that match as well as the fight with Melanie. She argued against them, but the lack of faith in Team Avalon seemed near-universal. The team's separation had only made it worse, now the media had a fresh piece of news to repackage and repeat ad nauseum. The stories were haunting her, making their presence clear no matter where she went. Someone had even taken the liberty of pasting one of the articles to the shop window, and none of them had the will to remove it.

Leah sat and stared and realised that above all, she missed the team too. Their campaign had given the shop something to support, something to believe in. They had all rallied behind it eagerly, doing everything they could to help their precious team, and now that the team was gone, all that was left was sadness, despair and disillusionment. She missed her brother being there, smiling no matter who he fought, always offering advice or compliments to his opponent. She missed Agatha, who seemed to be keenly missed most of all, she had been there for so long after all. And she missed Robert, because being close to him made the world feel warmer and because he was just always there. Always there to listen, to fight, to help in whatever way he could.

And now they were gone.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" She glanced to the side to see Oliver, a black-haired boy with soft green eyes, and one of the shop's regulars. He had been her opponent in the fight she had just finished. "Robert, Samuel and Agatha, I mean."

She nodded.

"It's like they say... you don't appreciate what you have until it's gone," he murmured, looking down at his deck. The front card was The Dark Dictator. "I started to use this because of Samuel. I guess maybe I inspired him in the first place, since my deck was always more unusual back then, but he inspired me to use Dictator. If you asked around, half of us probably got ideas or advice from those three." He looked distinctly sad.

"We can move on, can't we?"

"In time," Oliver sighed. "We'll get a new team, and Team Avalon will fade. But they'll never be gone. They'll always hang over this place. We won't forget. Not entirely." He indicated his deck again. "They're still here, Leah. In our decks. In our memories. Other people will remember them for what the tabloids are saying about them. We'll remember them because of what they did for us. They're our friends, even now."

"You don't want to lose them."

"I don't want them to lose each other," he replied. "I wasn't there, but I heard what the argument was like. It sounded terrible enough."

"It was terrible being there," she said quietly.

"They shouldn't be turning on each other. They're friends... they should stand together against this," he said. "I'd be behind them in an instant if they came back. Who cares what the tabloids say? In the end, they were fighting for people like us, Leah. In a week, we'll be fighting as a team at Regionals. You, Richard, Alice and me. And maybe we get to Nationals. What then? We should have a fair shot at the title, but that's just it. We won't. It's not up to chance, it's up to what the system they were fighting wants. That's what they were trying to put an end to."

"The system beat them," Leah spoke, her voice utterly sad. "It's behind all this."

He nodded. "We'll never prove it, but I know it. They fought the system and this is how the system fights back. Our friends were fighting against something cruel, and it turned around and discredited them to save itself."

"What can we do?" she wondered.

"Get them back together," Oliver said. "Convince them that this isn't important. Remind them what they were fighting for."

"I don't know if we can... Samuel's shut himself away from the world... I don't even know where Robert and Agatha are now."

"They're the best chance we all have of bringing down that system in the end," he sighed. "Maybe Celestial Dusk or someone could pick up the pieces. They were supporting the campaign... maybe they'll take up the sword."

Leah looked at him. "Take up the sword..." she murmured thoughtfully.

"Attack, Blockade!" Alice called from across the shop, startling the two.

"I don't guard," Richard murmured. "Damage Check... no Trigger. You win." He reached over the table, shaking her hand with a smile.

"Well, with that, our final match is Alice versus Leah!" Mr. Owens announced. "But first, the third place match between Richard and Oliver!" Richard and Oliver took their places, quickly setting up for their fight.

"Stand up, vanguard!"

VMS11

"Attack!" Richard commanded, Oliver shaking his head and making a Damage check.

"You win," he said.

"Well, that leaves Oliver as fourth and Richard as third," Mr. Owens declared. "Now to decide the final match. Alice, Leah, take your seats! Let's get this exciting final battle underway!"

The two girls moved to their seats, but Leah paused by Richard and Oliver.

"Talk to me once this is finished," she called to them. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"You look like you've got an idea," Alice commented, sitting down and shuffling her deck in preparation for the fight.

"I have," Leah smiled. "I want to talk to you about it too." She set down her starter vanguard and deck.

"Once this fight's over," she answered, smiling in return as she drew her opening hand, then replaced four cards.

"Definitely," she chuckled, replacing four cards herself.

"Ready, girls?" Mr. Owens asked.

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

"Okay then, let's go. Begin!"

"Stand up, vanguard!"

"Aiming for the Stars, Artemis!" Leah called.

"Seal Dragon, Terrycloth!" Alice answered. The two imagined the battlefield.

_A burning city formed around them, dragons swooping overhead as witches attacked them from below with spells. A young girl in a pink and white kimono, with long blond hair and wielding a bow appeared on one side of a courtyard ravaged by flames _**[Aiming for the Stars, Artemis – 4000 Power]**. _Then, a young crimson dragon wrapped in paper seals appeared opposite with a snarl _**[Seal Dragon, Terrycloth – 5000 Power]**.

"I start," Alice said. "Ride, Seal Dragon, Flannel! And Terrycloth moves to the rear-guard!"

_Her vanguard was consumed in a fiery flash, transforming into a black dragon with red wings, wielding a burning sword and wrapped in red seals _**[Seal Dragon, Flannel – 7000 Power]**, _Terrycloth appearing behind it _**[Seal Dragon, Terrycloth – 5000 Power]**.

"I end my turn."

**Alice  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Seal Dragon, Flannel/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Seal Dragon, Terrycloth/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Leah  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Aiming for the Stars, Artemis/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

"I draw," Leah said. "I Ride Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis!"

_Artemis was wrapped in silvery moonlight, transforming into an older girl with purple hair, dressed in a pink kimono and wielding an ornate white bow _**[Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis – 7000 Power]**_._

"I activate Aiming for the Stars' skill, checking the top seven cards and adding Twilight Hunter, Artemis or Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis to my hand!" She took the former card from the seven, shuffling the remaining six back into the deck. "Bowstring of Heaven and Earth gets 1000 Power if Aiming for the Stars is in my Soul!"

_Her new vanguard glowed with silvery light _**[Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis – 8000 Power]**.

"Bowstring of Heaven and Earth attacks!"

_Artemis strung an arrow to her bow, loosing it towards Flannel._

"No guard!"

"Drive Check... no Trigger," Leah murmured.

**[Drive Check – Witch of Wolves, Saffron – No Trigger]**

_The arrow struck, knocking the dragon reeling as it hissed._

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Alice muttered.

**[Damage Check – Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

**Leah  
Hand: 7  
Front Row/Empty/Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

**Alice  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Seal Dragon, Flannel/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Seal Dragon, Terrycloth/Empty  
Damage: Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (U)**

"Draw... I Ride Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon!"

_With a roar, Flannel was consumed in flames, transforming into an enormous blue dragon wrapped in paper seals _**[Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

"I call Seal Dragon, Jacquard!"

_With a fierce roar, a large dragon so wrapped in seals it resembled a mummy reared up, brandishing a fiery blade as tall as a lamp-post _**[Seal Dragon, Jacquard – 9000 Power]**.

"Jacquard attacks! Since my vanguard has Seal Dragon in its name, he gets 3000 Power!"

"No guard!" Leah answered.

_With a roar, Jacquard slammed his blade down, Artemis screaming as it hit her and smashed her into the dust._

**[Damage Check – Battle Maiden, Izunahime – No Trigger]**

"Terrycloth boosts! Hunger Hell Dragon attacks!" Alice cried.

_Hunger Hell Dragon breathed a stream of blue flames from its maw, the fire howling towards Artemis _**[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard!" Leah repeated.

"Drive Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Seal Dragon, Rinocross – No Trigger]**

_The flames washed over Artemis, wrapping her in the howling inferno for a terrible instant._

"Damage Check... Critical Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cyber Tiger – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Alice smiled.

**Alice  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Seal Dragon, Jacquard/Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Seal Dragon, Terrycloth/Empty  
Damage: Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (U)**

**Leah  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Empty/Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Battle Maiden, Izunahime (U), Cyber Tiger (U)**

"I stand and draw!" Leah called. "Now, I ride Twilight Hunter, Artemis!"

_The moonlight wrapped around her vanguard again, transforming her into a pink-haired huntress clad in green and white, wielding a silver bow _**[Twilight Hunter, Artemis – 9000 Power]**.

"Artemis' skill! Since Bowstring of Heaven and Earth is in my Soul, she gets 1000 Power! I call Witch of Cats, Cumin, Witch of Owls, Paprika and Bowstring of Heaven and Earth!"

_Her vanguard glowed with moonlight _**[Twilight Hunter, Artemis – 10000 Power]**_, as an orange-haired girl in white wielding a golden staff, a green-haired white-robed woman and a second Bowstring of Heaven and Earth appeared _**[Witch of Cats, Cumin – 7000 Power] [Witch of Owls, Paprika – 8000 Power] [Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis – 7000 Power]**_._

"Cumin's skill, Soul Charge."

**[Soul Charge – Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada – No Trigger]**

"Cumin boosts, and Artemis attacks!"

_Artemis loosed a gleaming silver arrow from her bow _**[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard!"

"I check... get, Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Paprika and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Bandit Danny – Draw Trigger]**

_The arrow struck, exploding into points of moonlight which slashed into Hunger Hell Dragon and sent the dragon reeling away with a roar._

"Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Seal Dragon, Flannel – No Trigger]**

"Artemis' skill! When her attack hits, I Soul Charge two! Then, if Bowstring of Heaven and Earth is in my Soul, I Soul Charge two again!" She took four cards from her deck, sliding them into her Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Large Pot Witch, Laurie – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Bandit Danny – Draw Trigger]**

"That's a lot of Soul Charging," a boy commented.

"It's Genesis' speciality," Mr. Owens explained. "They want to get a large Soul so that they can then use it for Soul Blast skills. You'll see one of those in action soon if Leah's got the right card."

"Artemis boosts, Paprika attacks!"

_The Witch of Owls raised a hand, sending a volley of white feathers at Hunger Hell Dragon _**[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**_._

"No guard!"

_The feathers struck, ripping into the dark blue dragon's scales._

**[Damage Check – Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Leah finished, looking at a card in her hand. _"Next turn... I'll show them your power."_

**Leah  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Witch of Owls, Paprika/Twilight Hunter, Artemis/Empty  
Back Row: Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis/Witch of Cats, Cumin/Empty  
Damage: Battle Maiden, Izunahime (U), Cyber Tiger (U)**

**Alice  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Seal Dragon, Jacquard/Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Seal Dragon, Terrycloth/Empty  
Damage: Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (U), Seal Dragon, Flannel (U), Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon (U)**

"I stand and draw," Alice murmured. "Here I come, Leah! Here comes my strongest Seal Dragon!" She took a card from her hand. _"Unleash your terrible sealed power! Scorch the earth with your hellish flames! I Ride Seal Dragon, Blockade!" _

_A pillar of flames roared up, consuming Hunger Hell Dragon in a hellish inferno. It released a demonic red dragon covered in a crimson carapace, its eyes like pits of flame and its form wrapped in paper seals. Raising its immense claws, Blockade let out an earth-shaking roar _**[Seal Dragon, Blockade – 10000 Power]**_._

"I call Seal Dragon, Kersey, and Seal Dragon, Corduroy!"

_Two bursts of flame consumed the field to Blockade's right, disgorging Seal Dragon, Kersey and a light red dragon with vicious blue eyes, wrapped in paper seals and levitating five blue orbs between its claws _**[Seal Dragon, Kersey – 7000 Power] [Seal Dragon, Corduroy – 9000 Power]**_._

"Kersey's skill!" She discarded a second Blockade, drawing a card. _"Perfect!" _"Now, Corduroy's Especial Counterblast! I retire one of your rear-guards! Leave the field, Cumin!"

_Corduroy raised a hand, casting one of the orbs at Cumin. She screamed as it struck her and consumed her with flames._

"Then, you get to look at the top four cards of your deck and call a Grade 2 from them." Leah looked at the cards, considering.

"I Superior Call Izunahime!"

_A blond haired woman dressed in black rose up, an array of gatling guns levitating around her _**[Battle Maiden, Izunahime – 10000 Power]**_._

Alice smiled viciously as Leah shuffled her deck. "But now I'll show you Blockade's skill. While Blockade is my vanguard, you can't Intercept! So now you're stuck with Paprika and Izunahime! This is Blockade's Vanishing Field!"

"She can't Intercept..."

"That's Alice's new strategy. Use Corduroy to call Grade 2s to the opposing field and Blockade to lock them in place."

"Now, Jacquard attacks Artemis and gets 3000 Power with his skill!"

"I guard with Bandit Danny!"

_As Jacquard lunged _**[9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**_, a translucent figure in a black tuxedo appeared and was shattered by the swing of his blade _**[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**_._

"Terrycloth boosts! Blockade attacks!"

_Blockade roared, casting an inferno forth from one massive taloned hand _**[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_._

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive, first! No Trigger! Second... No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Seal Dragon, Flannel – No Trigger]**

_Blockade's flames washed over Artemis, who stood firm even as the inferno tore over her._

"Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Twilight Hunter, Artemis – No Trigger]**

"Kersey boosts! Corduroy attacks!"

_Corduroy hurled its orbs over the field, the five bursting into howling flames _**[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_._

"No guard!"

_The blazing orbs struck, consuming Artemis in a howling tempest of fire._

**[Damage Check – Witch of Wolves, Saffron – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn!" Alice concluded.

**Alice  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Seal Dragon, Jacquard/Seal Dragon, Blockade/Seal Dragon, Corduroy  
Back Row: Empty/Seal Dragon, Terrycloth/Seal Dragon, Kersey  
Damage: Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (F), Seal Dragon, Flannel (U), Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon (U)**

**Leah  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Witch of Owls, Paprika/Twilight Hunter, Artemis/Battle Maiden, Izunahime  
Back Row: Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Battle Maiden, Izunahime (U), Cyber Tiger (U), Twilight Hunter, Artemis (U), Witch of Wolves, Saffron (U)**

"Stand and draw," Leah murmured. "You've brought out your ace. Now let me meet you with mine." She took a card from her hand, staring at it as softly she recited her chant. _"Beautiful evening moon, cast your graceful light upon the battlefield. Descend to the surface! I Ride Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis!"_

_The battlefield was cast into shadow immediately, the sky above darkening before the clouds split apart. Rays of silver light shone through, illuminating the field with moonlight as the moon emerged. Leah's vanguard faded into the light, and a silhouette became clear against the full moon, stood atop a crumbling skyscraper. The goddess leapt from her high ground, landing gracefully on the field and revealing herself._

_Artemis stood, clad in red and gold, her hair a brilliant silver. She wielded an ornate golden bow, her skin the hue of bronze and her eyes the color of amber. Smiling severely, the Battle Deity of the Night strung an arrow of light to her weapon, and stood proud _**[Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis – 10000 Power]**.

"Artemis' skill! With Twilight Hunter in my Soul, she gets 1000 Power! I call Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime!"

_The moonlight shone brightly around the goddess, making her hair shine like a river of silver _**[Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis – 11000 Power]**_, as a white and red-clad young woman with pink hair appeared behind Izunahime, wielding a machine gun _**[Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime – 8000 Power]**_._

"Why not call that booster behind her vanguard?"

"You'll see."

"Artemis attacks!" Leah commanded. "And now, Artemis... _in the pale moonlight, let limits turn to nothing! Limit Break_!"

_Silver light flared from Artemis, forming a circle as the goddess drew back her weapon's bowstring._

"I Soul Blast three cards!" She discarded three cards from the Soul. "Then I draw two cards, and put a card from my hand into the Soul!" She made two draws, placing Saffron into her Soul. "And finally, Artemis gets 5000 Power for this attack!"

_Artemis fired her arrow, shining with that silver brilliance _**[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive, first!" She revealed the first card, which only sparkled from its foil. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada – No Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Witch of Cats, Cumin – No Trigger]**

_Artemis' arrow struck, exploding into blades of silver which tore through Blockade. The dragon staggered back with a roar._

**[Damage Check – Seal Dragon, Chambray – No Trigger]**

"Mihikarihime boosts! Izunahime attacks!"

"No guard!"

_The many gatling guns around Izunahime opened fire, perforating Blockade's carapace with bullets._

**[Damage Check – Seal Dragon, Kersey – No Trigger]**

"Artemis boosts! Paprika attacks! Paprika's skill! Since I have a Genesis with Limit Break 4, she gets 3000 Power!"

_Paprika sent the storm of feathers hurtling at Blockade _**[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"Corduroy Intercepts! Jacquard guards!"

_The two Seal Dragons rose up and were obliterated by the attack _**[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"I end my turn," Leah concluded.

**Leah  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Witch of Owls, Paprika/Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis/Battle Maiden, Izunahime  
Back Row: Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis/Empty/Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime  
Damage: Battle Maiden, Izunahime (U), Cyber Tiger (U), Twilight Hunter, Artemis (U), Witch of Wolves, Saffron (U)**

**Alice  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Seal Dragon, Jacquard/Seal Dragon, Blockade/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Seal Dragon, Terrycloth/Seal Dragon, Kersey  
Damage: Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (F), Seal Dragon, Flannel (U), Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon (U), Seal Dragon, Chambray (U), Seal Dragon, Kersey (U)**

"I stand and draw!" Alice cried. "I'm going to finish this here, Leah! Terrycloth's skill! I Especial Counterblast and put it into the Soul to retire one of your rear-guards! Leave the field, Mihikarihime!"

_Terrycloth transformed into a fireball, shooting over the field and obliterating Mihikarihime._

"Then, you can call a Grade 2 from your deck's top four cards."

"I don't call," Leah answered.

"Why not call?"

"Because her front row's locked with Grade 2s. If she calls a Grade 2, she'd have to retire it to call a booster next turn."

"I call Flannel, Chambray and Corduroy! Corduroy's Especial Counterblast! I retire Bowstring of Heaven and Earth!"

_A Seal Dragon, Flannel appeared behind Blockade, a Seal Dragon which looked like a smaller, less armored Blockade forming behind Jacquard while another Corduroy rose from flames in front of Kersey _**[Seal Dragon, Flannel – 7000 Power] [Seal Dragon, Chambray – 4000 Power] [Seal Dragon, Corduroy – 9000 Power]**_, then Corduroy hurled a flaming orb which obliterated the younger Artemis._

"I don't call," Leah repeated, shuffling the four checked cards into her deck.

"Now, with a boost from Chambray, Jacquard attacks Artemis!"

_Jacquard lunged, raising his massive blade _**[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 4000 Power = 16000 Power]**_._

"No guard!"

_The Seal Dragon's monstrous sword crashed down, smashing Artemis back into a building. The goddess rose, recovering from the massive blow with ease._

**[Damage Check – Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime – No Trigger]**

"Flannel boosts! Blockade attacks!"

_Roaring, Blockade unleashed the raging inferno from its hand _**[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Kushinada, and discard Paprika for a Perfect Guard!"

_A young, tearful girl in white and red robes appeared, forming a pale green shield to block the attack._

"Twin Drive, first check," Alice murmured. "No Trigger. Second check... Stand Trigger! All to Jacquard!"

**[Drive Check – Seal Dragon, Blockade – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Seal Dragon, Dobi – Stand Trigger]**

_The inferno struck Kushinada's shield and dissipated, the girl fading into motes. _

"Jacquard attacks again!"

"I guard with Cyber Tiger!"

_Jacquard's blade swung, only to be met by a tiger in white cybernetic armor _**[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"Kersey boosts! Corduroy attacks!"

"I guard with Large Pot Witch, Laurie!"

_A witch in a chef's outfit appeared, clutching a wooden spoon as Corduroy's flames obliterated her _**[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_._

Alice paused, staring at her friend. "I end my turn."

**Alice  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Seal Dragon, Jacquard/Seal Dragon, Blockade/Seal Dragon, Corduroy  
Back Row: Seal Dragon, Chambray/Seal Dragon, Flannel/Seal Dragon, Kersey  
Damage: Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (F), Seal Dragon, Flannel (U), Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon (U), Seal Dragon, Chambray (U), Seal Dragon, Kersey (U)**

**Leah  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Witch of Owls, Paprika/Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis/Battle Maiden, Izunahime  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Battle Maiden, Izunahime (U), Cyber Tiger (U), Twilight Hunter, Artemis (U), Witch of Wolves, Saffron (U), Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime (U)**

"Stand and draw," Leah said quietly. "I call Cumin, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, and Battle Maiden, Kukurihime."

_The Witch of Cats appeared behind Paprika as the purple-haired Artemis took shape behind Izunahime, a brown-haired girl in a pink and red kimono forming behind the vanguard _**[Witch of Cats, Cumin – 7000 Power] [Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis – 7000 Power] [Battle Maiden, Kukurihime – 4000 Power]**.

"Kukurihime's skill. I move her to the Soul, and Izunahime gets 3000 Power this turn." She slid the card into the Soul, then continued. "Artemis attacks! And _Limit Break_!" She discarded three cards from the Soul, making two draws, then putting another Battle Deity of the Night into the Soul.

_Artemis loosed an arrow of light at Blockade _**[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Seal Dragon, Rinocross, guard!" Alice called, playing the card and discarding Seal Dragon, Blockade.

_A demonic-looking red-armored dragon appeared, forming a barrier of glowing seals._

"Twin Drive... first," Leah murmured. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Twilight Hunter, Artemis – No Trigger]**

"Second... Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Paprika and heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Large Pot Witch, Laurie – Heal Trigger]**

Alice's eyes widened as she saw the card glow green, then she smiled. "This is it then, Leah. You win if I don't get a Heal Trigger."

_Artemis' arrow struck Rinocross' shield, splintering into sparks and dissipating._

"Here I go... Bowstring of Heaven and Earth boosts! Izunahime attacks!"

_The gatling guns hovering around Izunahime opened fire, hurling a storm of bullets at Blockade _**[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard!"

_The bullets impacted, tearing through Blockade's armor and making the dragon rear back, roaring in pain._

"Damage Check... no Trigger. You win, Leah," Alice smiled.

**[Damage Check – Seal Dragon, Rinocross – No Trigger]**

"The winner is Leah!" Mr. Owens declared.

Alice, Richard and Oliver came up to her as the others in the shop cheered. The rush of victory drove away the cold feeling the shop had taken on, but all too soon that feeling returned. It reminded her of what she'd so briefly thought of when talking to Oliver.

"What did you want to talk about?" Richard asked.

"We have to get Samuel, Robert and Agatha to make up," she said. "We need Team Avalon. You feel it, right? Things just haven't been the same since they argued. This place... this shop isn't right without them here. And they were fighting for people like us, people dreaming of reaching the top of Nationals. We owe it to them to inspire them to keep fighting no matter what the system throws at them. To remind them of what they're fighting for. And if we can't... even if it really is the end for them, we should take up their sword. We should carry on the fight with everything we have."

"It sounds good... what's the plan?" Richard asked.

"We each go to one of them. I'll see Samuel. Richard, you see Agatha. And Alice, you talk to Robert. We'll invite them to Regionals, but we won't tell them that we've invited the other two. And there... we'll show them our strength. We'll fight to remind them of what they were fighting for."

"Are you sure this will work?" Oliver said.

She looked at him. "No. But we have to try. We can't let the system win. My brother... your cousin... your friend." She nodded to Alice and Richard in turn. "They gave people hope. They fought to expose what was happening in the shadows. Now we'll show them that they're not alone, that there are people who will still stand and fight for what they began. Are you three with me?"

"I am," Alice nodded. "I wouldn't be much of a friend and a teammate if I didn't help you with this."

"Me too," Richard said. "Agatha sounded so... hopeless after that argument. Like she really believed it was over. I want to show her that it's not."

"We're going to carry on the fight," Oliver said, his tone determined. "We're going to keep fighting for everyone they wanted to help. And we'll remind them of what they started fighting for."

Leah nodded, her eyes bright. The dullness and despair had lifted, replaced with determination and hope. She truly believed it. They _would _bring back Team Avalon.

"So, have you decided on a team name?" Mr. Owens asked. "Maybe Team Avalon..." He was cut off by all four of them shaking their heads.

"No. That name's taken," Leah said. "No matter what the tabloids say, they're not finished. We're going to make sure of it."

The manager's face slowly twisted into a smile. "The best of luck to you. I'd love to see those three fighting as a team again. So, what name?"

Leah stood in silence and thought. Four words echoed in her head, the words Oliver had said before.

_Take up the sword._

"Avalon..." she murmured. "That name's from..."

"King Arthur," the manager said. "It's the island he was taken to after his final battle."

The four exchanged glances, something immediately coming to them together. "I know," Leah said quietly. "I know what name."

"Well, what is it?"

"Take up the sword..." she repeated. "Team Excalibur."

"Are you three happy with that?"

"I am," Alice said.

"Me too," Richard added.

"It makes sense to me," Oliver finished.

"Team Excalibur it is, then," the manager smiled. "Good luck to the four of you. I hope you go far."

As the four members of the newly named Team Excalibur stood there, the shop was already seeming to transform. The coldness was fading, replaced with warmth, the terrible argument gone. For the first time in a week, everyone felt just the merest hint of the past returning, a spark of hope igniting in their hearts. As the new team stood there and let the cheers wash over them, the shop seemed to feel like Avalon was there.

Catching sight of the article pasted on the window, and feeling anger blaze through her apathy, Leah strode out of the shop. She grabbed the paper, and to the cheers of everyone inside, she ripped it off, screwing it up into a ball and tossing it into the bin as she came back in.

"No more of that garbage," she said. "We're putting an end to that."

VMS11

Card of the Day:

Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary – Noble – Genesis  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Auto [V]: [Limit Break 4, Soul Blast 3] When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw two cards, choose a card from your hand, put it into your soul, and this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of that battle.  
Continuous [V]: If you have a card named 'Twilight Hunter, Artemis' in your soul, this unit gets [Power]+1000.  
_At least, rest in peace. Moonlight Nocturne!_

_The 20th Goddess (Artemis le Vingt) to possess a Star Bow, and serve as one of the warriors of "Genesis". She is a natural-born warrior who has been a guard, a Battle Maiden and now a goddess of war, but she is well known for being a god of war who detests combat and fighting. In fact, had the CEO of "Genesis", prior to their stepping up to their current role, not called upon Artemis, Artemis would have refused to fight, eternally preventing her sheer talent from blossoming. She is now the highest-ranking heavy archer of the "Artemis" Series, and as the end of their line, she can in many ways be interpreted as their supreme masterpiece. The bow and arrows used by the Goddess of the Night do not bring pain or despair. Instead they fall into the depths of slumber, unable to awaken. _


	9. Ride 9: Roaring Spirits

_**Ride 9: Roaring Spirits**_

Benedict stood on the balcony of Joan's apartment, staring over the city. Taking a sip from the cup of tea in his hand, he glanced down to the magazine he had propped against the railing, scanning the page. Team Avalon dominated it in yet another stock image, with the caption, _The End of Team Avalon?_. Frowning, Benedict began to read.

_Sources close to the national champions, Team Avalon, have informed us that the team recently suffered an intense and vicious argument which culminated in Samuel Wilson outright quitting the team. These sources suggest the driving reason for the argument was Samuel's fight with Gareth Lyons a week ago, in which Gareth made the accusation that Samuel had thrown his earlier match against Melanie Blake due to an extremely odd and suspicious use of the Perfect Guard unit, Dark Shield, Mac Lir. _

_The argument is reported to have been fierce and ended with both Robert Macmillan and Samuel Wilson quitting the team in a rage. Though the situation may resolve once the two have had further time to think, as far as our sources were concerned, this is the end for our national champions._

"_This is it," one who did not wish to be named said. "I saw what they were like, both of them were just yelling. Robert said he wasn't going to speak to Samuel until he knows what really happened, and Samuel was just furious. They're finished. The team's done. Agatha's given up on them."_

_If this is indeed true, the question of who will succeed Avalon in the upcoming nationals becomes a point of fierce debate. With Avalon apparently out of the running due to their own divisions, the crowd favorite has disappeared, leaving a vacuum which is surely to be fiercely contested by teams such as Celestial Dusk and Darkmetal who are confirmed to be competing. Further speculation enters when one takes into account teams like Bright Dawn, who have been absent from the competitive scene since taking second place at Nationals a year ago, and the elusive Team Midnight Sun, whose spotless victory over Team Avalon had many people considering them prime contenders to take the national champion title for themselves. If Midnight Sun does choose to compete, a lot of people will undoubtedly expect them to take the top spot in the wake of their competition's disappearance, and given the exemplary play shown by its members, that title would clearly be earned through raw skill."_

Benedict finished reading and sipped his cooling tea. He didn't know how to feel. Once more the memory came back, shouting at Robert as he unleashed Hydro Hurricane Dragon's power. Crushing the national champion under the dragon's onslaught. But on reflection, while he had wanted to win that fight, he hadn't wanted Team Avalon to end up this way. It didn't feel right. For them to be defeated on the battlefield was what they accepted could happen the moment they stepped onto it. But for them to be taken apart by internal strife and arguments among themselves.

His hand clenched around the cup as another memory came unbidden.

"_...waste of space, totally useless, you just don't-"_

"_Because you do such a lovely job of taking care of Benedict-!"_

"_I would take care of him, if I didn't have to work to deal with your laziness-!"_

"_I'd get a job if you'd kick your work addiction, Melissa! But while I have to worry about our son-!"_

"_Shut up! Just shut up!"_

"Benedict?"

He glanced back to see Joan emerging from the building, before realising he was clutching the cup far too tightly and it felt like it was about to shatter in his grip. He lightened his grip, turning back to the magazine as she moved to stand by the railing with him. As usual she wore white, a knee-length dress under a jacket of the same color.

"You look nice today," he murmured.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. "What are you reading?"

He showed her the article. "Just something about Team Avalon."

She read it with her warm smile turning into a small frown. "That's awful."

"Yeah... I didn't think it'd turn out that way for them." He paused, unsure of what else to say. "I wanted to beat them, but I never wanted anything bad to happen because of it."

"It's not your fault," Joan said. "Are you ready for Regionals?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, Joan. I am."

Her smile returned. "Well, Melanie doesn't want to come today, so I'll be fighting."

"You will?" He caught himself. "That's really good. But why isn't Melanie coming?"

Joan sighed. "She just says she doesn't want to. So it's just you, me and Noel."

"Is she ill?"

"No, nothing like that. Sometimes she just doesn't want to fight," she murmured. The two stood in silence for a while, gazing over the skyline together.

"Where's Noel?" Joan finally asked. "I didn't see him on the way here."

"He's gone to meet a friend," Benedict replied. "A guy who's been off in the States for a while, he's just getting back today."

"He'll be back for Regionals, right?"

"He'll meet us there," he replied, drinking the cold last remnants of his tea. "Melanie'll be okay on her own, right?"

"Of course... why wouldn't she be?" Joan asked.

"I don't know. Just how you're always there looking after her."

"I said before, it's just that she's not good with anyone except me," she replied. There was something in her voice Benedict couldn't pin down. Regret? Sadness? Bitterness? He couldn't be sure. "She's fine on her own. Come on. It won't hurt to be there a bit early."

"Yeah... sorry."

"It's fine," she answered. "Let's go." With that, she was gone, leaving Benedict by himself. He closed his eyes.

"_Well done_, Benedict," he muttered sarcastically. He snapped the magazine closed, moving back aside after her.

VMS08

Noel stood against a wall inside the tacky white expanse of the airport's arrivals hall, eyes fixed on one of the doors, around which a group of reporters were already swarming. His friend was running slightly late already, as he ruefully thought, checking his phone. He didn't want to leave without meeting him, but he had made sure to make it clear that he couldn't let Benedict down, so he would be leaving if he couldn't stay any longer without being late for regionals.

"Who are you waiting for, kid?" It took a second for him to realise one of the journalists was speaking to him, a man thin as a rake in a shirt too big for him and jeans, clutching a pen and notepad. A camerawoman hung so close to him they might have been chained together. "Waiting for Leonard Jameson?"

Noel gave a slight nod.

"Ah. Want to get a good look at the American champ or something?"

"We're friends," Noel responded, prompting a double take.

"You're pulling my leg!"

"No... we are," he replied. "He went to my school."

The reporter looked around as though making sure none of the others had heard this potentially interesting piece of story. "Hey, you wouldn't mind an interview, would you? You're waiting anyway, so might as well pass the time."

Noel glanced away. "I don't think that's such a good-"

"No, really, it'll be fine, kid. You'd be a great help."

"I don't think he'd like me to talk about him behind his back."

"Aw, it's not like that. You're just contributing to a story about our pride and joy," the man smiled. His camerawoman was frowning, then her eyes widened as though she had realised something. "Come on, be a good sport-"

"Jacob, that's Noel Reid you're talking to!" the woman hissed. "Team Midnight Sun's Noel Reid!"

Jacob looked from her to Noel and back again. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sure it's him!"

Heads turned, picking out the trio, and Jacob muttered something under his breath as his fellows moved in like sharks drawn to blood.

"Noel! Why are you here? Could you possibly be waiting to meet the American champion, Leonard Jameson?!"

"Noel! Any words from you on the tragic breakdown of Team Avalon?!"

"Noel! Are your team planning to try for the national champion title now that your biggest competitors have been removed from the running?!"

"Please... I'm not here to answer questions like that!" he protested.

"Just a short talk, Noel!"

"Just a little interview while you wait!"

"I saw him first! All of you get in line! Or better, get the hell out of here!"

"No way, Jacob! Noel, just look over here please!" A camera flashed and Noel winced.

"Just a question or two for you!"

"A little chat-!"

"Over here-!"

"Please, speak to me-!"

Noel felt like he was drowning in a sea of noise and bodies. Reporters waved microphones at him, cameras flashed, and questions were endlessly shouted. He tried to push out of the throng of reporters and cameramen, trying to get free of the baying crowd, but he couldn't get through their ranks.

"Get away from him!" The voice cut through the din like a knife through butter, silencing the reporters immediately. It cut right through the crowd, silencing them and practically forcing them to back away from Noel. He gazed through a gap in the crowd to see the speaker. It was who he knew it would be. Dressed in a noble white coat over a red shirt and black jeans, his deck in a red holder at his belt, Leonard Jameson glared at the crowd of reporters. His blonde hair was a messy tangle which fell to his shoulders, his hands sheathed in red fighter's gloves with golden highlights and white crystals. And his eyes were a strange amber shade, piercing in his fury as his glare transfixed the crowd.

"Mr. Jameson!" one reporter began, only to be silenced by a gesture from Leonard.

"If you think you're getting an interview after this, you're sadly mistaken," he said, voice sweeping over the crowd. There was a menace to it, a quiet, lurking menace as though he were softly growling. He was like a lion, Noel reflected. At once noble and dangerous.

"Leonard," he called, striding through the crowd and reaching his friend. The two clasped hands, tense looks passing between them, before moving on. They swept past the crowd of dumbstruck reporters, who glanced between each other as though daring someone to call it. But in the end, none of them opened their mouths.

"It's good to see you again," Leonard said as they left the arrivals hall. "I'm surprised. I make my plans to come back here and then I find out that my old friend's making a name for himself beating national champions."

"It was nothing," Noel said sheepishly. "Benedict and Melanie did all the work." The latter name made Leonard's smile fade.

"Don't be so modest," he said. "You made a great start to that match. Beating Agatha Gladstone like that."

"Why are we talking about a little thing like that?" Noel answered. "I'm talking to the US champion, why is this conversation _you _congratulating _me_?" He paused. "I watched your fights... amazing. Just amazing, Leonard. I knew you were good back then, but... American champion..."

"It was nothing," Leonard replied.

"It wasn't nothing!" Noel cried. The two steered around a small cluster of people, some of whom shrieked as they noticed and recognised the two. "You just completely beat that guy!" He remembered watching the climactic battle of the American Nationals, and seeing Leonard's final battle.

"_With Michael Ironside's turn now over and his climactic assault against Leonard Jameson over, it's now Leonard's turn! Can he possibly turn this around here?!"_

_On Michael's field, an enormous blue dragon wielding a golden cybernetic trident rose, its cold eyes fixed on the field opposite, supported by a comical-looking penguin wielding twin light swords **[Tri-stinger Dragon – 10000 Power] [Light Signals Penguin Soldier – 10000 Power]**, on the left Tear Knight, Lazarus, behind whom was a white-clad man with clammy skin, wielding a beam sword **[Tear Knight, Lazarus – 10000 Power] [Storm Rider, Basil – 8000 Power]**, and on the right Theo supporting a white-clad man with a mass of water swirling around one hand **[Tear Knight, Theo – 8000 Power] [Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict – 10000 Power]**._

_Meanwhile, Leonard's vanguard was a dragon clad in glistening golden armor **[Dignified Gold Dragon – 10000 Power]**, boosted by a young man in crimson armor styled on a lion and wielding a short sword**[Crimson Lion Cub, Kryph – 5000 Power]**, on the left a Gareth **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – 8000 Power]**. Finally on the right was a lone Silver Fang Witch **[Silver Fang Witch – 5000 Power]**._

_**Michael  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Tear Knight, Lazarus/Tri-stinger Dragon/Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict  
Back Row: Storm Rider, Basil/Light Signals Penguin Soldier/Tear Knight, Theo  
Damage: Supersonic Sailor (F), Emerald Shield, Paschal (U), Storm Rider, Damon (U), Tear Knight, Cyprus (U), Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir (U)**_

_**Leonard  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: Empty/Dignified Gold Dragon/Empty  
Back Row: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth/Crimson Lion Cub, Kryph/Silver Fang Witch  
Damage: Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (U), Flame of Victory (U), Sleygal Dagger (U), Speeder Hound (U), Dignified Gold Dragon (U)**_

"_I draw," Leonard declared._

"_You're going to lose!" Michael jeered. "You know it!"_

_Leonard smiled. "No. I'm not. Because he's here."_

_His opponent's eyes widened. "You mean that card?!"_

"_Heroic lion, roar with your incandescent flames!" Leonard chanted. "Set the battlefield ablaze and light a fire in your knights' hearts! I Ride... Incandescent Lion... **Blond Ezel**!" He played the card and Dignified Gold Dragon was consumed by a howling storm of flames, raging furiously and forming the shape of a lion's head. Then two blades ripped through the flames and they exploded away, revealing a noble warrior in crimson armor, wielding twin white scimitars. His hair was a mane of shining gold hair, his eyes blazing red and his form wrapped in fiery light, his chest bared by a gap in his armor **[Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel – 10000 Power]**. _

"_No!" Michael cried._

"_Now, Blond Ezel's Limit Break! I Counterblast two to Superior Call the top card of my deck!" A red circle flared above Blond Ezel as he checked the card, playing it. "I Superior Call Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains!" The crimson knight rose, bearing his scimitar and shield **[Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains – 10000 Power]**. "Then, Ezel gets Beaumains' Power added to his for this turn!" Blond Ezel glowed with a crimson aura **[Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel – 20000 Power]**. "I activate Ezel's Limit Break again!" He turned over two more Damage and the crimson circle flashed, another card being played. "I Superior Call Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus!" Another knight appeared, this one with black hair and wielding a large two-handed sword, his eyes crimson **[Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus – 9000 Power]**._ _"And Blond Ezel gets Bagdemagus' Power!" The aura around Blond Ezel flared even more, rippling like a raging inferno **[Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel – 29000 Power]**._

"_You haven't won!" Michael snapped._

"_Ezel's second skill! He gets 1000 Power for each of my Gold Paladin rear-guards!" Leonard retorted, his vanguard's aura flaring with a golden edge **[Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel – 34000 Power]**. "Kryph boosts! Blond Ezel, attack Tri-Stinger Dragon!" Ezel leapt into the air, blazing with that fiery aura as he rocketed towards the blue dragon **[34000 Power + 5000 Power = 39000 Power]**._

"_Paschal guards! Perfect Guard!" Paschal took shape, raising his green shield._

"_Twin Drive, first check!" He turned over a card, its artwork dull. "No Trigger."_

_**[Drive Check – Halo Shield, Mark – No Trigger]**_

"_Second... got it! Heal Trigger! Beaumains gets the Power and I heal!"_

_**[Drive Check – Elixir Sommelier – Heal Trigger]**_

_Michael stared in shock at the glowing form of Beaumains even as Ezel's scimitars ripped into Paschal's shield and were repulsed. Then he smiled. "I guess it's your win."_

"_Thank you," Leonard said. "Silver Fang Witch boosts, Beaumains attacks!" The Knight of Superior Skills lunged over the field **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**._

"_No guard," Michael said quietly. Beaumains struck, his scimitar tearing across Tri-stinger Dragon's chest in an arc of red and gold. The dragon reared back and roared as the knight glared up at it, Michael taking a card from his deck and slowly revealing it._

_**[Damage Check – Storm Rider, Basil – No Trigger]**_

"_The winner is Leonard Jameson! He's officially our United States National Champion!"_

The two slipped into a taxi Leonard hailed, Leonard directing the driver to take them to the regionals venue.

"How was the flight?" Noel asked.

"It was okay. Long, but okay," his friend replied. "How have things been for you?"

"I'm fine, Benedict's fine... you want to talk about the fight with Avalon, don't you?"

Leonard nodded. "If it's okay."

"Sure." He thought for a moment. "There's not much to say. I beat Agatha, Benedict beat Robert and Melanie beat Samuel."

"How did you end up on that team anyway?"

Noel shrugged. "Well, Benedict and I won a tournament or two, and I guess someone noticed. We just got a letter out of the blue offering us the spots, we checked it out and seemed legit so we just accepted. We didn't realise our first team match'd be against Team Avalon though."

Leonard didn't speak for a while, looking out of the taxi window. "Are you happy in that team, Noel?"

"Of course I am," Noel replied, surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"What's Melanie like? I watched her match with Samuel and she was..."

"Creepy," his friend finished. "Yeah. That's what she's like. She's in her room all the time, but even then it feels like she's creeping around. And those eyes... there's something about her eyes. I can't put my finger on it." He frowned. "I don't even know what it is, just something unsettling."

"I can understand that," Leonard muttered. "She looked creepy enough when she was fighting. Do you know how she got those Revenger cards? They're not supposed to be out for another two weeks."

Noel shook his head. "I think her dad's some important person. You should see the apartment Melanie and her sister stay in. It's massive, really high up in this tower block. They had two spare bedrooms just lying around."

"Sister?"

"Yeah... she has a sister. Joan. She's our alternate player. Even if Benedict wasn't head-over-heels for her, I don't think we could've stopped her insisting on that. She's hardly ever more than a room away from Melanie, except when she goes jogging with Benedict."

"Sounds like they're close," Leonard commented.

"Practically joined at the hip normally," Noel chuckled. "Though Melanie's not coming to Regionals today."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want to come apparently... I don't even know what that means. It's hard to tell with her." He paused. "Anyway, enough about me, how was the US? Besides you winning their nationals, obviously." He smiled, and his friend smiled too.

"Well..."

VMS08

"Where is he?" Benedict murmured, staring around. He and Joan stood in a great hall with markings for battlefields under their feet, surrounded by a crowd of people. "If he doesn't turn up soon..."

"Sorry I'm late," Noel said, cutting him off as he appeared from the crowd. "Leonard was a bit late."

"It's fine," his friend murmured. "You're just in time." As if on cue, the MC began to speak.

"_Everybody listen! I'm MC Drake, and I'll be hosting this event! I know you're all really excited, so let's begin! There are a total of thirty-two teams registered, so we'll first hold three elimination rounds! If your team loses two matches out of three in a team battle, your team's eliminated! Once these three rounds are up, we'll have four teams remaining, who'll fight it out in a Round Robin format to decide our top two, who will proceed to Nationals!" _The crowd cheered. _"As we only have four fields available, for the first two elimination rounds, we'll have to carry out the team battles eight teams at a time. So for Block A of the elimination rounds, we have Team Crimson Burst versus Team Vertigo, Team Soul Mirage versus Team Crystal Fang, Team Resonance versus Team Stardust, and Team Midnight Sun," _for a moment his voice was drowned by a wave of unstoppable cheers, _"versus Team Ancients!"_

The teams who hadn't been named moved away, going to wait for their own fights, while the eight remaining took their positions.

Team Ancients stood opposite, three boys, all dressed in scout uniforms with red sashes around their arms. Their leader was evident, the tallest of the three, with black hair and green eyes, clutching his deck in a hand sheathed with a grey glove set with a red gem.

"Team, salute!" he commanded, the three saluting with the hands holding their decks.

"Okay... what's that about?" Noel asked, stepping forward.

"We've gotta show respect to our opponents, even if we're just going to beat them," one of the other boys recited, adjusting his glasses. "That's what Leader Thomas always says!"

"That's right," the leader said with a smile. "You're Noel Reid, right?"

"Yeah," Noel answered.

"Well, it's an honor to fight you," Thomas said. "I'm going to go all out and beat you!"

"That's the spirit," Noel chuckled. The two stepped into place, the systems humming under their feet as the consoles whirled up around them and snapped into place. They set their decks down, along with their starter vanguards. "Just remember to have fun."

"I will!" his opponent declared enthusiastically, drawing his hand.

Noel smiled, then glanced up to the stands, picking out Leonard even though his friend was trying to blend in to avoid a mob of admirers. The two exchanged looks across the space, then Noel returned his attention to the fight. He drew his own hand, redrawing one card from it.

For a moment as everyone finished their preparations, there was tense silence. Everyone seemed to draw in their breath, anticipating the beginning. Then MC Drake spoke, shattering the stillness. _"Alright, fighters! Let's get this regional tournament underway! Say it with me now, and let's begin!"_

"STAND UP... VANGUARD!" they all called out as one, activating the Motion Figure Systems.

"Gardening Mole!" Noel cried.

"Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier!" Thomas answered. Their battlefield took shape, a lush forest, with buildings seemingly built into and between the trees. Gardening Mole appeared in a green flash, a crimson raptor with large claws rising in a red flare **[Gardening Mole – 5000 Power] [Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier – 4000 Power]**.

"I draw," Noel continued, having won the first turn. "I Ride Pencil Squire, Hammsuke." Gardening Mole transformed in a flash of green light, transforming into the pencil-wielding hamster **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 6000 Power]**. "Gardening Mole moves and I end my turn." Gardening Mole reappeared, cuddling up to Hammsuke shyly **[Gardening Mole – 5000 Power]**.

**Noel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Pencil Squire, Hammsuke/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Gardening Mole/Empty  
Damage: None**

**Thomas  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"I draw," Thomas called. "I Ride Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant!" Raptor Soldier was surrounded by flames, transforming into a larger, lithe raptor with blazing claws, its mouth filled with jagged teeth **[Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant – 7000 Power]**. "Since Soldier's in my soul, Sergeant gets 1000 Power, and when I ride Sergeant, Soldier's skill lets me check the top seven and add Raptor Captain or Raptor Colonel to my hand." He checked the cards, taking a Grade 3 from them and putting it into his hand as a red aura surrounded Raptor Sergeant **[Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant – 8000 Power]**.

"Now, Raptor Sergeant, attack Hammsuke!" Snarling, the dinosaur lunged at the hamster.

"No guard!" Raptor Sergeant struck.

"Drive Check... Critical Trigger! All to Raptor Sergeant!"

**[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Dinodile – Critical Trigger]**

The dinosaur's jaws snapped, the hamster recoiling with a wail as Noel made two Damage Checks.

**[Damage Check – Compass Lion – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Soft Tank Sloth – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Thomas finished with a smile.

**Thomas  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Empty/Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

**Noel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Pencil Squire, Hammsuke/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Gardening Mole/Empty  
Damage: Compass Lion (U), Soft Tank Sloth (U)**

"I draw," Noel spoke. "I Ride Lamp Camel!" His vanguard transformed again, a camel with an oil lamp for a hump replacing it **[Lamp Camel – 9000 Power]**. "I call Pencil Knight, Hammsuke!" An older Hammsuke appeared **[Pencil Knight, Hammsuke – 8000 Power]**. "And now, Pencil Knight attacks!"

"No guard!" Hammsuke struck, stabbing its pencil into the raptor, which hissed. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Sonic Noa – No Trigger]**

"Gardening Mole boosts! Lamp Camel attacks!" Lamp Camel rushed at Raptor Sergeant, wrapped in green light **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**.

"I don't guard!"

"Check... no Trigger," Noel declared.

**[Drive Check – Binoculus Tiger – No Trigger]**

The camel head-butted the dinosaur, sending it staggering away.

**[Damage Check – Savage Hunter – No Trigger]**

"Lamp Camel's skill!" Noel called. "I Counterblast two to draw a card!" He did so, checking the card and considering. "I end my turn."

**Noel  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Pencil Knight, Hammsuke/Lamp Camel/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Gardening Mole/Empty  
Damage: Compass Lion (F), Soft Tank Sloth (F)**

**Thomas  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Empty/Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Sonic Noa (U), Savage Hunter (U)**

"I draw!" Thomas exclaimed. "Now, Ride, Military Dragon, Raptor Captain!" A larger raptor formed in a flash of fire, with two large cannons mounted on its shoulders **[Military Dragon, Raptor Captain – 9000 Power]**. "With Sergeant in my Soul, Captain gets 1000 Power, and with Sergeant's skill, I Superior Call another Sergeant from my deck!" The red aura engulfed his vanguard **[Military Dragon, Raptor Captain – 10000 Power]**, then with a hiss, a Raptor Sergeant appeared behind it **[Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant – 7000 Power]**.

"I call Assault Dragon, Pachyphalos, Raptor Sergeant and Winged Dragon, Slashptero!" A purple dinosaur bearing two large cannons, another Sergeant and a sleek pterodactyl appeared on the field **[Assault Dragon, Pachyphalos – 8000 Power] [Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant – 7000 Power] [Winged Dragon, Slashptero – 9000 Power]**. "Pachyphalos attacks Hammsuke!" The Assault Dragon opened fire at the hamster.

"No guard," Noel frowned. The shots struck Hammsuke, shattering into motes as a tearful Gardening Mole looked on.

"Sergeant boosts! Raptor Captain attacks!" With a snarl, the raptor opened fire, hurling a burst of green lasers at Lamp Camel **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"No guard!"

"I check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Sonic Noa – No Trigger]**

The shots impacted, Lamp Camel hissing in pain as they struck. "Damage Check, no Trigger," Noel murmured. "It's okay, Camel. It's okay." He revealed a Damage card, setting it down. "Sorry, Sheep."

**[Damage Check – Cable Sheep – No Trigger]**

"Sergeant boosts! Slashptero attacks!" Thomas cried. The pterodactyl howled through the air at Lamp Camel **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Noel called. Slashptero struck, its bladed wing ripping over the camel. "Sorry, Camel... check..." A red light flashed. "Thank you... Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Camel and draw."

**[Damage Check – Castanet Donkey – No Trigger]**

Thomas frowned as he made a drew. "You got lucky there. But next turn, I'll totally end this!"

**Thomas  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Winged Dragon, Slashptero/Military Dragon, Raptor Captain/Assault Dragon, Pachyphalos  
Back Row: Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant/Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant/Empty  
Damage: Sonic Noa (U), Savage Hunter (U)**

**Noel  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Empty/Lamp Camel/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Gardening Mole/Empty  
Damage: Compass Lion (F), Soft Tank Sloth (F), Cable Sheep (U), Castanet Donkey (U)**

"We'll see about that," Noel smiled wryly. "Stand and draw. Now... _roaring rampaging bison, stampede all over this place! Go wild and show off all your power! I Ride Armed Instructor, Bison!"_

Green light consumed Lamp Camel and with a snort, Bison took its place, gripping his blade **[Armed Instructor, Bison – 10000 Power]**. "I call Binoculus Tiger, Pencil Squire, Soft Tank Sloth and Coiling Duckbill!" Four units took form, the snarling Binoculus Tiger supported by a Pencil Squire, Hammsuke, while a cuddly-looking sloth supported by an odd duck-like creature wrapped in tape **[Binoculus Tiger – 9000 Power] [Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 6000 Power] [Coiling Duckbill – 7000 Power]**. "Coiling Duckbill's skill! I choose Soft Tank Sloth, and if it goes to the drop zone during this turn's End Phase, I draw a card!"

"So you're going to use Great Nature's skills..." Thomas muttered.

"Bison's Counterblast! Sloth gets 4000 Power!" He turned over two Damage and the sloth was engulfed in green energy **[Soft Tank Sloth – 10000 Power]**. "Now, let's go! Hammsuke boosts! Binoculus attacks!" Roaring, Binoculus Tiger lunged **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**. "With Binoculus' skill, Sloth gets another 4000 Power!"

"Pachyphalos Intercepts! I guard with Carry Trilobite!" As Pachyphalos leapt forwards, a green triolobite appeared, the two being slashed to pieces by Binoculus' claws **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

"Mole boosts! Bison attacks!" Bison roared forth, drawing back a blade **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Thomas cried.

"Twin Drive, first," Noel declared. "No Trigger. Second... Critical Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Magnet Crocodile – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Ruler Chameleon – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the Critical to Bison and the Power to Sloth!" As he spoke, Bison struck, slashing its blade across Raptor Captain's chest and kicking the dinosaur away, then leaping back.

**[Damage Check – Ironclad Dragon, Steelsaurus – Heal Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Archbird – No Trigger]**

"Duckbill boosts! Let's go, Sloth!" Noel called. The sloth roused itself just enough to lunge slowly at Raptor Captain **[14000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 26000 Power]**. Thomas let a scowl cross his face as he called no guard, the sloth striking with a claw swipe across Raptor Captain's face.

**[Damage Check – Military Dragon, Raptor Captain – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Noel concluded. "So now, Sloth's retired." Tank Sloth collapsed and shattered into motes. "First, Coiling Duckbill's skill." He made a draw. "Then, Sloth's skill. When it's retired in the End Phase, I Soul Blast to unflip two Damage." He discarded a card from his Soul, turning over two Damage cards. "And finally, Bison's Limit Break!" He unflipped over two Damage as the green circle flared from his Vanguard.

He stared at his tearful Gardening Mole. "It's okay, Mole. Let's get him back. Gardening Mole's skill! I Counterblast and return Mole to the Soul to get Sloth back into my hand!" He slid Gardening Mole's card under Bison's, retrieving Soft Tank Sloth from the Drop Zone. "I end my turn there!"

**Noel  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Binoculus Tiger/Armed Instructor, Bison/Empty  
Back Row: Pencil Squire, Hammsuke/Empty/Coiling Duckbill  
Damage: Compass Lion (F), Soft Tank Sloth (U), Cable Sheep (U), Castanet Donkey (U)**

**Thomas  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Winged Dragon, Slashptero/Military Dragon, Raptor Captain/Empty  
Back Row: Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant/Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant/Empty  
Damage: Sonic Noa (U), Savage Hunter (U), Ironclad Dragon, Steelsaurus (U), Archbird (U), Military Dragon, Raptor Captain (U)**

"I stand and draw!" Thomas declared. "This is it! I'm going to win here, Noel! For the team! _Open fire, roaring dragon! I Ride Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel!"_

A storm of fire consumed his vanguard, releasing the largest raptor yet. It was a titanic beast absolutely bristling with an absurd number of weapons, its eyes glaring down at Bison with scorn **[Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel – 10000 Power]**.

"Raptor Colonel's skill! It gets 1000 Power for Captain in the Soul!" Thomas announced proudly. "Captain's skill! I Superior Call Captain from the deck!" Snarling, a second Captain appeared beside the glowing Colonel **[Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel – 11000 Power] [Military Dragon, Raptor Captain – 9000 Power]**. "I call Sonic Noa!" A lithe yellow dinosaur rose behind Raptor Captain with a snarl **[Sonic Noa – 8000 Power]**. "Raptor Sergeant boosts! Let's go, Slashptero!" Shrieking, the pterodactyl raced at Bison **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Noel answered. Slashptero struck, Bison growling in pain as the wing ripped over his chest. "Damage Check... bye, Binoculus."

**[Damage Check – Binoculus Tiger – No Trigger]**

Thomas smiled wifely. "Here I go! Raptor Sergeant boosts! Open fire, Raptor Colonel! And now... Limit Break!" He flipped over a card, a red circle flashing from under Raptor Colonel as it roared. "I retire Slashptero and this Sergeant!" The two units shrieked and howled as they burst into red motes. "And Raptor Colonel gets their combined Power added to his own for this battle!" The red aura flared around his vanguard **[11000 Power + 9000 Power + 7000 Power + 7000 Power = 34000 Power]**. "Then, Slashptero's skill! When it's retired, one of my Tachikaze gets 3000 Power! I give it to Captain!" As he spoke, Raptor Colonel opened fire with a barrage of lasers and bullets.

"Cable Sheep, Perfect Guard!" Bleating, the sheep rose up, raising its green barrier as Noel discarded Compass Lion.

Thomas' smile weakened a little. "Twin Drive! First! No Trigger..."

**[Drive Check – Savage Hunter – No Trigger]**

"Second... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Winged Dragon, Skyptero – No Trigger]**

The barrage struck Cable Sheep's barrier and dissipated.

"Noa boosts and Captain attacks!" Captain opened fire now **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"Ruler Chameleon and Hammsuke, protect Bison!" Noel cried, playing the two. Ruler Chameleon and Pencil Knight, Hammsuke took shape, shattering as the shots impacted with them **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

Thomas looked crushed. "I... end my turn..."

**Thomas  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel/Military Dragon, Raptor Captain  
Back Row: Empty/Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant/Sonic Noa  
Damage: Sonic Noa (F), Savage Hunter (U), Ironclad Dragon, Steelsaurus (U), Archbird (U), Military Dragon, Raptor Captain (U)**

**Noel  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Binoculus Tiger/Armed Instructor, Bison/Empty  
Back Row: Pencil Squire, Hammsuke/Empty/Coiling Duckbill  
Damage: Compass Lion (F), Soft Tank Sloth (U), Cable Sheep (U), Castanet Donkey (U), Binoculus Tiger (U)**

Noel silently performed his stand and draw. Finally, he spoke. "Here I go. I call Castanet Donkey and Magnet Crocodile!" The pink donkey appeared behind Bison, a crocodile with large magnets strapped to it rising in front of Duckbill **[Castanet Donkey – 4000 Power] [Magnet Crocodile – 10000 Power]**. "I use Donkey's skill, moving her to the Soul to give Binoculus 3000 Power!" He slid her in, then played another card. "I call Soft Tank Sloth!" The sloth lazily appeared behind Bison in Donkey's place **[Soft Tank Sloth – 6000 Power]**.

"Bison's Counterblast! Hammsuke powers up! And I use it again, powering up Crocodile this time!" He flipped over four Damage cards, the two units glowing with a fierce green aura **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke – 10000 Power] [Magnet Crocodile – 14000 Power]**. "Hammsuke boosts! Binoculus attacks! Binoculus' skill, Crocodile gets 4000 Power!" Binoculus Tiger roared, surging at Raptor Colonel **[12000 Power + 10000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

"I-I guard with Dinodile and Intercept with Captain!" Binoculus slashed through the two guardians, retreating with a growl **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**.

"Sloth boosts! Let's rampage, Bison!" Noel laughed. Bison snorted, erupting forwards **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

Thomas glanced at his hand, weighing up his options before throwing down two cards. "I guard with Skyptero and Noa!" A red and white armored pterodactyl swooped down to defend, joined by the bright yellow dinosaur **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 21000 Power]**.

"It's all on the Triggers then," Noel murmured. "First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Armed Instructor, Bison – No Trigger]**

"Second check..." He slowly turned over the card until it was finally revealed.

The card flashed with green light. "Heal Trigger! Bison gets the Power and I heal one Damage!"

**[Drive Check – Dictionary Goat – Heal Trigger]**

Now glowing green **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**, Bison struck, slashing through the two guardian units with his blades. It rushed onwards, coat trailing behind it as it leapt up and smashed a blade into the raptor's head, Raptor Colonel roaring in pain as it sliced through crimson armor.

"I... Damage Check..." Thomas murmured. "Come on..." He slowly turned over the card, only for it to be revealed as dull. "No... Trigger... no..."

**[Damage Check – Assault Dragon, Pachyphalos – No Trigger]**

"I... lose..." the young man admitted. His face fell even as his ace card reared back and roared, shattering into a storm of red motes which slowly winked out.

"Hey, look up," Noel called to him. "You had fun, didn't you?"

"...yeah..."

"Then wasn't this fight worth it just for that?!" he exclaimed. "That's what Vanguard is! A way for us to have fun together!"

Thomas stared at him, looking amazed. "You're not... you're not just ignoring me?"

"Why would I ever do that?" Noel replied. "You're my opponent. But just because we fought each other with everything we had doesn't mean we can't be friends. What's the point if we just walk away and forget each other?" He smiled. "What do you say? Want to be friends?"

"We don't even really know each other!"

"And? We're both joined by this," he said, holding up his deck. "People become friends based on being in the same school. Because they live in the same place. Why not because they share this one interest?"

"I guess..."

"Well, I'll see you around then," Noel smiled, turning and walking back to his team. "Your turn," he said cheerfully to Benedict.

VMS08

Card of the Day:

Binoculus Tiger  
Grade 2/Intercept  
Zoo – High Beast – Great Nature  
9000 Power/5000 Shield/Critical 1  
Auto [V/R]: When this unit attacks a vanguard, choose one of your other «Great Nature» rear-guards, and you may have that unit get [Power]+4000 until end of turn. If you do, at the beginning of your end phase, retire that unit.  
_You can't escape from becoming the next test subject._


End file.
